An Adventure in Elibe
by Bladelord2000
Summary: A traveler wakes to find his memory lost and a beautiful swordswoman wishing to travel with him. Little do they know what lies ahead. LynxTactician.
1. Prologue The Beauty of the Plains

Hello everyone! This is my first story that I'm writing for Fanfiction. Hopefully you enjoy this story. Since I'm relatively new to this website I would very much appreciate reviews, criticism, and any advice you guys can give. Please don't flame. I hope you guys enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem as much as I wish I did. Also I got the idea of the twin blades from Infinity Blade

* * *

Prologue: The Beauty of the Plains

A splitting headache greeted me as I woke up. I groaned and attempted to survey my surroundings. I was in some sort of hut, which looked like it had only 3 rooms. A girl came running in.

"You're awake!" she said, "I am Lyn of the Lorca tribe, I found you unconscious on the plains."

She was a tall woman with beautiful green hair, emerald eyes, and a blue robe with a design I was not familiar with. I was probably staring for too long because she laughed a little.

"Who are you? Can you remember your name?"

That was when the questions came. 'Who am I? Why am I here? Why can't I remember anything?' All this just hurt my head more so I focused on what I could remember.

"M-My name is Rohan." I stammered.

"Rohan? What an odd sounding name… but pay me no mind. It is a good name," she said, "What brings you to the Sacae plains?"

'Sacae? How did I get here?'

Unfortunately, I could not remember a lot. So I just sat there and looked down, trying to muster up any memories that could tell me who I am and why I came here. Lyn patiently watched but I could see that she was confused.

Afraid that I would offend her if I didn't respond I replied, "M-my apologies. I can't seem to remember much,"

An understanding smile caused my heartbeat to accelerate.

"That's ok, can you tell me what you do remember?" inquired Lyn, "You seem to be a traveler by your attire."

I examined at my green robes I was wearing and after a brief pause I said, "I am a traveling tactician, who wishes to hone his skills as a tactician."

"I see, I also found this,"

She held up a bag with a black, hooded cloak and two swords. The swords were shining blue with a slightly curved edge. The sword felt comfortable in my hands, but I knew that I wasn't much of a swordsman.

"These swords… they were made for me by…"

"Yes?" Questioned Lyn.

Some yelling interrupted by reminiscence. "What was that? Stay here Rohan I'll be right back."

She went outside and returned quickly, "Bandits! They must have come to raid the local villages! I cannot let them… I can handle them if that's all there are. You'll be safe in here"

I rose up ignoring the pain in my head and miscellaneous wounds I hadn't noticed earlier. "No you cannot go alone. I'll go with you. I may not be able to use my swords well but I'm still a tactician."

"But… very well we'll go together"

* * *

We walked out as Lyn told me "I can use your advice but stay close."

I surveyed the plains, there were a small band of bandits, but I wasn't aware how skilled Lyn was with a sword.

"I doubt the bandit knows much of strategy, so we should draw him into the hills to the north, that should give you an advantage over him. Don't get too close Lyn."

She nodded and did as I said running to the north close enough to be seen by the bandit.

As I hoped the bandit blindly pursued us to the hills where Lyn surprised him with her skills. Her speed was amazing and she dispatched him with ease but she wasn't able to avoid getting hit on her arm. A murmur of pain escaped from her lips as she looked at the blood on her arm.

"Got him! But I'm injured; I'm in need of a vulnerary. Could you get me one from my bag?"

I quickly searched her back until I found a flask with a solution. I rubbed the solution

on her wound. Afterwards it looked like the axe never touched her flesh.

"There is another bandit by the… HEY LOOK OUT!"

I suddenly turned around to find a bandit who almost cut my arm off. Luckily he wasn't skilled and Lyn dispatched him with ease. I could barely breathe. Not only because of the amount of blood sickened me but also because of how close I came to death.

"…Thank you Lyn" My headache came back with full force and I found it harder to concentrate now

'She saved my life twice now and all I say is thank you?'

"Don't mention it," she said breathing heavily, shall we take care of the last one?"

I nodded and we proceeded to the front of the Ger.

"Who do you think you are? You think you can stand up to Batta the Beast?"

Lyn responded by a swift slash at his chest. He growled and deftly struck at Lyn. He succeeded in wounding her on her shoulder and I silently cursed myself for underestimating him.

"Whew he's tough… It all comes down to this, Rohan if I fail you must flee!"

My heart raced and I felt a familiar feeling of dread. 'Why did this feel so familiar? Ugh it doesn't matter I have to help'

I clutched my swords but it was unnecessary, as she leapt and with legendary speed struck Batta twice before thrusting her blade through his chest.

"What? How… How did you- "?

'Phew that was a relief Lyn survived'

"Wow… I think I'm somewhat scared of you now. Other bandits should fear you as well"

She smiled at me, "I won't harm you. Shall we go back inside?"

I happily agreed. We went back to the hut or ger as the nomads call it. Lyn made some soup for us and placed bread, eggs, and some meat on the table. The meal reminded me how hungry I was and I happily filled my stomach with whatever I could and dozed off soon afterwards.

* * *

The next day I found Lyn awake and waiting for me.

"Good morning Rohan, the fight yesterday took a lot out of you. Say Rohan, you have some experience in the ways of war right?"

"None that I can remember. Hopefully my memories come to me soon."

"I see, will you allow me to travel with you?"

I thought about it for a while. It was safer to travel with her but I had no idea where I was going to go.

"Well I'm not sure where I'm going to go. You might end up traveling halfway across the world with some stranger. Shouldn't you ask your parents?"

"You want me to ask my parents? …My parents… they died 6 months ago. My people… I'm the last of the Lorca…My father was chieftain…I tried to protect them but they were… old fashioned…they wouldn't follow a young girl…I've been alone for so long…"

"I'm sorry,"

I hate those words especially when trying to console someone. They always sound fake, yet they were the only words I could say. I couldn't imagine a loss that huge.

"No…I will shed no more tears. Thanks Rohan I'm better now, I want to become stronger. Yesterday's battle taught me that I cannot become strong staying here alone. Tell me you'll train me Rohan. I'm willing to go halfway around the world if I can become stronger."

The edge in her voice caught me off guard, but I couldn't say no to her pleas.

"Very well then. We will travel together,"

"We will? That's wonderful Thank you! We'll be better off working together. You'll be my master strategist and I'll be your peerless warrior! Hey what's so funny?"

I was unable to stop laughing at her words. "Master strategist? You overestimate me. How do you know it wasn't luck?"

"You seemed to know what you were doing. But I'm still going to be your peerless warrior," She smiled, "I'll prepare to leave then"

As Lyn packed I couldn't help but stare at my swords. '_Rohan's Fins_ that's the name of these twin blades. Only Elimine knows now how they were created.'

I went out and looked up to the sky. 'Elimine guide me'


	2. Chapter 1 Intro to Power Struggles

Hello everyone, this is my continued version of Fire Emblem 7. By far my favorite Fire Emblem game. I hope you enjoy my story. Whether you liked or disliked my stories, reviews will help me improve so please review :) flaming will not be helpful so please don't

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or any of its characters.

* * *

Chapter 1: Introduction to Power Struggles

We traveled to Bulgar to purchase supplies for our journey. It was a crowded place full of merchants trying to drag me into their stores. Some selling vulneraries and others selling any other worthless trinkets. One even tried to sell mea fake tome. I sighed, 'Guess they'll do anything for money,'

Lyn came to me to show our supplies.

"Looks like we got what we needed. Restocked vulneraries and a new iron sword for me."

"Ok, well looks like all that happens now is decide where we go next. By the way did you buy maps?"

She pulled out a scroll of the map of Elibe.

"Looks like that's everything th- HEY!"

"Oh, what a dazzling vision of beauty and loveliness!" exclaimed a voice.

I looked up to see which clumsy fool couldn't look where he was going. A man dressed in green armor with brown hair was attempting to flirt with Lyn. I should also add that he was failing miserably.

"Would you not favor me with your name? Or better yet your company?" The fool asked Lyn.

"Where are you from, sir knight, that you speak so freely to strangers?" As she said this she helped me onto my feet.

"I am from Lycia!" He beamed, "I hail from the Caelin canton, home to men of passion and fire!"

"Shouldn't that be _home to callow oafs with loose tongues_?"

"Ooh you're even lovely when you're cruel,"

"Let's go Rohan we don't have time for this!"

She stormed off into the gangs of merchants and I followed. I couldn't help chuckling to myself.

"What are you laughing at?" Lyn interrogated.

"I see the type of guys you attract milady," I winked. The remark earned me a hard punch on the shoulder.

"I can see that you're no better than that fool in green," she said lightly.

"At least you grace me with your company and besides he probably talks to every woman like that." We laughed and made fun of the knight for a while before leaving.

As we exited 2 knights blocked our path. I recognized the fool amongst them.

"Excuse me, knights, may we pass?" I asked respectfully.

"Of course, my apologies," came a reply from an orange haired man with a red armor. I was about to pass when he asked, "Excuse me but have we met before?"

I realized he was speaking to Lyn.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Hey no fair Kent! I saw her first!" The fool jabbered. 'Why did you speak'?

A dark look fell upon Lyn, "It seems there are no decent men among Lycian knights! Let's go Rohan, I've run out of patience!"

I almost felt sorry for Kent as he pleaded that he didn't mean what she thought he did before castigating his companion.

"So I guess we shouldn't go to Lycia," I joked. "Since you attract so many callow oafs maybe we ought to go somewhere where there aren't as many,"

Another punch on the shoulder, "Ow why do you hit so hard? If you really wanted to hit someone you could hit the knight from earlier!"

"I save my best hits for you, Rohan,"

"Is that how you treat your master tactician? Tsk, I'm beginning to wonder if it was you who found me unconscious on the plains or made me unconscious"

"Well that's something you'll have to figure out," Her voice shifted to a serious tone, "We're being followed! Run! Could it be those knights? No these men… they are here for blood!"

"Hehe aren't you a pretty one! You're name's Lyndis is it not?" growled a bandit.

Lyn's expression transformed into pure shock, "What did you call me? Who are you?"

"An absolute waste. The things I'd do for gold… Ah well time to die darling! C'mon boys!"

A gang of 5 bandits including the leader began to advance towards us.

"Oh no there are too many! But I'll not give up"

I drew my blades out of their sheath, they were surprisingly light and easier to handle than I expected. Unfortunately, I was too inept with sword fighting to wield them properly.

"I'll fight with you Lyn,"

Before she could respond the bandits backed off hearing the noise of horses coming behind us.

"Finally…Caught…Up! Hold you there! What is your business? Such numbers against a girl? Cowards every one of you!"

'Thanks sir knight, not like I'm here or anything'

Lyn started, "You! You're from-"

"We can discuss that later. It appears that these ruffians mean you harm. If it's a fight they want let them look to me"

His companion protested, "No. I'll take care of this"

Lyn also joined in, "No! This is my fight! Stay out of my way!"

"But we cannot just stand here and do nothing!"

"You there! I am Kent, a knight of Lycia. My companion is Sain. We will follow your orders in this battle if you will command us. Is this acceptable milady?"

"Yes it is. We will lead," She gestured at me to follow her.

I did as I normally do I surveyed our surroundings and the various terrain.

"I shall impress my beauteous one by attacking first!"

"Wait Sain DON'T!"

Alas his listening skills were as bad as his flirting abilities. He blindly rushed at a bandit with a lance! As expected the bandit was able to dodge his attack and land a blow of his own. Sain cried out in pain as blood spilled out of his weak armor. Apparently the bandit got lucky and struck at a weak spot.

"Why didn't you use a sword Sain?" Kent asked irked by his companion's rashness.

"A lance looks more heroic" was his dumb reply.

"You're hopeless. If you don't take this more seriously you are going to get yourself killed!"

"Actually I forgot to buy a sword." Sain said meekly.

"Forget or too busy dallying with the ladies? Take my spare blade and use it!"

"You sure? Many thanks Kent"

"All right Sain take out the last bandit and regroup with us!" I yelled, "Also stick to the forest when you can! It's easier to avoid attacks."

He nodded but made another blunder. Thankfully this wasn't fatal. He used his sword against the last bandit in the area but he missed. The bandit was either smart enough to hide in the branches of the trees in the forest or just got lucky. Either way Sain yelped as his horse reared just in time to avoid an axe blow.

"Maybe I should listen to the tactician more closely"

'THANK YOU'

Lyn and I proceeded to confront the bandits across the river, staying near the forests and hills to the north. Sain made his way towards us

"You're name is Sain, right?" asked Lyn. She looked concerned

"Yes! Sain, the gallant man of Caelin, that's me!"

"If you insist, why haven't you healed yourself?"

"Huh? Hey I've been injured! What a cad I am! To wrinkle that perfect brow of yours in worry for me…"

"Uh… I was thinking of giving you a vulnerary but… You look fine so never mind."

"No, wait! I'll take it!" He pleaded. I tossed him a spare and ran after Lyn as she confronted one of the bandits. Like the other bandits, he was too slow for Lyn. Her form was perfect and she easily brought him down blood pouring out of him. His screams scared me. I realized that another bandit was making his way from the south.

'He must have crossed the bridge,'

Lyn turned to face him as well but he was quicker than his companions. Unfortunately, his target wasn't Lyn. It was me. I crossed my blades together hoping to block whatever came. Somehow I did and I brought my blade around to slash him in his ribs. He cried out in pain and clutched his wound. I thought I was getting better with the sword until I tried to stab him. I missed his chest even thought he was right in front of me! Luckily I had two blades and managed to get him with the other before he could counter-attack. I couldn't help but stare at his mangled corpse. I felt a hand on my shoulder. Lyn was watching the body too.

"I thought you said you were an inept swordsman,"

"Beginner's luck apparently"

"Shall we proceed?"

"Let's"

The two knights caught u with us and with the combined strength of Sain, Kent, and Lyn. They managed to take out the leader. I could only look away. I saw enough death for one day.

'Tacticians are supposed to become accustomed to death. At least that's what I remember. So why am I so perturbed?'

On the bright side I was remembering some things. A tribe known as Nandes forged my swords. Not much was known about them. But they were honorable and extremely skilled at creating weapons. They blessed my blade with magic and gave it to me as thanks for protecting them from bandits wishing to sell the sacred weapons of theirs. That was the last I heard of them. The weapons disappeared with the Nandes. I just hoped that it wasn't a destruction like the Lorca tribe. It was a while before I realized the three looking at me puzzled.

"Are you alright Rohan?" Sain asked genuinely concerned.

"Yes thanks for your concern." I smiled; it was nice to have people like this. People who cared.

"These knights are going to share their story with us," She looked at them expectantly

"Yes, we have ventured from Caelin, in Lycia, in search for someone."

"Lycia… That's the country beyond the mountains in the south-west isn't it?" Lyn wondered aloud.

"Correct, We've come as messengers to the lady Madelyn, who eloped with a nomad 19 years ago."

"Madelyn"

"Our lord, the marquess of Caelin's only daughter. He was heartbroken that his only daughter would abandon him. Eventually he, the marquess simply declared that he had no daughter."

Sain continued, " And then this year, we received a letter from Lady Madelyn. It said she, her husband, and her daughter were living happily on the Sacae plains. The marquess was ecstatic to learn he had a granddaughter of 18 years. I remember the smile on his face when he announced that he'd suddenly become a grandfather. The granddaughter's name is Lyndis. This is also the name of the marquess' wife, who passed away at an early age."

"Lyndis?"

"That she should bear this name thawed the marquess' hear. Now, his only wish is to meet his daughter's family at least once. This is why we're here. We didn't know that Lady Madelyn died a few days after sending her letter… We only learnt this shortly after arriving in Bulgar"

"But we also learned that all was not lost," voiced Kent, "Her daughter yet lives. We heard that she was living alone in the plains. I.. I knew it immediately. You are lady Lyndis.

"Why-Why would you think that?" Lyn stammered shocked.

"Your resemblance to your departed mother is… Remarkable."

"You knew her?"

"I'm sorry to say I never met her directly. But I've seen her portraits in Castle Caelin."

"To the rest of my tribe, I was always Lyn. But when I was with my parents… I was Lyndis. It's all so strange. I was alone in the world. Now I have a grandfather. Lyndis... I never thought I'd hear that name again," Lyn was suddenly emotionless.

"Wait how did that bandit know your name? He called you Lyndis as well," I observed.

All 3 of them were stunned. Contrary to my expectations it was Sain who answered my question.

"He was a henchman of Lord Lundgren wasn't he?"

"Who?"

"The marquess' younger brother," Kent clarified, "Everyone thought lady Madelyn was gone forever. This made Lord Lundgren heir to the throne,"

Great. A power struggle!

* * *

I walked away from the conversation as the knights and Lyn discussed these events. Images of the skirmish plagued my memory. It shouldn't have bothered me.

'I am a tactician. This shouldn't bother me. Death occurs all the time,'

Nevertheless. I couldn't help feeling guilty.

Her voice interrupted my thoughts, "Are you alright?"

"Fine"

"I'm sorry Rohan but this changes everything."

"You're going with the knights?"

"I... I need to see my grandfather. What happens now?"

"Your call,"

"My decision huh? Well your companionship would do so much to ease my journey. But it will be dangerous. My granduncle will keep trying to eliminate me..."

I replied, "I'll gladly travel with you if you'll allow me to milady,"

Smiling she said, "Thank you. I will once again, ask for your friendship and aid," But she slyly added, "I'm still going to hit you though,"

"Maybe I shouldn't have been so quick to decide," I sighed.

Suddenly i had a devilish idea. "Hey Sain!", I called, "Lady Lyndis wants to show you something!"

The knight eagerly came to us.

"My delicate flower what is it you wish to show this fine knight of Lycia?" I walked away and prepared to set up camp.

His screams of pain afterwards were the highlight of the day.

* * *

Unfortunately nightmares plagued my sleep that night. Blood, and bodies were all I could see.

'I was helping them kill bandits. Bandits who pillage and kill for pleasure. Why do I feel evil doing this?'

Fortunately any sound I made as I got up was drowned out by something else. As i regained consciousness I could hear singing next to me. Sain and Kent shared a tent , so I shared a tent with Lyn. I was surprised to hear her sing. It was beautiful. Her voice lightened my mood.

"That's beautiful." I said sleepily. I was still half asleep but I was able to see her as she turned. Her cheeks were burning red. Her expressions was priceless.

Then I did something I never thought possible. I literally laughed myself to a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 2 The Mani Katti

Chapter 2: The Mani Katti

I sometimes wonder what some parents are thinking when they name their child. This same thought crossed my mind when we met Glass. The sacrilegious swordsman was trying to steal a sacred blade when we arrived.

Lyn wanted to pray for a safe journey at this altar and so we honored her request. This trip also caused another fight.

A woman approached us and told us about the thieves, "Please milady help the priest at the altar. A band of ruffians are intending to steal the altar's sacred sword!"

"They are going to steal the Mani Katti? No I will not allow it,"

"What is our plan then?" Kent inquired.

Since I was the tactician, the group turned to me, "Let's go ask the residents in those homes to the south,"

By speaking with the residents we learned about the cracked wall on the side of the temple, the mountainous terrain and some information about the Mani Katti that wouldn't help us here.

"Ok Lyn we can go to the south and take care of the bandits near the entrance. Kent and Sain, you guys focus on breaking down that wall," I pointed to the cracked wall.

"I hope it's weaker than it looks," Groaned Sain.

"Let's go, Rohan," Lyn and I hurried south and tried to cross the mountains as quickly as possible.

* * *

"Would you like to attack first Kent?"

"Fine watch that bandit over there" Kent pointed to an enemy near the wall. Sain remembered to use his sword this time and easily took out the bandit without breaking a sweat.

"See Kent? I have more skill than you give me credit for!" Sain was grinning ear to ear.

"Perhaps if you acted less foolish I would give you more credit. Now help me with this wall Sain,"

* * *

I watched as Lyn dueled with the final enemy at the gate. The other two died quickly by quick jabs to the ribs. Once we entered the temple we saw Glass yelling at the sword.

"Grrr. Curse you spirits. I care not of you! One day all will fear me! **Glass!"**

Just as soon as he said this the lycian knights made a grand entrance through the crumbling wall.

"Who are you? What chance do you have against me?"

"I think we are more than capable of defeating a mercenary named Glass," I countered.

My remark had a better effect than I realized. An enraged Glass blindly charged us. Kent and Sain simply equipped their lances. Glass found it extremely hard to get close enough to strike either of the knights without the other countering. He regretted his blind attempt to attack afterwards and retreated towards the throne.

That was when Sain surprised me. He rushed towards the throne spinning his lance in a circle. He then delivered a critical attack to Glass. Glass fell, howling in pain at his wound before dying. I was amazed and shocked at the same time.

"How in the world did you do that?"

"What? Even you doubt my skills?"

What skills?" I grinned,

Before Sain could respond, an old man emerged from a door behind throne. An old priest emerged and thanked us for out aid.

"As a token of my gratitude I shall allow you to lay hands on the Mani Katti and pray for a safe journey,"

The moment Lyn touched the blade it glowed and came out of it's sheath.

"Huh? How how did this happen?"

"The spirits have called out to you. You are the rightful owner of this sword. Someone I never thought I'd meet in my life,"

"I… I can't… I could't wield the legendary Mani Katti!"

"It is as the sword wishes, otherwise your attempts to draw it would have been as futile as the bandits. Now it is time for you to leave. You may face many ordeals but grip this sword and meet your destiny head on! May fortune small upon you,"

"Thank you father," We all replied before we left the altar.

"So this is the Mani Katti… A blade with no equal," Sain observed the blade in Lyn's hands

"This… It's all so unbelievable…"

That was where I blanked out again. It seems I blank out during all the important conversations. A memory was coming back. I could now remember a name.**  
**

'**Legault, **I know something about that name but… I can't think what it is. Memory loss is a pain'

"Hey Rohan don't you think Lyn is **special**?" Sain asked in a strange manner.

"Huh what?"

"Woah are you ok?"

"I'm fine,"

'The way he said special… Why does it make me feel uneasy?'

"Yeah she is special,"

"STOP! I'm nothing special!" Lyn's reaction surprised me.

"Oh. I'm sorry Lyn I… Wait why do you say you are nothing special anyway?"

Bad question. She gave a brief, angry stare and left my question unanswered. I turned to Kent for an explanation.

"What just happened?"

"Don't worry about it. Lady Lyndis just feels different being the rightful owner of the Mani Katti,"

"Ok. Maybe she's having a little trouble accepting it. But what did I say wrong?"

"You should have been paying attention instead of daydreaming. Perhaps you'd know the answer to your question,"

'Thanks for answering the question sir knight'

"Tell me Kent. How come you wished to be a knight of Lycia anyway?" I was curious. Besides I felt that if we're going to travel together might as well get to know the people I'm traveling with.

"Not much to say. My parents disappeared when I was young. It was my dream to become a knight and fortune favored me. Sain and I were trained by General Eagler, the knight-commander of Caelin,"

"I'm sure your skills also played a part in earning your knighthood," I replied.

"Well I consider this a test of my worth as a knight. I must escort Lady Lyndis to Castle Caelin before it's too late,"

"I see… Tell me Kent is Sain a close friend of yours"

"He is a close friend yes why?"

"It's just that the two of you are so different. Not just by his desire to woo all the women he can find but he seems… loose. Flexible, if you will and less serious than you. You are someone who's stern and strict when it comes to rules," I realized that wasn't a very positive description and I quickly added, "An honorable knight with a strong sense of duty,"

One of my many weaknesses is my mouth. Once I open it, there is no telling what might come out. This is just one of the reasons why I always try to stay quiet and end up failing. I just hoped my words didn't insult the knight.

To my surprise he had a light smile on his face, "Thank you for the generous description. I always thought the ideal knight should follow the rules. I have tried to become an ideal knight. Tell me Rohan. I've told you about my past. May I hear about yours?"

"I should've expected that," I sighed.

"Is the topic uncomfortable?"

"No that isn't it. It's just that I can't remember. I don't remember many details about my past. That's why I'm traveling. I want to learn who I was and who I am now. All I know is I'm a tactician with two blades forged by a nomad tribe," I held out my blades for Kent to observe.

"Why are they glowing?"

"They have always been like that. They were masters at creating weapons,"

"I see so how come you were traveling with Lady Lyndis?"

"She found me unconscious on the plains of Sacae. She asked if she could travel with me and that's how our journey started,"

"I see. Well It looks like we're setting up camp here,"

I looked ahead to see Lyn and Sain stopping to set up our tents. I hurried to help them.

After camp was set up there wasn't a lot to do. We had to keep moving west and cross the mountains. But the mountains were infested with bandits. I tried to take a vacation from my problems by going for a brief walk. I spent most of the time daydreaming about the various possibilities of who I am, what would happen, and what enemies we'd be meeting in battle. When I walk I feel in the same state as when I sleep. My mind is free to wander and I can just… Well it's difficult to explain but I feel calmer after my walks. Today was no different although I took a much longer walk that I had originally anticipated. I decided to head back to camp as it was beginning to get dark when I heard a voice that stopped me in my tracks.

It was singing and it was coming from my right. I soon discovered a cliff where the same beautiful voice I heard in my tent was in action now. Lyn was standing near the edge singing. I guess singing makes her as calm as my walks make me. I turned to leave when I stepped an a branch.

'IDIOT!' The noise was loud enough for Lyn to stop singing and turn. 'Elimine help me'

For a moment I seriously thought about making a run for it but I decided against it.

"Uh… Sorry just happened to be walking along and I heard something. I'll just go back to camp now," her response came quickly.

"Wait!"

"…"

"Please come here," Woah was she sad? I walked towards her and sat in a grassy area. She left the edge to sit by me.

For a while there was an awkward silence that I wasn't too anxious to break. I was a little afraid of what she had to say.

"I… I'm sorry,"

"For?"

"My anger towards you earlier. It wasn't your fault. I… I'm just…lost,"

"What… What are you thinking about Lyn?"

"Everything! First I learn that I'm a marquess' granddaughter and that my granduncle wants to kill me and possibly my grandfather as well, the only other link I have to my past and now THIS!" She held out the Mani Katti, "I'm not fit to wield the most famous blade in all of Sacae! I… I've simply burdened you throughout this journey. My very existence is a threat to my companions' safety. Besides that you three are forced to protect me!"

She put her head in her arms and started crying.

'Uh oh what do I do?' I tried to stay calm even though I felt very far from calm.

"Lyn… no more tears Lyn remember?" Ok maybe that wasn't the best way to start out but that was really the only thing I could think of to say.

"You're right… No… No more…" She wiped her face trying to clear her tears.

While she did this I carefully chose my words and organized my thoughts before speaking again.

"Milady you must not blame yourself for the events that have occurred these past few days. They are not caused by you. I know you. You don't want the throne. You simply want to see your grandfather. Nothing is wrong with that. If anyone is to be blamed for all of this it's that… coward Lord Lundgren.

"…"

"You… You are not a burden. Not to me and not to the knights either. Lyn you are my best friend. You saved my life at the plains and helped me when I had no one else there. I am very grateful for your help and companionship. Without you… I may not have made it this far. And the fact is you are protecting me. Not the other way around,"

"If any one is fit to wield that blade it is you. You are the same girl who I met at the plains. Your family history cannot change who you are. You are still the strong yet compassionate woman I met on the plains. No matter what happens I'm staying with you until you reach Caelin and I'm sure Kent and Sain feel the same way. So please set your mind at ease milady, your existence is a blessing to us all,"

Wow I cannot believe I just said that. Honestly I thought what I was saying was kind of cheesy but it worked.

"I… haven't changed?"

I nodded unable to say anymore. Her expression suddenly became unreadable to most. Fortunately my tactician skills are much better than my people skills. I could see that she was content.

"Yes. I will meet my grandfather and defeat Lundgren. I will do just as the priest said meet my destiny head on with this sword. I will protect the people in harms way,"

'So it took me two paragraphs long to convey the same point that the priest did in one sentence,'

She then looked at me and I found myself staring into her eyes. She smiled.

"Thank you Rohan. Thank you for being there when I needed someone. Thank you for being my friend,"

'I've become a friend to her. That makes me… wait is my heart supposed to be beating this fast?'

"I…uh…um... I am glad you think of me so highly"

"Well you are my master tactician,"

I grinned and found my voice, "Contrary to your opinions you are special. Last I checked peerless warriors are pretty special,"

she smiled and dropped her gaze. After a while she asked, "Rohan, what's wrong?"

That took me by surprise. "Wh-What do you mean?"

"I'm sure you know what I mean,"

"Um,"

"You were there for me when I needed you, now it's my turn. You're having nightmares aren't you?"

'Can her emerald green eyes see right through me?'

"How did you…?"

"I can hear you in your sleep sometimes. I hear you begging for_ it _to stop. So i ask you again. What is wrong?"

"…"

"Please. Tell me,"

"You are right I'm having nightmares. I'm having nightmares. I can see the blood of those that we've been killing to survive. I hear the screams and I feel... Disturbed that I could have caused all this. Yet we're killing these monsters who happily pillage and slaughter anyone. Yet I feel disturbed that I could..."

I didn't need to finish the sentence. She got my point.

"Should I feel like this? I'm a tactician. Death surrounds me and it always will. It is my job to plan how to get you guys through these battles alive. Besides that we are killing bad people... Yet I still feel... No better than those we kill. I am no better than these bandits..."

I looked down. There was nothing else to say. I stayed silently waiting for what she would say.

"The fact that this bothers you proves that you are better," I looked up at her, "You are not evil. You do not pillage for pleasure, you do this to help us... To help me. I had nightmares before too Rohan, I still do. But I never thought I'd regret fighting those monsters. No matter what happens, I will always believe you are a good person,"

I looked back up at her. This was the only time I saw her looking so uneasy. She looked almost afraid.

I sighed. My burdens weren't gone but I felt better. I had some sympathy.

"Thanks Lyn, I'm going to sleep now,"

She smiled and we walked together to our tent. I slept soundly that night, with Lyn's arm wrapped around me.


	4. Chapter 3 First Blood

I decided to try to change a few things including my writing style in this chapter. This is one of the longer chapters. I never noticed that this was turned off but I turned on anonymous reviews a few days ago so any visitors can now review the story. So enjoy the story and please review. :)

* * *

Chapter 3: First Blood

It had been a while since I wore my black cloak. It was hooded and fit comfortably with a cape extending from my shoulders.

"Good morning, Rohan," Sain greeted as I walked out of my tent. "Can I interest you in some breakfast?" he tossed me a loaf of bread which I devoured hungrily. Afterwards he gave me some meat that didn't last long in my hands

"Did I miss anything?"

"No. Lyndis and Kent are discussing travel plans,"

"Have they eaten?"

"Yes," Afterwards we decided to make ourselves useful by packing up the tents bedrolls and few supplies we had including vulneraries, clothes, armor, and some food for later.

"It seems you had a long conversation with Kent yesterday," He said casually.

"Yeah. We were just chatting,"

"What were you talking about?"

"How we got into this mess. Kent was talking a lot about how he got stuck with you," I was joking of course. Sain gave me a knowing smile.

"Ouch, my good man that hurts. I should be the one complaining. He is always after me about how I don't take knighthood seriously!"

"Do you?"

"Of course. You doubt me? Sain? Your best man and knight here?"

"Yes,"

"You wound me! I'd expect that from Lady Lyndis, but not from you," He whined faking injury.

"You should expect worse from Lady Lyndis,"

"Maybe. I'm very surprised though,"

"About what?"

"Kent was in a lighter mood yesterday. The most relaxed I've ever seen him. Though he was still as much of a wet blanket as ever,"

"I see,"

"Yeah, you must be very… different to be able to do that. That's also why I want to know what you two were talking about,"

"Our pasts mostly,"

"Ah,"

I suddenly felt guilty. Sain was the only one here who did not know about me.

'If I could tell Kent I can tell Sain too,' I decided.

So I narrated my story. All about my lost memory, how I met Lyn, and why I was travelling,"

"So you have no idea who you are, where you come from, or where any family of yours is?"

"As far as I know I have no family..."

"I'm sorry. This predicament must feel odd for you,"

"True but I am hoping that travelling with you will help me regain memories,"

"Have you remembered anything?"

"No, nothing that can help me."

"May I offer some advice?"

"Sure,"

"Take your mind off such things. You'll eventually find the answer to this mystery but for now, just think of happy thoughts. We enjoy travelling with your company and there are many things we can do once we reach Caelin or even before,"

"Oh? Like what Sain?" I could already guess his answer.

"We can just take it easy. There are plenty of restaurants to eat at, things to buy, women to woo,"

"I doubt the women like the way you talk so freely to them Sain. How come you are this obssessed with women anyway?"

"Ah it's a curse of mine to be attracted to every women,"

"There is no such curse. It it of your own making Sain,"

"Well it's still enjoyable. Besides we can't live without them,"

"Yeah you'd be in despair if you woke up in a world without them. That's probably your worst nightmare,"

We laughed and joked for a while before Kent and Lyn came.

"We're going to start moving now," said Kent, "The sooner we reach Caelin the better,"

"So you've packed," observed Lyn, "Well then we can leave right away,"

* * *

I hate the mountains. They just slowed us down. Kent gave Lyn his horse so she and Sain were riding at a decent pace. But Kent and I endured the hardships of walking for hours uphill while trying to keep up with the 2 riders. Eventually we saw a clearing and some downhill slopes.

'That village maybe we can restock there. Oh my aching legs!'

The village looked much larger than the others we had seen before. Then I realized that there were actually two separated by a small mountain and walls covering the other side.

We never realized then how much the people were suffering. On the other side of the wall bandits were raiding yet another village further away past the forest areas. None of their cries for help reached our ears. As we got closer. We could see the evil that occurred here.

"This entire place…"

"This entire place is in ruins!" Sain finished

"Taliver mountain…" Lyn began. She was dangerously calm, "It's home to a gang of **vicious, ruthless** bandits. No marquess holds power here. My village was near here… It took one night. The Taliver bandits came at night. The survivors numbered less than ten, including me,"

The edge in her voice was unnerving.

"They're **SOULLESS BEASTS**. I'll never forgive them… Never…"

"Lyndis…" Sain couldn't get any other words out.

"I am **not** running away. I'll be back someday. I will break their swords beneath me like twigs beneath a stallion's hooves. I will avenge my parents and my people. I will do anything in my power…,"

"When that time comes bring me with you,"

"Sain…"

"Don't forget me, either"

"Kent…"

"I will come as well…"

"You're all… thank you…"

I sighed and walked away from the village to the south and observed my surroundings. There was another village to the west past an opening in the wall. The wall, which was tall but climbable. If a good archer were here he could ascend the wall and shoot from there. To the south, surrounded by trees was an armory. When I went closer to the armory I could hear what sounded like a fight.

"Yeah she roughed me up a bit. So I figure fair's fair. it's no more'n she deserves,"

"What are we going to do with her flying mule?"

Bandits, the only people stupid enough to call pegasi flying mules.

"Don't you dare touch her!" A feminine voice yelled. I signaled to Sain who was watching me from a distance. He nodded and brought the others to where the conflict was happening.

"Be on your guard, Lyndis. There seems to be a commotion where Rohan is,"

Two bandits were harrassing a pegasus knight. Taking a brief look at her, I could see the pegasus knight was small with purplish hair.

"Florina is that you?"

"Ah Lyn!"

"What are you doing in a place like this?"

"Is it really you? Lyn.. I…I," She sobbed uncontrollably.

"Now, now no crying,"

"I'm sorry,"

Well she looked pretty terrified. Although I didn't think it was just the bandits. She stared at me like I was some sort of alien creature.

"Florina what are you doing in a place like this?"

"Well… um… When I heard that you left… I decided to follow you… I saw this village and I flew down to ask for any news of you… I didn't see these two and… um…"

"Did your pegasus land on them?" asked Kent.

"Well… A little,"

'A little?'

Under normal circumstances that would have been funny, but coming from the pegasus knight who was near tears...

"Aha she admits it. She almost trampled my buddy here and she's gotta pay," The ugly one threatened. Well both of them were. Bandits usually are. The uglier one, who was this guys buddy, looked like the leader of this pack.

"I… I said sorry… Many times over…"

"Look she's clearly sorry, can't we just let this pass. It's not like you're injured or anything,"

'I wish he was injured. Worthless piece of trash,'

"No chance. The girl and the pegasus go with us… By force if need be."

The trash ran towards the armory and headed north from there calling his friends out.

"Looks like we'll have to fight this out," Lyn was observing the walls, "These walls will should make it harder for our opponents to maneuver,"

"Since when did you become tactician?" I asked somewhat irritated. My only purpose here was to be the tactician and strategically guide them through battle. If that were taken away… Well… I'd be useless to this group.

"Sorry. Maybe your brilliance is rubbing off on me,"

"Sure…" I said rolling my eyes, "Let's visit that village there,"

I turned to Florina, "You can fight right? Or do you want to stay out of this conflict,"

She didn't answer. She just trembled. 'Is it just me or is she more afraid of me than the bandits?'

"Don't mind her Rohan she's uncomfortable around men," Lyn clarified, "Florina this is our tactician, Rohan"

"Pl… Pleased to meet you…"

"You're a pegasus knight aren't you? Can you fight?"

"Yes!"

"Very well then take orders from him then,"

"O..Ok,"

"I can go visit that village myself," I stated, "Kent, Sain. Past that wall over there is a narrow entrance," I was pointing to the east, "Go there and kill anyone on the other side of the wall. Sain you go first, Kent you can throw your javelins over the wall at our enemies if you think you can land a hit. Stay behind Sain and be ready to back him up if an enemy archer comes,"

They nodded and proceeded to do what I told them.

"Lyn go with the two knights,"

"What about you?"

"I'm just visiting this village I'll join you when that's done,"

She gave me a skeptical glance and went to join the knights. Now came the one person who I was almost afraid of speaking too.

"Florina?"

"…Same…Same guy" She whispered. She said some more but I could only hear this.

"Excuse me?"

"Huh? Oh… no… Please… Don''t worry about it… Please name your order and I will follow it gladly…"

"Ok… There might be some bandits to the north over the wall. I'll leave it to you. If you think you can take him, then attack him. If you can't fly back and I'll give you new orders. If you are going up there and there's no sign of danger, visit the village past here… Are you ok?"

"I… I'm fine. I'll do as you say," She stammered. Florina flew off past the wall and moments later I could hear a pained cry that could only be male.

* * *

"The tactician" Florina said to herself. She knew he was the same one from Ilia. The cloak… it could only be him. But what was he doing here with Lyn? Could he be trusted? Florina was afraid but she knew that if Lyn trusted him, she could as well. The mercenary she saw over the wall was surprised to see her and even more surprised to be skewered with her spear. Whoever the tactician is… she would be sure to talk to Lyn about it after.

"H-hello?" Florina called out to the village. An old woman appeared.

'Thank god it's not a man' Florina thought.

The old woman thanked her for her warning of bandits and gave her 2000 gold to use.

'I'd better go back to see what else he wants me to do for him…'

Maybe Lyn knew who he was… Yeah of course. Lyn would never travel with a stranger without knowing his background. That reassured her and she flew back patting Huey

* * *

"So you wish to join us?" When I visited the village I met a traveller and archer named Wil who was apparently protecting the villagers from the possibility of a raid. When I told him our story he asked to come and aid us.

"Yea. I'm quite skilled with the bow,"

I smiled, an archer would prove to be useful, especially here with all these walls.

"Alright follow me"

We ran to the narrow opening where I found that the three i sent there were gone. I'd hoped the trail of bodies meant that they survived and pushed on meant that...

"Kent's at the armory," Sain's voice surprised me. I spun around to see him and Lyn standing next to the corner.

"You two already cl-GET BACK!"

I barely managed to pull her behind me as the arrow passed and planted itself a few inches from where Lyn was standing. Sain's reaction time was incredible. He whipped around and charged the archer. He was about to slash him until the archer fell dead at his horse's hooves. Wil had reacted swifter. He strung his bow and made a quickdraw shot at the thug.

Lyn looked at me awestruck, "How did… Thank you. I owe you my life,"

My cheeks were burning, "Don't mention it. Why did you guys push without clearing the rest of them from the other side of the wall?

"I thought we did. My apologies Rohan it was my mistake," Sain admitted

"Just let the enemies come to you next time," He nodded as Kent returned from the armory. Here's a spare sword for you two. I also got this lance for Florina. Do you know where she is Rohan?"

Before I could respond a familiar voice cried, "Wha? HELP! an **ARCHER!**"

"Oh hi Florina. I think this archer is an ally. Is he?" Lyn asked.

"Yeah. This is Wil guys. I met him in the village I just visited. He's going to join us in this battle. As you saw for yourself Sain, he is skilled with the bow,"

Much to my amusement, Sain was pouting, probably annoyed that his opportunity to show Lyndis and the new lady his skills was foiled.

"Hello everyone. I guess I should introduce myself after the battle," He pointed at the leader. He was standing where the village his pack of beasts destroyed.

"We'd better move,"

So we did. We moved pretty quickly too. The mercenary was taken out quickly by the knights' lances but we were in for a surprise. Behind the mountains came some more of his "buddies"

Since there was such a narrow path behind the village they had the advantage.

'Hmm I should send Lyn with Wil behind her then they can hold off… Oh no Florina!'

With Florina's flying abilities she could bypass the threat of the other bandits. She sped towards the leader but stopped short of him and began... talking?

I wasn't sure what to think but I knew that she would have no chance of negotiating with him. I unsheathed by swords and ran. Two of the three bandits were busy engaging Lyn, while the third turned to me. I was the last thing he saw before he fell with an arrow piercing his heart.

"No don't!" cried the knights, though they couldn't stop me. Their horses couldn't run well in that narrow space.

I drew my swords just as I heard him, "…foolish girl, I will accept none of your apologies nor will I withdraw. You and your winged mule come with us,"

"I don't think so," I sounded a lot braver than I felt. I was no good with these swords. Swords specially crafted for me. But I had to start somewhere.

'Florina's spear against a steel axe. She is at a distinct disadvantage. At least I have some advantage, though with me I will probably still fail. Hopefully they come to back me up,'

He rushed at me, much quicker than I thought, swinging his axe horizontally. I had to duck to avoid being decapitated. I attempted to stab him after his blunder. This time I succeeded causing his stomach to bleed slightly. However his wound seemed to have no effect on his ferocity. I could only hope my speed was better than his… And my luck wouldn't take a turn for the worse.

Florina also tried jabbing a few times but her spear was easily blocked by the axe. I began a series of offensive strikes against the bandit. Somehow I forced him back but failed to wound him any more than I already had. Suddenly he growled and to my horror, I saw him attack Florina. Even, with a spear she was more than a match for him, so he attacked Huey. Florina miscalculated and despite her dodge, The axe connected with her pegasus' leg. Her pegasus seemed to scream in pain. Florina fell off due to Huey's sudden motions. Now she was at the mercy of the bandit. All my anger suddenly triggered. I came to protect this girl from the bandits and I was **NOT** going to fail. Not after all this. With a battle cry I slashed at him once more and my swords connected with his chest. He grunted in surprise and fell back. He was more severely wounded than before, but still strong. With one swift motion he jabbed me dropping my guard… and struck me once in the ribs and once in the shoulder. I screamed. The pain... It was too strong. My breathing became irregular and blood exited my body where the axe struck me. The pain and the blood were all I could remember from that battle. I fell to the ground unable to move. Then everything went black. The last things I heard were the battle cries of someone behind me and the voice.

"...Don't die"

Then everything went black.

* * *

"Will he be alright?"

"Who knows? That was the first time I've ever seen him fight. He's strong to say the least but not as strong as the rest of us,"

"Come on Kent he was facing the leader. He made it possible for Florina to be saved and Lyn to defeat him!"

"True… I'm worried about Lady Lyndis though… She hasn't left his room since she entered. She may not come out at all until he recovers… or dies,"

"KENT! Don't say that! We'd be lost without him!"

"…"

"I'm going to go talk to Wil and perhaps the villagers,"

"Now's not the time to flirt Sain,"

"I'm not going there for that. Not right now anyway,"

* * *

'How could he be so STUPID?' These were Lyn's thoughts. Rohan was sleeping now for 3 days! They couldn't travel without him and even if they could, she refused to. She wasn't about to leave him… After all he didn't leave her and he had many opportunities to.

"Lyn?"

"Florina?"

"I brought these vulneraries. Perhaps we should apply some more,"

Lyn nodded and used the vulneraries on Rohan's chest and shoulder. They still hadn't been completely healed and everyone volunteered their vulneraries. She had exhausted one by using it 3 times. Currently she was using another that Florina had brought.

"I'm sorry Lyn," She was ready to cry again, "This… This is my fault… If… If I hadn't rushed to the bandit maybe… He wouldn't have had to…"

"Don't burden yourself Florina… If he could've trusted me to take care of them, then this… He…"

"I would've died from my mistake… He… He saved my life…" Florina trembled partly from owing her life to a strange man and partly from thinking about her death, "He didn't need to help me Lyn you're right. But I couldn't have protected myself from that bandit for long. Not with my spear…"

"…"

"Lyn?"

"Yes?"

"I know this may not be the… um… best time to ask but um… who is Rohan exactly? Like where did you meet him what do you know about him?"

This was odd. Florina was usually reserved, even with her sometimes. She was the last person Lyn would have expected to ask questions.

"Well I don't know that much about him. I found him on the plains of Sacae… When he woke up most of his memory was gone. He's been traveling with me ever since I found him. He's a tactician as you saw. He plans our strategies when we go to battle. But I'm not sure about his background I'm not completely sure either,"

"Oh… I see,"

"Florina?

"Yes Lyn?"

"I'm surprise you want to know so much about him. Is there… a reason?"

Florina shuddered. Should she tell Lyn? She couldn't lie to her best friend but the fact that Lyn didn't know much unnerved her. Yet she was sitting in this room waiting for him to recover since they came. But she didn't know exactly how to put her thoughts into words.

"Look Lyn… Can we please keep this between us?"

"Of course Florina what is it?"

"Well…"

* * *

Wil was cooking some dinner. He had just gotten some food from the villagers who were kind enough to go hunting and providing food for the saviors of their village. Will had enough food for a feast. But he knew that he had to conserve most of it… There was a long way to go from here to Caelin and from there to his village. He sighed remembering his experiences and pondering about how his family and friends were.

"Hi Wil,"

"Oh well hey there Sain"

"You cooking?"

"Yep my mom and many of the villagers taught me. I always wanted to travel and my mother knew that cooking was a good skill to have. Hard to go hungry when you can make your own food,"

"I wish we found you earlier… Can I help?"

"You can cook?"

"A little… Food is one of my many interests. I'm not a great cook but perhaps you can show me what you can do,"

"I'll show you what I know,"

So Sain and Wil began cooking and Sain learnt quickly.

"I think this meal is going to be a good one!" Wil exclaimed.

"Compliments of **my** culinary talent,"

"Hey I taught you,"

"Maybe I'm just an amazing learner,"

"Maybe. You like women right? I know this girl in my village. Her name's Rebecca. Maybe you two could meet,"

"I'd meet any woman. Oh a beauteous rose by the name of Rebecca. I'm sure she'd love to meet an honorable, daring knight of Lycia!"

"I'm sure… How is Rohan?

Sains expression became dull, "Ah, alas he has not woken up still. Kent thinks he may die. The truth is he's the reason we made it this far,"

"Ah, a master tactician hm?"

"Well I'm not entirely sure… But he has lots of experience in this field… Fighting? not so much,"

"Ah. Where'd he come from though?"

"…"

"Do you know?"

"A little. Look I don't mean any offense but I think it would be better if you spoke with him about this. I mean it is his… secret if you will. I don't think I should be giving it out,"

"Wise choice," Wil was almost surprised. He was much wiser than he acted. Perhaps if one looked past his desire for women and the way he acts, they'd see something better.

"Well then you can tell me about your own past can't ya?" WIl asked wanting to keep the conversation alive,

"I can do that. But let's finish this meal first. I'm starving!"

* * *

"You saw him WHERE?" Lyn was surprised that Florina of all people could have made contact with him before his memory loss.

"Well… um… When I was in Ilia... I... He..."

"Florina, please. Organize your thoughts and tell me,"

"Ok... I was in Ilia, working as a mercenary as most pegasus knights did back then. I saw a figure that looked like him traveling with a girl... The girl had pale skin with turquoise hair. She looked like a dancer at first sight. Rohan... I-I'm not completely sure if it was him because he was wearing his black cloak. But I saw his eyes and his cloak looks too similar to the one the man I saw was wearing,"

"Oh... Did he say anything to you?"

"Yeah. He asked me if I saw a bard who had the same color hair as the girl and was carrying a flute Then he asked me to tell him the girl was safe if I were to see him. He paid me some gold and left with the girl. I encountered the boy a few days later. He was looking for the girl Rohan was traveling with and well. He claimed that she had been kidnapped..."

"You're saying that Rohan kidnapped a girl for no apparent reason? Why would he..? I'm sorry Florina I doubt you know... It's just that ever since I met him he... He doesn't seem to be the type of person who would do something like this,"

"Yeah. He put himself in harms way to save my life... I'm sure there is more to this than we know. Lyn this is going to be our secret right?"

"For now. You do understand that we may have to tell him what we know,"

"... I understand,"

"..."

"I.. I'd better take care of Huey. Her leg needs to heal. Although Pegasi heal pretty quickly,"

"Ok Florina. Thanks for telling me all of this,"

"I should be thanking you for that incident with the bees,"

Lyn smiled as she reminisced the experience that made the two of them friends. Then she looked at the foolish tactician who blindly charged in. She sighed

"Please..." she whispered as if it would do any good.

She drifted off into sleep next him. The others were asleep after dinner. All of them wondering the same thing... What happens next?


	5. Chapter 4 Doubtful Recovery

The story continues! Enjoy! If you can find the time to review that would be very helpful!

* * *

Chapter 4: Doubtful Recovery

I hate being unconscious. But the worst part of it is waking up. Waking up knowing I should not have been asleep. Wondering if I were actually living or dead. I woke up feeling a sense of Déjà vu. I was in a medium sized bed. I felt like I was actually in a house instead of a hut like last time. I noticed Lyn sleeping next to me.

'How long have I been out?'

"Oh good morning Ro... ROHAN!"

"Uh... hi," I was crushed, literally. Lyn pulled me into a tight embrace and I was paralyzed. My emotions were so mixed that I still cannot fathom how I felt that day. It was a mixture of glee, panic, confusion, and shock. I slowly hugged her back and we remained like that for a while. Did I mention she was crushing me?

"Lyn... I... Air..."

"Sorry," She released me from her hug, "What were you thinking? You thought you could take that bandit out on your own?"

"I... Florina was in danger... Besides she was there and attacking too so I wasn't alone,"

Now that I thought about it, I wasn't sure what I meant to achieve by rushing at the bandit. I knew I couldn't beat him. I can't fight well enough to beat him. But I did manage to prevent him from kidnapping Florina but... perhaps I should've waited. But if I had Florina could've been captured and events would have turned out differently.

Lyn sighed, "I'm going to let the others know you're ok,"

She left me to my ruminating.

* * *

'I'm not letting him out of my sight again,' This was Lyn's first thought after she left. The tactician tried to fight. He knew he couldn't and yet he did anyway... Well at least he was alive.

Lyn entered the house across from the one Rohan was in. She saw Kent and Wil playing some sort of battle game on paper. Kent was checking the weapons supply and the family who had allowed the knights and Wil stay there for the night. A young man in his late 20s, his wife, and two children. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Lyn. After four days of being in that house, she had finally came out of Rohan's room.

Wil was the first to ask, "Is he feeling better?"

Lyn paused and said, "He has regained consciousness and from the looks of it he has recovered from his injuries,"

That brought smiles all around. Only Kent was unaffected by the news.

"Good," He replied, "We can start moving again then right?"

"Yes we can,"

The man informed them about a fortress to the west.

"If you start soon I suspect you'd arrive there by sunset. Perhaps you can use it as a rest area for the night,"

"Thank you so much. You've done so much for us,"

"You have too," Responded his wife, "You saved us all from those... Monsters,"

"You have given us more than we have given you," everyone turned to see the tactician standing at the entrance. He was wearing the green robes that he usually wore, "I wish for you to have this. I have no use for it," He handed a shining blue gem to them and walked back.

"My things have been packed... Please inform me when we are going to leave," With that he left the room

* * *

I clutched my ribs. Despite so many vulneraries being used it was still aching. A winnie of a horse. I spun around to see Huey floating besides me. She came close and seemed to be... examining me? I knew that pegasi were smart but that... That really surprised me. It seemed to be satisfied with whatever it saw and put it's wings around me. The warmth of it's wings was very calming. I lost myself to it's wings and put an arm on its back. Yep I was essentially hugging a pegasus.

"...Um...I'm..."

Another surprise. I turned to see Florina behind me. She looked like she was going to faint. I immediately removed my hands from the pegasus' back.

"My apologies Florina,"

"Oh... You... You don't need to... Um apologize. I was just... checking where Huey was... Her leg is still recovering,"

I scrutinized the injury. I knew about the healing qualities a pegasus possessed, so I wasn't surprised to see the leg completely healed. I had forgotten that it had been 4 days.

"Thanks for... helping me..."

"How so?"

"Well that bandit might have gotten me if..."

"I'm sure you could have taken him. But you are welcome,"

Huey was resting her head on my shoulders. 'Odd the pegasus... She's the complete opposite of her rider. Huey wasn't shy at all. But Florina... Why do I get the feeling that there's more to her behavior than meets the eye. Not just because I'm a man, although that had a large effect, but something more.'

"I'm guessing you have to pack and take care of Huey. I'll leave you to your... duties,"

Her expression remained the same as before, but she acknowledged with a nod.

* * *

After giving our thanks to the villagers and receiving lots of food for our journey, we set forward to Caelin. Thankfully this trip had fewer montains which gave some relief to my legs and ribs. Sain noticed that I was in pain.

"Do you need a mount? You can use my horse,"

"N-no I'll be fine,"

My ribs still burned, but I didn't want special attention here as well. I was extremely happy that Wil joined our company. The two of us could talk for hours at a time despite the silence from the rest of the group. Various topics arose, food, Wil's travels, weapons, and what animals we could hunt for. Though with all the food from the villagers I doubted we would need to hunt. When I saw a shape a few miles ahead.

"It looks like the ruined fortress," Kent observed, "The man was right, it is nearly sundown,"

We reached the fortress in about 5 minutes after we saw it. Some members of our party weren't impressed.

"This mildewy old fortress is the best we can do? Sain whined.

"The bandits keep everything in turmoil around here," Wil explained, "No one has time to worry about travelers and there are a lot of us.

"This will be fine. Who wants to be stuck inside, anyway? I prefer a place where I can feel the wind blow," Lyn stated.

"As long as I'm at Lyn's side I'll be fine..." Florina responded.

I roamed around the fortress to further examine it. It was smaller than it looked. It a south entrance and an east entrance. However there was a cracked wall to the west that looked breakable.

'Someone could create an entrance by breaking this... I doubt anyone will want to though,'

I was wrong as usual, but before _they _came someone else surprised me.

"Your pardon sir?"

"Huh? Oh hello there- Woah are you alright?" Her leg was damaged. It was slightly swollen but the skin around it was dark. So it looked serious.

"It's fine. Don't worry. It's from a childhood childhood sickness. I can't travel far on it, but it doesn't trouble me much,"

I put her arm around me and helped her to the back of the building.

"What are you doing here by yourself?" Lyn inquired.

"I'm looking for my husband... I heard he was in the area. He was going to raise money to have my leg mended. He's a kindhearted man, but I fear he might have gotten involved in something dangerous. I got so worried... Here's a sketch of him. It's a poor likeness at best but... His name is Dorcas. Have you seen him or heard anything about him?"

"I'm sorry. I don't believe I've seen or heard of him,"

"Well if you do please tell him that Natalie is looking for him?"

"Of course," I replied

We made ourselves comfortable. Kent had volunteered himself and Sain to keep watch during the night, much to Sain's dismay. I was bored. Lyn wanted to be alone though I remembered her warning.

"At the first sign of trouble call out. I'll be there faster than the wind,"

I was trying to entertain myself with a game of chess against Wil. Despite of my tactical knowledge, I never thought I was that great at chess. Many people could best me, Wil wasn't one of those people.

"Drat checkmate again... How do you do it?"

"Think a few steps ahead. Forethought is key,"

He sighed, "I guess I'm just not that skilled with this forethought,"

"Nah I'm just better,"

"Well I'm going to try to play against Sain or Kent. Someone I can beat ya know?"

I laughed, "Ok then, good luck,"

I walked out the east entrance. Despite everything it was still pretty bright, which was nice. I analyzed the outside of the fortress. All the walls were stable and the patterns on them were very well made.

'Guess this fortress is just for show'

"Ow!" Huey had shown up again and was nipping at my robe.

"Hey stop that's my best robe!" I said playfully. Huey winnied and stood by me, revealing her rider.

"Hi Florina," I said casually. I was hoping she wasn't that afraid of my presence.

"Um… Hi… Rohan…" stammered Florina. She seemed even more nervous than usual, "I-I have… Something I need… to tell you… I…"

Now I was curious. Perhaps what she had to tell me would explain why she was more nervous around me than others.

"Well… It's kinda… Um… I hope…." She was completely lost. Whatever she had to say must have been pretty important if she was stuttering like that.

"BANDITS!" A voice boomed,

Another voice sounded, "Bandits are approaching!"

"Hold that thought Florina," I ran to the fortress where everyone else was getting their weapons ready.

"Shall we ride out and meet them?" Sain asked.

"No. Natalie needs to be protected. Guard all the entrances. Wil, Florina guard the west. The wall there is breakable so kill as many bandits as you can. Kent, Sain guard the main entrance. Lyn let's go to the east entrance," I instructed.

All of them nodded and took their positions. When we approach the entrance I saw a familiar face.

"Hey isn't that..?"

Lyn nodded and spoke to the man, "You! Tell me, are you Dorcas?

The man lowered his axe slightly. His voice was gruff, "... How do you know my name?"

"Natalie told me. What are you doing with these... rogues?"

"I need money..."

"That may be... but joining up with bandits?"

"This is the only way to earn gold in these parts... I'll do anything... even this," He looked defeated. He needed gold yet he was not a bandit.

"Would you even hurt your wife?" I countered, "Natalie is in here. We're trying to protect her!"

"What! Natalie is here?" I struck a nerve. Dorcas' expression changed to agony. He could not work with these bandits if it meant harming his wife.

Lyn continued, "She was so worried, she came looking for you. Think Dorcas! Would your actions please your wife?"

He was silent for a while, "...You're right. I understand now. I cannot do this. I'm done with these bandits, here and now,"

I smiled as he continued, "And I would repay you for your kindness towards Natalie. Allow me to fight for you,"

"Very well stay at this entrance and kill anyone who comes. Call for help if you need it,"

He nodded and threw his axe at an opposing brigand approaching from the northeast. It acted like a boomerang, striking the bandit in the face and returning to Dorcas' hand.

"I'm going to help the knights if this wall is covered," Lyn said and ran to the entrance.

* * *

In a battle like this, one would think that I'd be running all around the fortress giving orders and devising strategies. But that was not the case. Problems seemed to resolve themselves. Wil's accuracy with the bow was a huge setback to the bandits approaching. On top of that, they had to deal with Florina. At the main entrance, Lyn and the knights were completely destroying any oncoming bandits. Whenever Dorcas called for help, I ran to him only to find Lyn already helping Dorcas with whatever problems Dorcas was encountering. Everytime she signaled to me to get back. I guess she wasn't about to let me get injured again. I spent most of the time staying with Natalie as a last resort if bandits got that far.

"I thank you for your kindness towards me and my husband," Natalie said.

"Of course Natalie. You're husband... he's kind. He'd do anything to mend your leg,"

"Yeah, but... I'd rather keep this condition than see him in danger... I don't want to burden him,"

"He doesn't consider you a burden. You mean a lot to him. Don't devalue yourself. It isn't your fault, Natalie," I sighed, "A friend of mine has the same problem,"

"The girl with the green hair... Lyn right?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"I guessed... Do you like her?"

"...Um well..."

She smiled knowingly, "I don't mean to discomfort you. It's just that... the way she protects you and prevents you from fighting... I think she cares about you quite a bit,"

"Yeah, but that's due to our last battle against bandits. I was injured and unconscious for 4 days,"

"Oh, I see. I hope this didn't cause you any discomfort,"

"No. It didn't. Thanks for your company,"

A loud crash interrupted our chat.

"I'd better go check what that was,"

She nodded and sat there cradling her leg. I think it hurt more than she made it out to be.

When I arrived at the scene, I saw two things. The first was that the wall had collapsed from the raid, the second was Lyn. Again she signaled for me to fall back. This time I disobeyed. I ran over to Wil who had just shot another bandit in the mouth. He choked and coughed blood before collapsing.

"What's happening?"

"It seems the bandits are focusing this side now that the wall is down,"

"Should I fight?"

"No. Don't. We can cover this,"

"Fine I'll stay here, the rest of the entrances are pretty well covered,"

Wil nodded as he strung another bow. Bandits were dropping fast. Lyn's strokes were so fast that most of the bandits didn't know what hit them. Florina and Huey were also killing enemies as quickly as Lyn, although her spears gave her a disadvantage against most of the brigands. I watched, and the same feelings came back. Bodies were dropping every second and every second more blood poured out. I looked away unable to bear the sight.

'Wh-What have I become?'

"You alright?" A voice snapped me out of my daze.

"Yeah I'm fine. Look out one of them is coming close,"

I immediately drew my blades and stepped in front of Wil. The brigand swung his axe and caused one of my swords to go flying out of my hand. But I did enough, I slid out of the way as Wil shot him twice.

"I think they're retreating,"

Sure enough, the bandits were fleeing from their dead brethren. Victory was ours. I picked up my sword which lay on the floor next to the wall and sheathed my blades. I looked up to see a disapproving look on Lyn's face.

"Why were you fighting?"

"Me? Fighting?"

"I just saw you. You ignored my warning to stay back!" Lyn admonished, her voice was slowly rising.

I sighed, "Look I'm fine,"

She opened her mouth to say something, then closed it. But her expression told me, she had words to say to me later.

I sighed, knowing I was in for it. Kent, Sain, and Dorcas were waiting in the back. The knights looked at me.

"It's dark. We'd better eat and get some sleep. We should cross the border in about 2 to 3 days. Bandits shouldn't trouble us after that,"

I nodded, and went to talk to Dorcas and Natalie.

"Are you guys feeling better?"

"Yes I am. Thank you for protecting my wife... Rohan yes?"

I nodded. He continued, "Well you know that I need to raise money to mend my wife's leg. I don't want to make the mistake of working with bandits or mercenaries like those... May I join your group?

"Dorcas! Please... I don't want to see you hurt,"

"Natalie. Don't worry about me,"

"How can I not? You're all I have!" She began tearing up. I knew that Dorcas would be very valuable on our trip... But I had to say something to Natalie. I couldn't have her worrying.

"Natalie," I spoke directly to her, "I will do whatever it takes to help your husband through this... Though I doubt I will need to do much. His willpower is stronger than most. I promise, he will return alive and well with the money to mend your leg,"

The power of my words had an effect on both of them. Natalie slowly nodded. She couldn't do anything more.

"I think... I'll leave you two alone for now,"

* * *

'Oh. I knew I should have told Lyn before talking to him...' Florina was shuddering. She couldn't tell him... not now. It had taken all her courage to even approach Rohan the first time. Now she wasn't sure if she could.

'Maybe I'll ask Lyn to tell him. Yeah. That'll work, Lyn will solve everything. She isn't shy like me,'

"Hey Florina,"

"Wah! Oh hey Lyn... You startled me,"

"Oh I'm sorry. I just wanted to talk to you,"

"Is something wrong Lyn?"

"...No. I just wanted to talk,"

"Oh. Well. Hey Lyn you haven't told me what you've been up to since you left.

"Yeah. Well not a lot happened. I've been living on the plains for the most part. 6 months after the... attack, I found Rohan. He was unconscious on the plains and I helped him recover. When that happened, bandits from Bern came to raid the local villages. Rohan guided me to victory over them there. Afterwards I asked if I could travel with him after explaining my situation. Afterwards we traveled to Bulgar to purchase supplies. There we met the knights, though I didn't think much of them then. After another encounter with bandits the knights told me who they were and who I was. They told me how I was the granddaughter of marquess Caelin. After that we traveled to the shrine of the Mani Katti. Some mercenaries were attempting to steal it at the time, but we managed to deal with them. The priest allowed me to lay hands on the Mani Katti to pray for a safe journey. It was then that I drew the Mani Katti. It was then that I found out that the blade with no equal was mine to wield. After that we came to the village where we met you.

"Wow Lyn! You've been through a lot,"

"I guess what about you?"

"Well... Like I said, I was training as a mercenary to improve my skills as a pegasus knight. Once I heard that you left I looked for you around the Taliver Mountains. After that I found you in that village,"

"Wait. You went to the Taliver Mountains? ALONE?!"

"Well... Um... I wasn't sure where to find you. I didn't actually go there... I just... well went around that area. I wanted to find you,"

Lyn was astonished, "Florina... Well I'm glad we found you. But **never** go to a place like that alone. Ok?"

"Ok Lyn. I promise... It's so good to see you again," They embraced. It had been so long since they had seen each other. They talked, laughed, and reminisced all the memories they had together.

* * *

"It's pretty dark... are you sure about this?"

"I am. Don't worry. I shouldn't be too long. And besides I already ate,"

"... Are you sure you don't want to talk to one of us about this? I don't know what is ailing you but..."

"Thank you for your kindness Kent. But I just need some time alone to think. I-I should be better after this,"

"Alright then. I don't think you would want Lady Lyndis to come looking for you,"

I smiled, "No I won't,"

With that I left. It had been a long day. I hoped that being alone for a little while would help me. I had tried talking to Wil for a while. It didn't help. Not that he wasn't good company, but something was bothering me and I didn't know what. I let my mind wander.

'Hmm. Hopefully we won't have any bandit attacks for a while. However persistent the Ganelon bandits might be, they would have to take time to recover from a loss like this. What about Dorcas and Natalie. I wonder what they'll decide. I can save a portion of gold we earn for her leg. Lyn... I'm sorry,"

I walked south for a while, trying to forget the bodies the blood. Although for the first time that wasn't the main thing bothering me. Lyn. She was only trying to protect me but...

'Gah. Why do I always have to be protected... I feel helpless... Ok, I am helpless. Perhaps I should spar with her or the knights... I need the practice. Although I prefer not to fight, I need to defend myself. That... That will work. I should get back now.'

It had gotten much darker by the time I got back. I saw Sain who seemed to be about to doze off.

"Hey!" I whispered.

"Woah! Oh it's you Rohan... Sorry,"

"Should I take over? You look like you're about to collapse at any moment,"

"Ugh... No... I'm awake," Sain was half yawning, "Don't worry I'm still alert,"

"Alright... If you are too tired to continue, wake me or Kent up, alright?"

"Sure,"

Everyone else was asleep. Even Huey... That was a relief. It didn't take me long to realize that Lyn was missing.

"Over here!" A voice sounded around the east entrance. Looks like she was going to let me have it now... I headed past the east entrance and waited near the walls.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"How come you called me over here?"

"I wanted to talk to you,"

Sighing, I asked, "Is this going to be pleasant for me?"

"...Sit,"

I obeyed, leaning against the wall with my legs stretched out. Lyn sat next to me.

"...Before you say anything, I had no intention of fighting. I just wanted to check the wall and see if I could help,"

"I understand,"

"..."

"Rohan, I don't want to see you get hurt again. That day... I could never forgive myself for seeing you hurt like that,"

"Oh?"

"Yeah... Look we'll never get to Caelin without you. Lundgren is going to create as many obstacles as he can. It was your strategies that got us this far.

"... Alright. I'll stay out of the way. I don't want to fight. At the same time I feel helpless when you and the others are forced to defend me. I guess I am helpless though..."

"You're not... and thank you,"

"..."

"Hey Rohan?"

"Hmm?"

"I feel like it's been a long time since we've been able to chat like this,"

"What do you mean?:

"Well. So many people have joined our group... I just never expected this. Besides I feel like it's been a while since just the two of us could chat,"

"Well we did have a chat on that cliff a few nights ago. But we've been through a lot,"

"That's true. Would you mind if I asked you some questions? I hope they don't bother you. I just wanted to get to know you better,"

"Nope. Go right ahead,"

"What makes you truly happy?"

"Well... I'm not sure. Truly happy... um... I guess I could say good friends and good food,"

"That simple huh?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," she chuckled, "I just thought that a tactician would have something... more complex. Is that it?"

"... Well. I guess I could also say that the feeling of progress or the feeling that I get when I actually do something right. I tend to make many mistakes,"

"Everyone does,"

"Yeah, but I feel like I've made more. So when I do something right I feel better about myself. Also when I'm working towards a certain goal and I feel like I'm getting closer to it. That feeling also fills me with joy,"

"I see,"

"What about you Lyn?"

"Well... you know what you said about progress? I feel happier when I felt that I've gotten stronger,"

"Ah. How do you know when you've gotten stronger?

"I punch you and see if I can leave a mark,"

"Ow!" reacting to her playful hit, "You..." I gave here a playful hit on her shoulder this time. Something I'd live to regret. Lyn started a little war against me by beating my chest playfully.

"Ow! Hey! Lyn! I think you already made a mark! Haha stop!"

She did but not after considerable damage to me, "I don't think that was... uhhh..."

I stopped mid sentence completely stunned. Lyn had undone her ponytail.

'...oh my...'

Ok I was definitely staring at her now. Don't get me wrong, Lyn looked amazing with her ponytail, but without it she looked like a princess! Well she was a princess but... I think the point is understood.

"It's not polite to stare," she said winking.

"Uhh," I was completely dysfunctional. My cheeks turned a new shade of red, I could not avert my gaze no matter how hard I tried. In all my years as a tactician, I had never felt like this.

After what seemed to me like hours, I finally replied, "S-Sorry..."

My eyes finally looked away as laughter filled my ears. My whole face was burning now.

"Erm... I think I'd better go to sleep. Hopefully Sain is still awake,"

"If he isn't don't worry I can take over night watch,"

"Princesses aren't supposed to have watch duty,"

"Well princesses aren't supposed to be sword fighters either. And they most certainly aren't supposed to fight in battle all the time and beat on their tactician for fun. I guess I'm just... a different type of princess... something else you know?"

"Oh..." Before my courage failed me, I whispered, "You... You're something else all right,"

Immediately I looked away.

'I didn't know my face could be this hot. Oh Elimine why did I say that. She's a princess! Man I really need to work on my people skills. Sain could've done better than that...'

Looking back I could see some surprise still there on her face. Her cheeks were slightly pink and she had an amused smile on her face.

'Wow... It seems a tactician really doesn't miss anything. Even at night. At least I have those skills,"

I excused myself and got my bedroll. It would only get harder from there


	6. Chapter 5 The Light in Darkness

I hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Enjoy

* * *

Ch 5 The Light in Darkness

Wil was the only other one awake. Even the knights were asleep, "Well you're up early today," I commented.

"Yep. I can make some breakfast in a few minutes. I just woke up," He began making some sandwiches, "May I ask you something? I hope it isn't... Well an uncomfortable topic,"

"Sure. Go for it,"

"When you were unconscious in the village, I spoke to Sain. We spoke about you a little. I asked him about where you came from. I would have asked you directly but I wasn't sure when you'd wake up and I was curious. Sain told me that it would be better if I asked you,"

"I see. So you want to know about my past, right?" He acknowledged and I continued, "Well, I cannot remember much. I woke up one day in a hut. That was when I first met Lyn. I realized I couldn't remember my past. Lyn had found me unconscious on the plains and to this day I'm not sure how I got there,"

"I see. So what happened next?"

I told him everything that had happened since then. How we went to Bulgar, how we found out about Lyn's past, how we found the Mani Katti, and how we arrived at the area, Wil was at.

"How interesting! This could be an interesting adventure!"

"It already is. But it's tiring," I sighed, "I really hope the bandits have given up or at the very least won't find us for the next few days,"

"Yeah me too. Good morning Kent!"

Sure enough the orange haired knight made his way to us, "Good morning," He responded yawning, "We should get going soon,"

"No. We're exhausted right now. I think we need to take it easy for a bit."

"We can take it easy when we reach Caelin. We need to get there quickly,"

"I understand, but we're all tired. Setting off immediately may be too much. I think it's better if we rest for a bit before continuing,"

"... Very well. But let's not waste too much time.

"Want some breakfast Kent?," Wil passed him a sandwich.

"Woah. This is amazing!"

I took a bite ago see what was missing. Wil's sandwich was amazing! It had the tenderness of meat with a blend of vegetables.

"Wil, your sandwich making skills are incredible! You ought to share your recipe,"

"I'm glad you like it. I hope the others do too,"

* * *

The others woke up soon after. Wil decided to call us Lyn's legions. Sain thought the name fitting.

"Lyn's legions shall strike fear into the hearts of our enemies,"

"The only person you're striking fear into right now is Florina,"

But I digress. While the rest of the legions benefited from Wil's culinary talents, I went to take care of our animals. I fed the horses some carrots and grains. Letting them eat only grass, wasn't a good idea considering how much work they were doing. Huey was happy to see me. I wasn't sure what pegasi ate but she seemed content with carrots.

'Florina will feed Huey more,' I assured myself. I turned to walk away but Huey wasn't going to let me go.

"Wha? Hey! Huey! WAAH!" She was pulling me into the air! It was a miracle that I didn't fall. Huey was biting the back of my robe and I was holding onto a part of Huey's body beneath her neck. I was randomly kicking air. Not that it would do me any good.

"HELP ME! I'm gonna fall! TOO HIGH!" I wasn't sure who saw, but I was certain that the legion was laughing at my peril. Huey was flying me around in a circle around the fortress. 'WHY ME?'

I never was a fan of heights. Eventually Huey calmed down and slowly descended. I was freaking out as Huey dropped me next to where the legion was having breakfast. Of course they were roaring with laughter. Even Florina was chuckling slightly.

"Are you **LAUGHING AT MY PAIN?" **

**"**Yes! How often does someone see something like that?" Sain said between gasps. He was crying.

"You gotta admit, Rohan," Wil responded, "That was pretty funny,"

"Oh I see. I guess it's funny for you since **YOU** weren't being dragged around by a pegasus. In the air I might add," I wasn't really upset. I had to admit it was kind of funny, but I was still recovering from my shock.

"I-I'm sorry... I'll... try to make Huey stop doing that," Florina apologized.

Lyn was laughing almost as hard as Sain was. She wasn't crying though, "That was the funniest thing I've seen since... I don't even know..."

"Hey you even made Kent laugh. You are talented!" Sain cried.

"I'm sorry I'll..." Kent stopped laughing but he couldn't keep a smile off his face, "That was too much..."

"Yeah. You're telling me," I grumbled. I walked to the back of the fortress to check on Natalie and Dorcas. They both smiled as I walked in, "That was quite a scene out there," Natalie commented. I could tell she was stifling her laughter.

"One might say that. I would say that I was attacked by a crazy pegasus,"

"Haha. Of course,"

Dorcas' smile vanished, "Natalie and I... We discussed and decided. I shall travel with you if you will allow me to. Our village is nearby. It will take about 5 minutes to walk there and back. I will escort her back and return to travel with you. You are going to Caelin yes?"

"Yes. We should cross the border to Lycia in about 2 days if we can move fast enough. You are welcome to travel with us if you wish,"

Dorcas nodded, "I will be as quick as I can,"

Dorcas left, presumably to announce to the others what he had just told me. I could sense Natalie's anxiety, "... He does too much for something as simple as this," she gestured at her leg, "Please don't put him in danger,"

"Don't worry Natalie. I will keep him safe," I promised. After all it was my job to ensure that we all got to Caelin alive.

"Your words hearten me thank you,"

"Shall we leave Natalie?" Dorcas had returned. He didn't have any supplies except his axe which he left with us since he was returning.

She nodded and they left. I went back to the crowd, "I think it's best to leave when Dorcas gets back. That gives us five minutes to pack. Is that acceptable?"

I knew Kent would be happy with this. He nodded, "I finished packing already, I'll help the others,"

I went to check all my things but realized Lyn had already packed them.

"Hey there sir knight," I spun around to see Lyn smiling at me with her belongings together.

"Sir knight?"

"The way you rode that pegasus. You should become a pegasus knight,"

I laughed sarcastically, "You're funny aren't you. Pity Sacae doesn't have a comedy club. You'd be famous,"

"Oh?" She asked, "You should show your pegasus riding skills to a crowd. I bet you will get more laughter.

"Maybe you ought to try out pegasus riding,"

"I might. You seem to be forgetting something,"

"Oh?"

"Remember why you wanted to travel in the first place?"

"Because you asked me to join you,"

"No. I meant about your memory,"

'Oh right. I almost forgot,'

"What about it?"

"I was curious. Do you remember anything? Surely our travels have brought back something!"

"I... I don't think so... It's funny. I seem to know more about you than I know about myself,"

"...Well, let me know if you can remember anything, ok?"

"Sure. How come you're so interested anyway?"

"I... I just..." Lyn was blushing. Great I just made this conversation awkward. "I'm just concerned," she finished.

"Thank you Lyn. That means a lot..." I just sat there for a while, "We should start moving. I think Dorcas is back,"

Sure enough Dorcas was there ready to go. We all set off from the fortress.

* * *

More mountains greeted us. Lots more mountains. Eventually we just doubled up on the mounts to try to save time. I rode with Sain, Wil rode with Kent, and Lyn rode Huey with Florina. Dorcas stayed on foot. So we rode slower allow him to keep up.

"Wow. We'll reach the border much sooner than expected!"

"Maybe. But we probably won't reach it today. It'll take another day,"

"I can't wait to reach Lycia. I also cannot wait till i can dismount. My legs are killing me!"

"Should I ride?"

"No. Either way my legs will hurt. Besides, I prefer to have control over my mount,"

"Suit yourself. Dorcas are you alright?"

He nodded but said nothing. I guess he had a lot on his mind, 'I wonder how the girls are doing,'

* * *

"I think my first experience on a pegasus is much better than Rohan's was," Lyn laughed remembering the way Huey had grabbed onto his robe and flew him around.

"I think he was embarrassed," Florina commented.

"Maybe. But it was still hilarious. I think it is the funniest thing I've ever seen,"

"Me too," Florina said smiling, "Hey Lyn... when... when do we tell him what I saw?"

"... I don't know,"

"...I tried... to... tell him... earlier,"

"What? When?"

"...Before the bandits... attacked us at the fortress,"

"...I see,"

"Lyn. please don't be angry,"

"Don't worry Florina I'm not. He doesn't seem to remember anything still,"

"Oh. Ok,"

"Wait where are the others?"

"Huh?"

* * *

"Do you think maybe we shouldn't have stopped without them?" Wil asked. He was nervous.

"We did call. I don't understand how they could not have heard us,"

"Maybe it was the wind?"

"I don't know. Hopefully they'll notice Kent following them,"

"Maybe we should have gone with Kent,"

"No. We wouldn't have found a place like this to camp later on."

We had found a cave and decided to spend the rest of the day here. The horses were tired and so were we and as I told Sain, we would not have been able to reach Lycia today anyway.

"Found them,"

"Good, sorry Kent I hope you didn't have to ride too far,"

"No I was lucky. They noticed we were gone, then they saw me waving and descended to meet me,"

"That's good,"

"Why did you guys leave us?" Lyn had dismounted Huey. Once she saw the cave she understood.

"So we are going to stay here?

"Yeah. Tomorrow we'll be able to reach Lycia and perhaps we can stay at the inns there until we reach Caelin,"

"Alright," Everyone went inside to put their things there and set up camp. I stayed to think about... well what I usually think about.

'Hmm. I'm sure I went to Bern for tactical school... or was it Etruria? Probably both. But I remember Bern. I know I went there. My mentor... No I can't remember. Why? What is going on?'

I sighed at my futile efforts. 'Sain was right. I need... I need to take my mind off these troubles.'

"I'm beginning to get worried,"

"Huh?" I whirled around to see Lyn behind me... again.

"You really need to stop creeping on me,"

"...Why are you like this. You never seem to be at peace..."

"What makes you say that? I'm either traveling, chatting, or thinking. Why do you say this?"

"It doesn't take another tactician to see that you're not,"

"Really?"

"The others are noticing it too. They think that leaving you alone will solve your problems. I'm the only one who confronts you about it,"

"And why do you? Why don't you have the same mentality as the others?"

"Because I've left you alone about this. You haven't gotten better yet. Alone I doubt you can find your way through this darkness,"

"So you think you alone can provide me light Lyn?" I was surprisingly amused by this conversation. Truth surrounded her words.

"I never said that..."

"I never said you did. But i wouldn't be surprised if you could,"

"...Rohan. Take this," She unsheathed the Mani Katti.

"Woah. Don't hold that too close to me,"

"Take it,"

"What?"

"Grip the sheath. By Mother Earth and Father Sky I request you to touch the sheath. Please this blade... I cannot be the only one who uses this blade. The Mani Katti will help you. Please hold the blade,"

I did not understand why, but after her request I acquiesced. I gripped the sheath. We were both holding the blade when the light shone. The blade itself glowed a holy light. My hand was suddenly burning but my hand would not let go. I winced as the light penetrated my skin and consumed me.

* * *

Lyn was in shock. The Mani Katti was a blade to guide the wayward. Yet from what she just saw the tactician was unconscious...** again! **This time he was glowing. The rest of the legions responded immediately to her calls.

"What happened?" Kent demanded.

"I-I don't know!" Lyn's face was contorted with fear.

"How did he get this way... again?"

"I asked him to touch the hilt of the Mani Katti. Then the hilt glowed. After that Rohan fell with this glow... I don't... I don't understand,"

After checking the legion despaired. There were no signs of life. No breathing, no heartbeat, no pulse. Nothing! The tactician was dead.


	7. Chapter 6 Oh No It's Serra

Chapter 6: Oh No It's Serra

"Wh-Where am I?" I regained consciousness in a place that could not have existed on Elibe. There was no floor and no ceiling. Only... Light. Everywhere there was a heavenly glow. I was floating around in space completely lost.

"So tactician. You found your way here,"

The voice was female and was emanating from everywhere.

"Who... Who are you? What is going on here?" I demanded. My movement suddenly changed. From random spinning to being stuck in space.

"A friend," replied the voice. It was like a harp. That was how beautiful her voice was. I began to see a person emerging. She looked tall with blonde hair and caring eyes. She was holding a tome in one hand.

'Oh no... She cannot be,'

"I am," Great. She could read my mind.

"If... If I'm seeing you... Milady... That can only mean I'm dead," It was her. The legend. The one who ascended into God's realm. It was Saint Elimine.

"You are not dead my child," It was hard to believe that she could have killed so many dragons in the Scouring, "You were sent here by the spirits of the Mani Katti."

"But why am I seeing you? Not that I'm not honored milady. It's just that the Mani Katti has nothing to do with you... Does it?"

Amusement crept into her eyes, "We are all connected in some way or another my child. The Mani Katti sensed her wielder's wishes and acted upon it. The daughter of Roland and Hanon, wished for you to be free from your torment. I am here simply to help you find your way. Accompany her to Roland's land. Afterwards cross the Nabata desert... And meet _them_ again. You will find answers,"

I was in shock. She had left me with more questions than answers.

"I am certain that you have more questions than answers," she had read my mind again, "Do not worry. You will find answers. Now go my child. Finish the quest you started,"

'The light... is fading,'

* * *

"So what happens now?" Kent was concerned. They didn't have many options at this point. Burying Rohan would take too long, Lady Lyndis refused to burn the body, and carrying the body... Well he couldn't come back from the dead.

Lyn wasn't there. She wanted to be alone. She had gone for a walk a while ago.

"We should just wait... We are going to camp here for the night,"

"Yeah. Maybe something will happen while we're here,"

"He can't come back from the dead Sain," Kent countered. Sain sighed.

'All the lovely ladies we could've met' he thought.

"We should rest. Better to decide tomorrow," Dorcas advised.

"Then that's what we'll do... I just don't know how we're going to get past Lundgren's obstacles now..."

* * *

'Looks like I'm back on Elibe,' I observed. I silently walked out of the cave I was sleeping in. Florina was tending to Huey. Huey noticed me first. She winnied happily and galloped towards me.

"EEK!" Florina shrieked, then fainted. The other's were out in a flash, weapons drawn and ready. Once they saw me, they turned pale.

"You guys look like you've seen a ghost," I remarked. Sain fainted after that, "Um... Is something wrong?"

"You... You've just... Somehow..." Wil was stammering. This was bad.

"You have just cheated death," Kent clarified.

"Oh," bad response but what else could I say?

"We should find Lady Lyndis so we can discuss our plans now that you're alive,"

"Wait. Lyn's not here? Where is she?"

"She wished to be alone for a while. She went for a walk that way," Kent informed me pointing to the south.

"In that case. Wait here I'll be back," I ordered. I ran before Kent could protest. After about ten minutes of running uphill, I found her sitting on a rock.

"There is a lot I need to tell you about," I told her. My voice surprised her,

"You... You're alive!"

"Yeah. I am,"

"I thought... I thought I had killed you..."

"No. You'd never do that...," 'I hope'

Lyn gave me an apologetic look. I sat and put an arm around her, which caused her to put her arms around me. Her action made me feel warm and fuzzy.

"I'm... glad that you're still alive,"

"Me too. I couldn't abandon my peerless warrior could I?"

"... "

"Well you don't seem happy to see me,"

"Oh. Who's arms are around you?"

"True. But why the sad face?"

"... I thought I killed you,"

"But you didn't. That's what matters. By the way Florina fainted. Does that happen often,"

"Sometimes," a small smile appeared on her face.

"Ooh a smile. Guess the Lyn I like is back. By the way, Sain fainted as well,"

In response Lyn burst out laughing, "Sain fainted? That's almost as funny as your pegasus ride!"

I think it's funnier. There's something else... I have to tell you,"

"What is it?"

"It's unbelievable. But I'll tell you and only you what I saw and hope you believe me. How familiar are you with St. Elimine?"

"She was one of the eight heroes from The Scouring correct?"

"Yes. After I touched the Mani Katti, I was transported into a different realm. It was a heaven-like place. St. Elimine appeared before me,"

I could sense the doubt she must be feeling. Despite that she nodded, "What happened then?"

"She told me... To finish the quest I started,"

"That all?"

"..." My vocal chords refused to vibrate. I had a feeling that I should withhold the information about the desert. Once I found my voice she said, "Yeah. That's about it,"

"I see. You know you can tell me anything," She knew. It was pretty obvious that I was hiding something.

"Only this. Whatever it takes... I will see you to Caelin,"

Emotion overcame her, surprisingly, "T-Thank you,"

"I just wish to ask one favor,"

"What would that be,"

"Please help me get to Caelin without losing consciousness again. It's getting tiring,"

She laughed, "I'll see what I can do,"

"Thanks..."

I didn't want to move. It felt good just sitting there with Lyn's arms around me. Getting a hug from the princess felt pretty good.

"We'd better head back. The others might be worried," I advised.

Lyn nodded and we hiked all the way back to out little shelter in the mountains. Florina and Sain had regained consciousness by the time we got back.

"WHAT was that?" Sain gasped, "You just like came back from the dead!"

'Yep we've got a real detective right here'

"Please don't faint again. I didn't mean to die. I just sort of... well... died,"

"You'd better not do it again. Kent was freaking out,"

In response the knight stated, "Once we reach Lycia, we can stay at an inn. That should be relaxing considering the discomforts we've faced traveling," he was just as emotionless as ever.

I nodded and went to the fire Dorcas had started, "How are you feeling Dorcas?"

"Fine... It is good to see you well..."

I nodded thanks and informed him, "I am setting aside part of our gold into a separate... pool if you will for your wife's leg. When we're done you should have a decent amount of money,"

"...You have my deepest thanks. May I ask?"

"What is on your mind?"

"What drives you to complete this quest? For me it is to get money in order to mend my wife's leg. What drives you?"

'Woah! Never expected that question! Hmm. What does drive me? I owe Lyn my life. Besides I like traveling with this company,"

"Good question. I'd better start from the beginning then. I have almost no memory of the past. So one of my goals is to find my lost past. Also I want to help Lyn. She found me unconscious on the plain and nursed me back to health. I owe her and so I wish to aid her. Those are what drive me to complete this quest,"

The warmth of the fire distracted me after that.

* * *

'What is he hiding from me?' Lyn was thinking. Part of her was insulted that he wouldn't confide in her, 'Maybe Elimine told him not to tell anyone else...'

"Hey there,"

"Hello Wil,"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing important. Please don't let it trouble you,"

"Alright then. Would you like to play chess?"

"I haven't played in a while. Sure let's" After setting up the board Will started. He used a standard opening of pawn D2-D4. While they played, they chatted.

"Wow. You are really good. Are you sure you haven't played in a while?"

"Yes... Wil, I don't think I have asked you. Where are you from?"

"Pherae, one of the territories of Lycia. It's a nice place. Near the sea and the smell of brines ride the wind... I have not been home in a while,"

"Your parents are well, yes? Do you write often?"

"Eh?! Often? No. Not that often,"

"Well that won't do!" Lyn exclaimed, "You should write to them at once! That's an order!" She got up and left Wil to think.

* * *

Lyn's anger was evident when she entered our tent. We still set up tents despite being in a cave. I preferred a softer surface to sleep on than the cold floor.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing,"

"You seem... angrier than usual,"

"Wil told me about where he was from. He also told me that he rarely writes to his parents. Can you believe that?! Why wouldn't you keep in contact with your parents? They're the only ones that would love you no matter what...

"Yeah..." They came. All the bitter agonizing moments came. Tears appeared without me noticing. What Lyn just said... It sparked memories. Unpleasant memories.

"What? Why are you crying?"

"..."

"Rohan?"

"..."

"Snap out of it! What's wrong?"

"I... hate... my parents,"

Lyn stopped, sensing the edge in my voice, "You remember?"

"..."

She put a hand on my shoulder but did not speak. My agony that I had felt everyday after my parents kept telling me that I would never be welcome in their family. Non-magic blood had no place there.

"You're lucky Lyn... Your parents loved you. I had no one back then..." I said with pure venom in my voice.

Lyn was taken aback, though she dared not speak. Not then, "I was born... Into a family of powerful mages. As you can see I have no magical talent whatsoever. Once my parents realized this, they tried to get rid of me. My brother implored them to let me stay at least until I was old enough to take care of myself. Even before I lost my memory I didn't know why they kept me. I was less than dirt to them. All my life I just wanted to make them proud of something I did. To show that I wasn't worthless,"

"Rohan..."

"Apparently, my parents found a boarding school in Bern that they could put me through and never have to see me again so they did. From there I became a tactician,"

My tears stopped. I forced them to. I knew now that I had a sister and a brother. Both were skilled magicians and both were all I had. My sister wasn't old enough to understand, but she... She was there when I needed someone. So was my brother.

"... I'm sorry," she responded.

"Me too. Good night Lyn,"

"Good night,"

* * *

_"Fool! How could you fail such a simple spell?"_

_"I-I tried!"_

_"You TRIED?! That was pathetic. You couldn't even lift the pebble with your mind. We've tried all kinds of magic and yet you can master NONE?"_

_"I-I..."_

_"Get out of my sight!"_

_Running away. My whole life, I've been running from failure, from defeat, from shame._

_"What's wrong brother?"_

_"Nothing... Nothing at all,"_

_"Oh I know big brother wants a cookie right?"_

_"... No," _

_"Huh? Big brother always wants cookies,"_

_"Not now,"_

_"Oh. Hey look what papa taught me!"_

_She conjured up a fire ball in her hands, "Papa and mama say that I can be a master magician!"_

_"That's wonderful,"_

_"Can you do magic brother?"_

_"... No,"_

_"Oh... Well. That's ok big brother. You probably have something else you can do! We'll always be family big brother__,"_

_"... Thanks... Nino,"_

* * *

"Lycia at last!"

We had traveled non stop as soon as we woke up. From sunrise till sunset. We were rewarded for our efforts when we reached a Lycian inn. It relieved all of us that we could rest at an inn for once.

"Tomorrow we shall dine on a feast of Lycia's finest foods! And the mistress of the inn at the crossing is said to be a real beauty! Ah yes, food and love. No better way to restore a man's soul. This is going to be a fine evening eh Kent?"

"If your behavior is as deplorable as ever, we'd better stay elsewhere. We are not here for sightseeing!"

"Oh come now Kent! That's not fair,"

"The inn will be fine Kent,"

"As you say milady,"

Sain crowed, "Lyndis you are truly an angel from heaven,"

"It's nothing. Forget it,"

Florina came down to announce that the border was now visible. Afterwards we continued at a considerably quicker pace.

I felt a hand slap my back. "You ought to see the innkeeper for yourself. Perhaps you may get lucky if I'm not," Sain said winking.

"Perhaps the inn is a bad idea,"

"Lady Lyndis!"

"The inn will be fine. We all need a good night's sleep," I said without a trace of emotion.

"...Fine," I sensed something in her voice. I could not deduce what it was.

"They're persistant," I commented. I had heard the sound of some people running towards us and guessed who they were. Unfortunately, I was right.

"Here they are! Found 'em!"

Wil groaned, "Not again. They're still chasing us?"

"You leave alive and everyone'll think the Ganelon bandits have gone soft,"

"We care nothing of your reputations. We must get to Lycia. Cross us and you will regret it!" Lyn threatened.

It didn't do any good, "Heh. Cheeky little thing aren't you? Wipe 'em out lads! And no holding back 'cause there're women either!"

I sighed, "Sooner we finish this the sooner we can get to an inn. And the sooner you can get your innkeeper Sain. Kent take out that bandit to the north. Everyone else follow me. There're plenty of trees and forest areas here. Use them to your advantage,"

At that moment there was a scream to our east. Everyone except Kent went to investigate.

"Um... Hello?" Lyn called, "Why are you fighting these bandits?"

"... It just happened," responded a mage. he had an arrow protruding out of his shoulder. The cleric next to him was indifferent to his injury.

"That's not true!" She squealed, "Those ruffians attacked us thinking we were with you! You got us into this mess! Now how are you going to get us out of it?

"Excuse me?" I responded. I had known this girl for about five seconds and I already disliked her. Not just for what she was saying but also because of her voice. She had one of those shrill, high-pitched voices that drives people insane.

"Serra if you hadn't been so meddlesome, this could've been avoided," The mage chastised his companion. He then turned to us, "My apologies. Please, trouble yourself with us no longer,"

"I doubt those bandits will let you go without a fight. Will you join us in this? It would be wiser to fight together,"

"Yes! That's a good idea! Erk go help these ladies,"

'Ladies?'

"But I... Fine!"

"My name is Lyn and this is our tactician, Rohan. So tell me, will you join arms with us,"

"Yes. We'd be glad to. My name's Serra and this is Erk. Be a good boy and go fight now Erk,"

Erk grumbled and spoke to me, "I don't know how I got into this... But if it's a fight they want I'll show them the true power of magic. Tell me what I must do,"

I nodded and asked, "Would you like some revenge on the archer over there?"

A look of satisfaction fell upon Erk's face. Moments later the archer screamed as a fireball collided with him and he burst into flames.

"Hello! You're Rohan right? I'm Erk's emplyer or "master". I'm thinking of healing Erk, free of charge! Hm? Why are you staring at me like that? Praise my generosity! Anyway that's the deal. Please direct me to him,"

"He's right next to you Serra,"

"Oh. In that case, it's time to use my staff! Watch in wonder!"

"Wait!"

"Huh?" She questioned as I walked up to Erk and pulled the arrow out.

"OW!"

"Sorry, use the staff now Serra,"

"I don't feel like using it now,"

**"Use the staff," **I growled. I shot her a look forestalling her protest.

"Fine," She whined and pointed her staff towards Erk. The staff glowed and a sphere of blue light circumscribed his wound. Afterwards the wound disappeared. I could see the relief in Erk's eyes.

"There! See how useful I am?"

Apparently silence is affirmation because her proud look did not fade due to the lack of response.

"Alright then. Sain, head towards the armory to the east. take out any enemies you encounter. Florina get Kent and follow Sain. Remember to stay away from archers. The rest of us will take this path," I ordered. Through the hills there was a forest path. It was narrow but effective. If I was correct this path would take us close to the leader.

The mercenary we encountered was surprised to see us. He may have been quick enough to dodge a fireball by Erk, but he was unable to avoid the axe wielded by Dorcas. The axe split his skull leaving a dark red gash where the axe struck him. He crumpled to the ground, dead.

Their leader cursed and waited. Too afraid to strike at the four well eqipped, dangerous warriors who stood before him. In a flash Lyn lept into the air and smote him on the arm. The several swift strikes that followed left the leader bloody and beaten.

"Gah! Scum! You're all scum!" He screamed before passing on to hell. Where he belonged.

* * *

The battle took a toll on the legion. It was good that we reached the inn that day. Kent was in bad shape. He was suffering with multiple arrow wounds. Luckily he was the only one who was badly injured in the fight. Serra's staff nended the wounds easily, "See? I'm useful!"

Serra and Erk decided to join our group since Sain couldn't keep his mouth shut about Lyn's heritage. Honestly he couldn't tell Wil about my past, yet he blabs to Serra about Lyn's? 'The fool. Sometimes he drives me crazy,'

"Hi, Rohan!" Serra squealed.

"...Hi,"

"Guess what? You get to come berry picking with me," The crazy cleric beamed. I would've said no but she added, "Lady Lyndis insisted,"

I almost cursed but I knew that it would not help me. So I went and endured the torture of being with her.

"Hmm these look nice. Hey go pick some of those," I did as she asked without question. The memories of my parent still haunted me and I was in no mood for a chat.

"How come you don't say anything?"

"..."

"Say something! I command you!" Serra jabbed me with her stave.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to say something,"

"I did..."

"Say more!"

"Quit jabbing me. You're supposed to heal wounds not create them,"

"That's better," she ignored my protest, "These berries are too squishy, an Etrurian noble like myself deserves better,"

"I thought you serve Ostia,"

"I do, but my distant relative is an Etrurian noble. Now get those berries over there. And make sure they're good too,"

* * *

"Alas. And she was a beauty too," Sain lamented as I came in. I was bruised from thorns and Serra's stave caused some aches elsewhere on my body.

"Well, if I cannot succeed with the innkeeper I suppose I should sleep. Woah Rohan. You missed dinner!"

"I know. I'm not hungry right now. I'll eat later. Sain had vexed me with his decision to invite Serra to the group. That was partly why I missed the feast that the rest of them had enjoyed. I wasn't in the mood to sleep, so I sat outside. The darkness. It was relaxing to some degree. The small breeze was also comforting. This was the most comfortable experience I had this whole journey. At least that's how I felt.

"You missed dinner"

"Good observation," was my sarcastic reply. Lyn stood to my right. I gave her a wayward glance but otherwise made no attempt to stand up.

"I brought you something,"

"I'm not in a mood to eat,"

"... I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you miss the feast,"

"... It's fine,"

"Rohan... you seem... so distant... please tell me what's bothering you,"

"Nothing,"

"Do you think I'm that foolish. Everyone has noticed it. You've barely said anything and you betray no emotions!"

"I'd be a terrible tactician if I betrayed my emotions..."

"..."

"I don't know... Today just isn't a good day for me,"

"Why?"

"... Don't be burdened with my problems,"

"Why? You're my friend your problems matter,"

"As heartening as that is, your problems are more important,"

"I don't believe that,"

"It doesn't matter what you believe. The truth is as I said,"

There was no response for a solid minute. When it came Lyn's voice was cold, "I'm sorry you think so. Your dinner is here. Feel free to eat. Please don't let my presence trouble you anymore,"

I almost cried out for her to come back. She left me with bitterness in my heart. She was the only one who comes to me concerned about my problems. I sighed, 'I'm such a fool,'

After eating what was given to me, I walked to my room, but something caught my eye and I stopped. There were lots of bouquets on the desk. The innkeeper appeared out of nowhere, "You like these flowers?"

"They're very pretty flowers," I commented. My mind was working furiously and I came up with a solution that I really hoped I wouldn't regret, "May I buy one?"

"Depends what do you need them for?"

'Uh oh,' I had to choose my words carefully now, "I need to make amends for a wrongdoing,"

"Perhaps I should rephrase my question. Does it involve a girl?" She asked slyly.

I shrugged nonchalantly but my red cheeks gave me away. I am such a pro tactician,

"Yeah it does,"

"Well then... I might consider giving to you. It's going to cost you though," I could tell she was joking

"Perhaps I ought to tell the green knight how much you like him," I winked.

Her expression waivered for a moment, then she smiled, "You sure know how to do business. Here, this is one of my best bouquets. I hope she enjoys them," she winked back. The flowers were bright blue with large petals.

I rushed to Lyn's room and slowly opened the door. Luckily she was sitting on her bed looking at the window, she didn't even look back.

"What do you want," She said. It was more of a statement than a question

Horrified, I realized I had no idea what to say. After silently berating myself and scrambling for ideas, I began, "Lyn... I'm truly sorry for my harsh tone to you earlier. It was gratuitious and completely insensitive. Despite everything I truly am grateful that someone... cares so much for me. Which is why I offer you this token of my gratitude,"

Lyn turned and made a sound that sounded like a gasp. I wasn't sure. Either way she accepted the bouquet without a word. She stared at it for a while but said nothing.

"Good night Lady Lyndis," I walked out the room feeling a little better about myself.


	8. Chapter 7: Small Actions Big Impacts

Chapter 7: Small Actions Big Impacts

"Wow that was quick," I observed as we arrived. My black cloak hung from my shoulders. Our journey was quite uneventful. After a quick breakfast, the legion had packed and prepared for about 2 minutes before setting off for Araphen. We made rapid progress to Araphen.

"What city is this?" Lyn asked.

"This? This is Araphen. It's the second biggest city in Lycia after Ostia," Serra informed

"It does seem awfully busy. By the way where's Kent?"

"He went ahead to the castle... Ah here he comes now,"

Sure enough, The red knight strode towards us, "Milady Lyndis. Let us proceed to the castle. They've prepared supplies for us. The marquess has agreed to aid us on our journey to Caelin,"

"He's going to help us?"

"Yes Araphen and Caelin have enjoyed a sturdy friendship for many years. Once I informed the marquess, he agreed to lend us a hand,"

"Looks like a smooth road ahead!" Sain cheered.

"Don't be too sure," I replied ominously. The others followed my eyes to discover what I had just seen. The castle was an inferno. Flames were everywhere.

"Help the castle is ablaze!"

"Hey what are those men doing?"

The citizens were scattering as the enemies made their way toward us, "You! You're Lady Lyndis aren't you?"

"Ah! What do you-" My reaction was quicker than expected. I drew my swords and stood in front of her, waiting for the attack.

"No questions prepare yourself! Agh!" His attack never came. An arrow had embedded itself into his back. A horseman with a bow was readying another arrow. To my horror, I realized he was aiming at me. Time seemed to slow down. What happened next was seen differently by the legion. I felt an adrenaline rush as I rushed to the right in a seemingly futile way to avoid the arrow that was let loose. At that time everything was forgotten. Lyn, the nomad, the rest of the legion, everything was forgotten. The arrow had invaded my thoughts and I could only think of avoiding it. I felt that the wind was on my side propelling me away from the trajectory of the arrow. The rest of the legion stared at me in shock.

"Woah! Don't shoot me!" I yelled from where I was standing then.

"He's a friend..." Lyn assured. Her eyes didn't leave me. Neither did any of the others. It was as if they were looking at me for the first time, "Why did you save me?"

"... I thought a Sacaean plainswoman was being attacked I was mistaken,"

"Wait! You were right! I am from Sacae. I'm Lyn, the daughter of the Lorca chieftain,"

"The Lorca. There were survivors?"

"Yes,"

"...You should leave at once. A blaze has started in the castle, and it's spreading. Don't be foolish and waste the life I just saved,"

"You're from the castle? What's happening? How severe is the fire? Is the marquess safe?"

'So many questions. Wait what the?'

"The castle is under attack, and the marquess has been accosted. The man who attacked you was probably one of the marauders. As captain of the castle guard, it is my duty to save the marquess,"

"I see... All right then we'll help you,"

Kent wasn't the only one who was startled. But he was the only one to respond, "Milady?"

"Why?" The rider asked.

"These brigands are after me. If they're attacking the castle... It's because of me. So I must help if I can,"

"It sounds like you're involved somehow... Let's go. I am Rath of the Kutolah,"

"I'm Rohan," I introduced, "I'm the tactician of the group,"

Rath nodded, "There is an underground tunnel leading to the throne room. However in order to use it we need to activate three triggers,"

"So we need to open the doors. Very well then. Wait here and visit those houses," I ordered before running north. No one else had seen it, but it looked like there was someone watching from the house I was heading to. As I walked in, my suspicions were confirmed. A brown haired man with a red cape smirked at me.

"Could I talk to you?"

"Who are you?" I spun around to see Lyn standing at the doorway.

"I'm Matthew, a specialist in acquisitions of all kinds," I was impressed with his definition of a thief.

"I've no need for a thief," Lyn said.

"Really? How do you plan on opening the barrack doors?"

"What? How did you know about-?"

"Bullseye!"

"..."

"Don't be mad. Hire me. I'll even lower my normal rate,"

"I do need those doors open..." Lyn was thinking aloud.

"All right you've made your point. You're hired. But why do you choose to ally with us anyway?" I asked.

"Hm? I was watching the battle from here. Your group looked a lot more fun than the dead guy. Pretty simple really," Once again, we were at the mercy of his flawless logic.

"...You're so odd," Lyn replied. I smiled. This guy was interesting.

We ran out of the house to where all the others were waiting. To my dismay they were still looking at the alien that I had become a few moments ago. It was frustrating and I wanted to cry out. But I controlled my emotions there. All right then. Time to get to work Matthew. He nodded and easily broke into one of the barrack doors. There was a blue floor tile, which I assumed was a trigger. I nodded to Rath who went and stood on the trigger. A section of the wall collapsed revealing enemies within. But there was also a big treasure chest waiting for us.

"Rohan, we got a door key, we can go over there and open that door," Erk pointed at a barrack door past the wall.

"You stay with us. Let the knights amd Serra go... Hopefully she doesn't annoy them to death," Erk nodded in agreement. Dorcas and Wil stayed behind to protect the civilians from any enemies that may threaten them.

Hey look! Unless my eyes decieve me, that's a treasure chest. Say Rohan, since we came all this way, what say we help ourselves?"

"Um... Is it wise to steal from the person we're trying to save?" I warned.

"Come on. Battles aren't won by virtue alone. We've got to use every means at our disposal,"

"We're not here to steal," Lyn stated. However the attacking soldiers preoccupied her.

"Fine. Do it quickly and don't let them see you," I whispered to him.

He nodded and opened the chest quickly. An angelic robe was in there, "You should use that," I advised him. Once he wore it we went to help against Lumdgren's henchmen.

* * *

"Ugh I cannot take this anymore!" Sain was ready to scream. Serra's incessant jabbering had been bothering them both since they came to the area.

After fighting off the soldiers guarding the area, they had opened the door and saw the distinct blue tile in the room.

"I have an idea," announced Kent, "Serra, would you mind standing here? This is an important job,"

Serra happily agreed after saying how important she was. Once she was on the switch, the knights ran away. Without getting healed.

"Haha Kent you prankster I knew you had it in you!"

"Well it wasn't a lie. Perhaps you should've tried flirting with her. She would've ran away quickly after witnessing that,"

"Oh you're funny you are!"

"I was being serious,"

* * *

I silently cursed as the arrow buried itself in my shoulder. Again the feeling of the wind came as I rushed out of the archer's range. Matthew was startled. What in the world? How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You just like disappeared... Then reappeared where you're standing!"

'So that's why they were all looking at me like that... But how did I do it? It wasn't voluntary,'

"Um... I'm not sure... Let's move on,"

Matthew had picked up an armorslayer and we were hurrying to where the others were fighting a heavy armored knight. Erk's fireballs were the most damaging but the knight, but he was resiliant. He was still standing in a torrent of flames with multiple scratches from the Mani Katti and some arrows sticking out of his armor. I was about to toss the sword to Lyn, but he collapsed from the attacks. The last trigger was revealed.

* * *

"Ow! Serra!"

"I'm sorry I'm trying. Sheesh. My staff acts weird around you for some reason. Ah here we go!"

Relief washed over me. The arrow wound had closed.

Phew! Thanks!"

"That'll be 1000 gold sir,"

"I'm going to ignore you now,"

"Hey! Stop thief!"

I miraculously succeeded in ignoring her, "So how did you blink?" Erk and Mattgew had appeared beside me.

"How did I what?"

"You blinked across space... Twice apparently,"

"I didn't have any control. It just happened when... I thought I was in danger,"

"You couldn't do it before?"

"No. This is the first time,"

"That's... Strange,"

"Perhaps it's the cloak?" Matthew suggested.

"Maybe... What's happening?" My questions were directed to a solemn Kent and the other three enraged people returning with him.

'Perhaps I should've kept my mouth shut...'

"The marquess... Has withdrawn his offer," Kent replied sadly.

"That lying, arrogant scum!" Sain spat. I never saw him this angry. Lyn's reaction was what worried me the most. Her eyes were troubled. Anger and doubt was haunting her. I made a mental note to speak to her about this later.

"So what happens now?" Matthew inquired. To him we were just mercenaries.

"... I don't know,"

"What is that supposed to mean Kent?" The pointed question aroused everyone's attention.

"We'll have to try... Though I don't know..."

"Are you trying to say that you think we cannot make it to Caelin without that liar's help?" I attacked.

I could feel all eyes on me. Before he could answer I continued, "I'm sure your oaths to escort her to Caelin are true. Yet the doubt which you show can condemn us all! We've made it this far, and we WILL make it to Caelin! If necessary I will fight by your side. I'm determined to finish this quest. What about you?"

I struck a nerve. The whole camp was staring at me with newfound respect, 'Hopefully my words have the effect I want. The worse thing is that they'll see my statement as an insult,'

This thought turned out to be foolish, "He's right! We can't lose faith now after all we've been through!" Sain exclamed

"I have pledged my services to you and I shall remain until the task is finished," Dorcas responded, "I still need to repay you for your... Kindness,"

"Lyn... I will stand by you... no matter what!" Florina responded.

"Hey. I've grown rather fond of Lyn's legions," Will stated with a smile, "I'll stick with this group,"

"I still have no idea how I got into this mess," Erk sighed, "But I suppose this is something that has been started. I'll see it to the end,"

"Aww Erkie! I knew you had a soft side. Wasn't it a good idea to join this group?" Serra beamed, "Erk and I will stay!"

"Heh. I find this group rather fun to hang around," Matthew grinned, "I think I'll stay with you a while longer. If you will have me,"

"...You are right. There are no doubts. We vowed to see you to the castle milady," Kent directed his words at Lyn, "And we will fulfill that vow,"

"...You all have my thanks. A thousand blessings upon you all," Lyn said happily. But her eyes showed unmistakeable signs of confusion and doubt. That was something I needed to fix later, "Thank you for always standing at my side. It is because of you that I will persevere. My spirit will not be broken!"

"I'm impressed," Rath had taken us by surprise. He carried his bow and a sack of gold. He spoke directly to me, "I'm impressed at your ability to motivate your group,"

"Rath, what are you-

"I overheard the marquess talking to himself. Lyn of the Lorca. Proud daughter of the Sacae. I would join your group. I would also like to give this to you,"

"Gold? No. This is too much!" Lyn said.

"I have no use for it... And if it will help you," He gave me the sack of gold. Rath was right. This much gold would help us

"Rath... I thank you,"

* * *

We rested at another inn. This one was bigger than I thought, but some of the group still had to share rooms. The knights shared a room and the rest of us got a room to ourselves. I was sitting and thinking to myself. It had just occured to me how lucky we were. To have found this many loyal companions on our travels. This was rare and I was thinking of how lucky I was. Then my thoughts shifted to my cloak.

'How did this happen? Does this cloak contain magic? Perhaps I can...' I tried to concentrate on blinking to another space. Similar to what I thought when I dodged the arrow. At first nothing happened. Then I realized something was happening. It wasn't a good thing. I wasn't moving but I was feeling drained. The cloak was draining my energy! Somehow this action would kill me! I immediately shifted my focus. It took 5 minutes before relief finally seeped into me.

'Idiot! I remember! Although I wasn't a talented magician, I did understand the mechanics very well. If I tried a task too difficult for me, I could kill myself. I guess this cloak doesn't allow me to use magic for free. The magical energy must come from me. But wait! If this happens when I try to blink just a few steps away, how did I use this at Araphen? I should've died. If I did have any magical energy, it was an infinitesimal amount and hence irrelevant. Ugh so many questions. I guess I cannot rely on this cloak and its... powers. Perhaps I'll learn more about it... later,'

I was content with stopping my thought process and relaxing for the time being. I heard footsteps of someone walking past my room. After a quick glance I realized it was Lyn. The green hair was unmistakeable. I glanced around to check if anyone else had heard. Afterwards I set out after her hoping that I could help her.

* * *

A nomadic mongrel. That's what she was called by the marquess. She had angrily stormed out then saying that she was proud of the blood in her veins. Now she was doubtful. What if the people of Caelin thought of her the same way? How would she be recieved?

'No matter how much it hurts...' She thought before he showed up.

"Lyn?" Rohan was standing behind her. She still hadn't completely forgiven him for what he did earlier, but... The flowers. How her heart melted when she had seen them.

"What do you want?" She asked a little roughly.

"Just wondering why you're walking around like this,"

"I wished to... I was restless,"

"Oh... So what's troubling you?"

"My problems aren't important," Lyn stated. Revenge felt good.

The tactician nodded, acknowledging the jibe, "I... I can understand why you are angry at me milady. But I care a lot about your problems. Your eyes show it. Something is bothering you. Something different. You didn't have these thoughts before. Lyn, what happened?"

'Should I tell him?' She thought this as he sat next to her.

"How about you tell me what was bothering you that night,"

"I was cranky that I missed dinner because I had to babysit a bossy cleric,"

Lyn chuckled, "Oh? You could've just said that then,"

"I could've..."

"Why didn't you?"

"I wasn't this calm then. My thoughts were disorganized,"

"... The marquess refused to aid us... Not because it was my granduncle who sent them, but because I am Sacaen. Now I... Well I fear that the people of Caelin may feel the same way..." Rohan seemed to be taken aback by the sudden revelation.

She sighed. All of a sudden her problem seemed so simple. She wasn't sure why.

After some thought he responded, "I see. The problem itself is simple. Your reaction and feelings are what is making you feel troubled. Is that correct?"

Lyn admired his explanation. He had summed the problem, "You know me well,"

"I'm a tactician. I can see these things... You are aware that most in our group are aware that you are Sacaen?"

"I am. Why are you asking me this?"

"Well. Why are you dwelling on one person's opinions of you when the rest of us accept you?"

"...His comments are hard to forget. They were harsh... No. You're right. I'm proud of the blood in my veins. He is meaningless," Lyn sighed, "Looks like you're right as usual,"

"I try... How did you like the flowers?"

"They were beautiful," Lyn replied nonchalantly, "I'm surprised a war tactician would have the time to buy flowers for me,"

"Ouch!" Rohan clutched his heart, "Your words wound my poor little heart,"

"Oh?"

"Yeah. The poor little heart that wanted to follow you out here,"

Lyn laughed, "You are an interesting one,"

"You just noticed?"

"No. I've been noticing for a while now... You teleported somehow. You became invisible and reappeared,"

"I'm not completely sure. Matthew guessed it was the cloak. I think he's right. When it happened... I felt like I could move much faster But I don't have control over it...I think I almost died just now,"

"What? Again?! Are you-"

"I'm fine now," He recounted his story about how he tried to blink again by concentrating. He relayed to her all his concerns about how he almost died, how he should not have been able to pull it off earlier, and certain mechanics of magic to make his concerns clearer.

"So... You should not have been able to use the cloak at all?"

"Yes! Nothing should've happened. If I were to guess, this cloak would allow for certain magical tricks to be used that cannot be learned easily. But the cloak doesn't provide the energy as I have just noticed,"

"I see. Be more careful next time!" Lyn admonished. She didn't want him dying on her. It was becoming a habit that even though he did the least amount of fighting, he was getting hurt the most. Or so she thought.

"I will. I want to visit that village Sain told me about before anything else happens to me though. It should be near Caelin... Apparently the women are- OW!"

"You deserved that," Lyn had punched him in the usual place. For some reason she enjoyed it. His reaction was worth it, "I thought you were going to escort me to Caelin,"

"True. Maybe the women there will be better,"

"Wow. You're no better than Sain,"

"Yeah? I'm pretty sure I can flirt better than Sain,"

"**I **could flirt better than Sain. That isn't saying a lot," Apprently the thought was to amusing cause he burst out laughing, "What? You think I can't,"

"YOU? FLIRTING? That thought... Is... Too funny!" He said in between gasps.

"That's because it's not in my nature. You rogue," Lyn stated punching him again.

"Maybe. It would still be hilarious. Hey Lyn?"

"Yes?"

"Would you... Tell me more about yourself? It's odd I feel like I don't know you well. And please tell me about your flirting abilities then,"

Lyn was almost tempted to punch the tactician again. Why not it was fun! But she had a better idea.

"... Very well... As you know I was part of the Lorca tribe. Our tribe wasn't the strongest or most well known. But we were happy. I had quite a few friends. I miss those days and the games we used to play. Lots of the guys liked to try to flirt with us. So we practiced our self-defense techniques on them. Like this," She grabbed him before he could react and twisted his arm behind his back. Now he was at her mercy, "Like this see?" Lyn winked at the tactician.

"...Yeah. Could you let me go now?" It was impressive that he wasn't even wincing at the pain he should be feeling. Nevertheless she knew how much this technique hurt. After having it performed on her for practice.

"Nope. I need to teach you a lesson on taking women for granted,"

"I was KIDDING! I wouldn't take women for granted. Why do you cause me so much pain?" Lyn released him from his grip and laughed as he stretched his arms out and held on to them.

"I hope that didn't hurt too much,"

"It did,"

"I'm sorry... Rohan?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you for everything. I'm blessed to have a friend like you. Someone who cares, someone who wants to help me. I'm grateful... I feel like I'm just repeating my words but... I mean them. You mean a lot to me. I hope you know that," Lyn rarely had problems saying what she thought. But right now... A lump formed in her throat. This never happened before, and yet it was happening now. Either way her next action... She couldn't completely explain why she did it. Maybe she felt that words weren't enough to show her gratitude, or perhaps it was something else. She slowly reached towards him until her lips met his cheek. It wasn't too fast and it wasn't too slow. It was just right. She left him alone then. Half afraid that she had done too much and half content.

* * *

'What just happened? It's a dream. It has got to be a dream... How did...' Yeah I was really smitten. Completely lost in my mind and lost on the outside. I had the same expression as when it happened.

'Lyn just... Woah! Um. Great now I won't be able to sleep,' My cheeks burning where she had kissed me, my legs were weak, and I had lost control of my body. Yep I was officially mind blown. How I ended up on my bed in my room? I did not know. Nor did I know how I was wearing my green robes as opposed to my cloak. Wow I was mentally drunk. But a yell alerted me. Kent entered my room to great me.

"We're leaving. Looks like we're going to have trouble though so we'll need your help,"

"What happened?"

"Come out and see for yourself,"

* * *

Florina couldn't believe her eyes. It was the most unlikely coincidence. Yet here he was. The same boy she met in Ilia. Yet here he was. She was sure of it. The same boy who she met in Ilia, appeared here somehow.

"Someone! HELP! My sister... She's been taken!"

"That's enough! I thought you were just two kids. Traveling performers. If those men are chasing you, then you must be up to no good. Now get out! You're a plague on decent folk,"

"But sir..." The bard whimpered. He looked around and his eyes met Florina, and at that moment she knew he had recognized her. Nevertheless he left the inn.

"What was that about?" Sain demanded the innkeeper. The rest of the group silently stared at him. Florina almost felt sorry for him. If that many men had stared at her she would've died... Or at least fainted.

"I...Do you know? That group... They are the Black Fang! They say that no one escapes the Fang. That child is finished if they are after him..."

"Don't be too sure," Rohan had spoken. His eyes were the same way. Unreadable to most. He was odd. The knights told her that he thought he was transparent yet few could read his expression. It was as if his eyes had been trained to subdue feeling...

"Well... I'm not going to have anything to do with them anymore," The innkeeper walked away shivering.

"We have to help him," Lyn stated.

"But milady! We haven't the time! If the marquess is as ill as we've heard... Then we must proceed!"

"I...I'm worried but... This! I cannot stand by and allow a child be taken from her home,"

"Very well,"

"I'm sorry Kent,"

"I am your loyal retainer. You owe me no apologies. Do as your heart dictates and I will follow you,"

"Excuse me?" A monk was watching the scene calmly he had long blonde hair and I almost mistook him for a girl, "I wish to help the boy as well. If only a little. If you plan on taking on those men. I would like to lend you my services,"

"Please do. Your services would be helpful,"

* * *

We all proceeded outside to where a shaman was approaching the boy. Lyn's legendary speed came through as she dispatched the archer. The shaman turned to our group.

"Let the boy's sister go!" Lyn said threateningly. She stepped forward and the shaman growled.

"So you want to help the kid? What a shame. You're going to die for something that doesn't concern you,"

"Don't be too sure,"

"Stupid girl. You will regret those words!" The shaman teleported away as another came in to take his place. I was certain many more men were positioned past the bridge.

"Thank you!" The bard exclaimed, "My name's Nils. My sister Ninian... I don't know where they have taken her.

I turned to Lucius, the monk we had just met, "The shaman. Light magic should be effective against him. Can you take care of him,"

He smiled and nodded. He put his hand out as his hands began glowing, then a huge ball of light appeared above us and beams of light shot out and blasted the shaman. As powerful as it looked, the shaman was still standing. His hands became dark and a dark ball of pure darkness hit the ground and faded. Moments later the same ball appeared and aimed at Lucius. The monk dodged the sphere as it disintegrated nearby.

Nils tugged at my robes, "I can help too! I'm a bard," As a tactician, I was aware that certain bards and dances could invigorate the other fighters and make them stronger.

"You mean you're a minstrel? This is no place for a ballad or saltarello," Lyn objected.

"Yes it is Lyn. Watch," I was smiling, "Go Nils play for Lucius,"

The bard did as I said and he played his flute. The group could feel the effects of his music, but Lucius had a completely different look in his eyes afterwards. He looked back at the shaman with a look of such confidence that fear crept into his eyes. Lucius conjured his ball of light which incinerated the shaman.

Nils was having the time of his life. He asked Lyn, "How was it?"

"That was lovely... Invigorating, even. You ought to play for me sometime. I could use the boost!"

"Everyone can!"

"I can't," I grumbled, "Still. Stay back. I don't want you to be attacked,"

He nodded. Unfortunately it took a while to cross the hills to the north. When we did, the Black Fang were waiting. Mercenaries and shaman began to attack without. The innkeeper was right, the group was good, we were better. After vicious fighting where Rath had been hit by a flux spell and Sain recieving multiple sword stabs, we cleared the group.

"Florina, head south and tell me what you see. If you can take out a few soldiers without putting yourself in danger, do it,"

Florina proceeded to follow her orders as Dorcas came to me, "Rohan, the villagers have given us some of this... Pure water as they called it,"

The land next to me burst into flames, I knew a magician was attacking, "Sprinkle some of that onto yourself and take out that mage,"

* * *

"I hope my extra weight isn't bothering Huey," Lyn said. Rohan didn't know, but before Florina left, Lyn had implored her to take her as well.

"No, it's fine... Hey Lyn? You know that boy we just met?"

"Nils? What about him?"

"I... That's the same boy who I met in Ilia,"

"Oh? Wait, that would mean that... Rohan kidnapped his sister?"

"I don't know..."

"...We'll figure it out later, for now we should take on those men. Together we can overcome them,"

"Alright Lyn,"

* * *

The battle soon became a massacre. We were better equipped and more skilled than our opponents.

"Where's Lyn?" I had just realized that she was missing.

"I think I saw her going with Florina... Hey Rohan, we can finish here. Can you do me a favor? Visit that house over there," Matthew asked me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Oh I don't know, maybe there could be some useful information over there," Matthew was as jolly as ever.

"Fine," I proceeded into the house and met a young man with purple hair and lots of armor on.

"Uh... Hello,"

"Ugh! He's late again. Where could that Eliwood be? Ah hello there... You're Rohan correct?"

"Huh? How did you-"

"I have my sources," The man seemed to study me for a bit before continuing, "Well then. If you see a raid haired Pharaen can you please tell him that Hector's waiting for him?"

"Uh... Ok,"

It was then that the scream came to my ears. I quickly apologized to the man named Hector and ran out to investigate. At the entrance to the fort lay a dead shaman and Florina. She was unconscious and I could see a dark mark on her arm that was a result of being struck by dark magic. For some reason no one had treated it. I used a vulnerary on her. The wound healed. Now it looked like she'd be well after some rest. Huey was watching over Florina, so I entered the fort to see Lyn, Sain, Kent, Nils, and Lucius there. Matthew had disappeared again. no surprise there. They were speaking to a red haired man with blue clothes and he was carrying a girl with long hair the same color as Nils. I guessed this was Ninian, Nil's sister. They all stopped as I came in.

"Rohan! This is Eliwood. The marquess of Pharae's son. He saved Ninian from those people," Lyn introduced,

"Pleased to meet you," We shook hands, "Thank you for your help Eliwood,"

"Of course. I couldn't stand by and watch those ruffians take the girl,"

"We had better go and pack milord. Thank you again," Lyn and the rest of the group exited the fortress. Before she left she gave me a look. I responded with a glance that read "later".

"Lyn just explained to me her story. About the succession issue. I will aid you in whatever way I can,"

"Thank you lord Eliwood. By the way, some man named Hector is waiting for you in that house south of the village,"

"Ah yes. I guess I'm really in for it. He was never one to like waiting. May I ask what is your story?"

"Me? Well..." I told him everything. I had nothing to hide. Besides, Eliwood looked like someone I could trust.

"I see. Well I'd better not keep Hector waiting. If there is anything you need from me, I'll be in the area for a while. Feel free to ask,"

"Thank you milord,"

With that he left to meet his friend.

* * *

"I can't allow this! We're being hunted and it's far too dangerous for you two to be with us!" Lyn was astonished that these two children wanted to travel with the legion.

"We wouldn't be a hindrance! we could even help you right Ninian?"

"Yes. We could help you with our... Special talents,"

"Special abilities?"

"When something poses a threat to us, we can sense it. But we cannot do anything to stop it,"

"But you're warriors so you shouldn't have a problem,"

"Truly? That's amazing!" Lyn then turned to the knights and asked for their opinion, "Kent? What do you think?"

"I think leaving them here would cause Lady Lyndis more worry than having them travel with us,"

"Sain? Oh never mind I can guess what your opinion is," Lyn turned back to the children, "Do you really want to travel with us?"

"Of course," Beamed Nils.

"You have our gratitude milady," Ninian said solemnly, "Oh..."

"What's wrong Ninian?"

"I've lost my ring,"

"Not Nini's Grace!" Nils exclaimed.

"The very one,"

"They stole it! Those curs!"

"Was it valuable?" Lyn asked concerned.

"It was a keepsake from our departed mother," Ninian confirmed

"Blessed by the spirit of Ninis... There's no other one like it in the world... And now we lost it to those villains. There's nothing we can do,"

* * *

Everyone had packed and prepared to depart from the inn. I thought we were going to ride to Caelin, but Lyn asked to see me privately about an issue. Lyn explained to me about Ninian's ring.

"So what do you think? I'd love to retrieve Ninian's ring for her but... Those thieves might prove to be too strong. What do you think?"

"... They rode south right?"

"That's what the villagers said,"

"Good. That's not out of the way. We can pursue them and retrieve the ring. As for their strength... No one's too strong for Lyn's legions right? We should pursue them," I affirmed.

Lyn smiled at me, "Thank you Rohan. I hoped you'd say that. I'll announce to the others!"

Minutes later, a group of travelers pursued the thieves who had stolen the ring known as Nini's Grace.


	9. Chapter 8 The Fang Within the Legion

Chapter 8 The Fang Within the Legion

"I believe they went in there," Lyn stated. Lyn's legion had arrived at a dark fortress southwest of where we had traveled. It had taken a day of riding yet the group persisted even in the night. Only after lots of convincing on the tactician's part that they would need all our strength for this battle, did they rest for the night away from the fortress. Even then Lyn and Rohan kept watch over the fortress to check if the Black Fang were moving from the area.

The next day, we prepared for our assault. Rohan went ahead and planned out what we should do. Florina and Lucius were going to stay to take care of Ninian and Nils. The rest of the group was going on the attack.

"Milady, are you going in there to get the ring back?"

"Yes, we are,"

"But this is there stronghold!" Nils protested, "They're bound to be well defended, not to mention well armed!"

"Please forget about the ring..." Ninian began.

"Rohan agreed to attempt this recovery... I wouldn't be here if not for that. He believes we're strong enough. I'm sure that decision was not made lightly. With him at our side and our group, I'm confident we can win. Let's get your ring back,"

The two still looked uneasy but they did not object further.

* * *

"You think you can do this?"

"Trust me. I'll take a back up too. They just have to follow and remain out of sight until a conflict starts,"

"Do you have someone in mind?"

"I was thinking Serra. She can heal my injuries if it comes to that,"

"If Serra goes with you, you will probably die. I don't want to take chances. There may be too many enemies past this wall... Take the knights. They can break the wall and you can push forward,"

"Do I have your permission to take any treasure I find?"

"Stealing from thieves... How ironic. Alright loot this fortress,"

"I'll see you on the other side," Matthew grinned and left to inform the knights of their duties.

I sighed. There was a wall here where it would be easy for melee fighters to push through. But there was also a narrow passageway. Behind the wall I saw some evidence of magic. An anima fireball was conjured and thrown past the wall. A very ill-considered action on the mage's part.

"What's our plan?" Erk had appeared behind me.

"I sent Matthew and the knights to scout ahead. If there are too many enemies, they'll come back and we can trap them in this passageway. But there's also this one as well," I pointed to a perpendicular path, "I know that a mage is in there-"

"And a soldier," Erk finished, "Don't look so surprised, I am a mage,"

"...Very well. Let's get all the archers here and we can take them out,"

The battle had officially begun when Erk blasted the mage past the wall, Rath and Wil had to angle their shots to hit the soldier past the wall, but they succeeded. Suddenly a knight appeared beyond the knight, but I had planned for the reinforcements. Lyn and Erk were waiting for him. He was skilled but he couldn't take on a mage. The warrior princess gracefully slashed at his leg, causing him to fall out of his horse. Erk's fireball ended his life.

I ran ahead to figure out what was happening to the knights and Matthew.

* * *

'Heh. He shouldn't have doubted me," Matthew thought as he turned over the hammer in his hand. There was only an archer there in the room and he was taken out quickly... By Matthew himself.

"So should we open the door?" Sain asked eager to begin fighting again.

"Not yet," Matthew used pressed his head against the wall to try to hear sounds of fighting.

* * *

"Woah!" I exclaimed. there was a row of dead mercenaries and brigands with arrows jutting out of them.

"Do we press on or do we wait?" Wil asked leaning against the wall. He had some cuts on his shoulder, but he was otherwise ok.

"I'm not..." I began. I was interrupted by Matthew appearing from a door. Apparently we had inadvertently regrouped, because Lyn, Serra and Erk came behind me.

"The ring must be in this last room," Lyn concluded.

"Then shall we proceed?"

In the last group were some mages... and a mercenary. The mercenary looked like he was the leader... A very scared leader. Obviously he didn't expect us to make it this far.

"How? This can't be! Everyone! Get in here and fnish them off! This is our last chance!"

Reinforcements had arrived. All of them were either mages or shaman. They all started attacking at the same time, so we attacked as well. Rath and Wil unleashed an arrow storm at the mages, who in turn launched fire balls and flux spells at us. Once all the reinforcements had been dealt with, thanks to our ranged attackers, our melee fighters were free to surround the mercenary. Though he put up a noble fight he was defeated quickly.

"Give us the ring! And swear us this oath... You must promise to leave these two alone. If I have your vow I will spare your life,"

Somehow I knew. I knew he would do it. I didn't know how I knew, but I was certain the mercenary was going to do what he did, "Failure... means death,"

He fell lifeless at her feet, "What?! Poisen! He took his own life!"

"These are no common brigands we're dealing with... This man as trained by a well-organized group..."

"But... Well. Here's the ring, I'll... return it to Ninian..."

* * *

It had been a while since the battle ended yet it was dark. Apparently the battle had taken longer than I had thought. I figured it would take a week at least to get from here to Castle Caelin. I checked out our campsite. Wil went hunting with Sain, Lyn and Florina went somewhere, Serra was talking to Rath and Rath... I never paid much attention to him, but I realized that his eyes. They seemed truly empty. So either he was a master of disguising his emotions or he had trained himself to be emotionless. Whatever the reason I could also see that Kent was guarding the camp with Erk. Neither spoke and I think they preferred it that way. Matthew and Dorcas were off somewhere as well. I decided to rest in my tent. I changed into my black cloak and rested on my bedroll. It was perhaps half an hour before someone came in.

"Hello? Oh... Um... I just wanted to..." Ninian stopped and instantly turned pale, "...No it can't..." Ninian rushed out of the tent.

'Ouch. First Florina and now her? What did I do?' Sighing I decided to rest again and I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"WAKE UP!" I got up with a jolt. Lyn was shaking me trying to get me to wake up, "Finally! You've been asleep since yesterday evening!

"Wha? Has it really been?" I let out a big yawn, 'This quest is really... tiring. '

"I'm sorry... It has been conflict after conflict with all of this... But it will end soon. I'm sorry this is tiring you so much,"

"It's tiring everybody, I'd better pack,"

* * *

Our travels closer to Castle Caelin were surprisingly uneventful. For whatever reason Lundgren's obstacles had not come to try to obstruct our path. It was when we set up camp that the events began occurring. That day I had my first "conversation" with Rath.

"Hello Rath,"

"..."

"...Oh sorry I hope I'm not disturbing you,"

"...No"

"Oh... Well..."

"Is there something you wished to speak to me about?"

"Not in particular, it's just that... you haven't spoken much since you joined us..."

"..."

"Well... I suppose you like it that way. I'll take your leave now,"

Yep. Rath was rather aloof. Despite that his silent presence was comforting.

The next event that occurred fueled my desire to escape.

I returned to my tent when someone entered. This time it was Nils. He saw the cloak and he looked at me with eyes full of anger and fear. He ran out. This time I didn't need to wonder why he did so for long. When I exited the tent I found the whole group waiting for me. Their eyes were unwavering. Rath even had his bow ready. Nils was the first to speak.

"You... I should have known..." He began, "It was you! You're part of that group who kidnapped Ninian!"

"..."

"Hold on Nils," To my utmost astonishment Kent said these words, "We have no evidence to prove this theory is true. How do we know Rohan was a part of that group?"

"She knows!" Nils pointed at Florina. To her horror our eyes rested upon her.

"I...I-I don't...understand,"

"Don't you remember? We met in Ilia! You told me about him!"

A thunderbolt could not have struck me as hard as this new information was. I was paralyzed with fear yet eager to hear more about information that could reveal my lost past.

"But... I...I'm not sure if he's..."

"It's fine. If Florina is not able to I'll-"

"No. It's ok Lyn... I'll tell them... It's my story," Florina took a deep breath and began her tale, "I'm sorry especially to you Rohan. I should have told you... I met you before you lost your memory... You were traveling with Ninian and you asked me to inform her brother that she was with you if I saw him. Afterwards I met Nils and he informed me his sister had been kidnapped... But honestly I don't think that's enough to conclude that you were part of the Black Fang,"

"Maybe not. But now she's gone! Where is she?" Nils demanded. I hadn't realized she was gone.

"I don't know,"

"...How do we know that?"

"Think Nils, if I knew and perhaps if I wanted to do her harm why would I still be here? As it is I know little of my past but for the time being I guarantee you I mean you no harm. The same goes for your sister. In fact the same goes for every single one of you!" I felt like I was pleading. I was very afraid. I suddenly felt trapped. Trapped in a different world. I was a cornered animal.

"We should focus on finding her... Sain come with me we'll cover this route to the north. Florina, it would be helpful if you can look using your pegasus,"

"I'll search," Rath said before running off on a different path.

While this was all happening, I went to go get anything important. Somehow I escaped notice by the group. After getting the majority of my important things together I ran. I didn't know where I was going but I had to go somewhere.

* * *

"Why would she run off?" Nils complained, "I would go looking for her myself if you weren't keeping me here," He gave a resentful glance at Lyn.

"Nils. Calm yourself. It would do no good if both of you were lost,"

"But I..." Nils ran out of protests so he looked down solemnly.

It was then that Lyn became aware of the tactician's sudden disappearance.

"Wil! Have you seen Rohan?"

"Huh? Well I don't think so. But I did hear someone or something running down that path over there to the deep woods. I thought it was a fox,"

With that she left Wil with the duty of guarding Nils and chased after him.

* * *

'This looks like a good place,' There was a shelter surrounded by trees. It would make an ideal resting place for me. I sat down on a log to organize my thoughts.

'Ok... So Nils claims that I am a member of the Black Fang, Florina says she has met me, Nils, and Ninian before and that I had apparently kidnapped her, and Ninian has disappeared. I'm sure it has something to do with what she saw yesterday...Ugh why me? WHY? Lyn should never have found me on the plains. Perhaps life would be better for all of us...'

"I see..." On impulse I dashed. She was faster and I found myself pinned to the ground.

"...Why?"

"Why what? Why did I come looking for you? Maybe because I couldn't allow our tactician to leave alone. Now it's my turn why did you leave?" Her pointed question tore at me. Honestly I wasn't completely sure myself... I was afraid and trapped. A combination that results in drastic measures.

"I...I needed to be elsewhere,"

"Like?"

"I don't know..."

Her voice softened afterwards, "You don't honestly think that due to Nil's theory, that our group would distrust you do you?"

"I don't know what to think anymore,"

"Rohan... You've proved yourself time and time again to be an ally and my friend! Why after all this would you leave? Do you not wish to accompany me anymore?"

"Of course not!"

"Then why flee after all we've been through?"

"You don't understand... I feel trapped! I feel trapped between an uncertain past and an uncertain future. I know little to nothing about my past and yet it's threatening what is to come. I'm certain the group distrusts me now. Not due to anything else other than doubt. They don't know... I don't know... You don't..." I paused and waited to regain my voice before I continued, "You should have just left me on the plains,"

"I would never have done that,"

"Oh? Seems your life would be so much better if you did?"

"Living alone and scared in a ger? No. Even now knowing what would come I would still have taken you from the plains..."

"...You have a pure heart milady..."

"You wish to leave this quest?"

"I...I don't want to leave... Yet I'm too afraid to stay,"

"Do not fret about what will happen tomorrow. I'll tell you this and afterwards you can decide whether you want to stay or leave. I told you once before, no matter what happens I will always believe you are a good person at heart. That belief is still there," She allowed me to stand. We sat together on a log.

"..."

"I hope you decide to stay..." She got up but I held her arm firmly.

"Please... Don't go..." She sat down again with concern in her eyes. But she said nothing she simply waited for me to speak, "I would be a fool to leave... I think you have given me more joy than... anyone else ever has. I won't leave you Lyn..." I wrapped my arms around her and held her as close as I could for comfort, "Please don't leave me Lyn..."

"...I won't," Lyn reciprocated my embrace

We stayed like that for a long time. Time passed by quickly but it didn't matter to me. She was all I could think about.

"Should we go back?" I reluctantly offered.

"No. I like it here... it's comforting... in your arms,"

Remember when I said a thunderbolt couldn't have hit me harder than that information? That was **nothing** compared to this. Her hugs filled me with immense joy. If she felt the same way...

"I hope they're not waiting too long,"

"Let them wait," Lyn said playfully.

"...Lyn. What do you plan to do when this is all over?"

"...I... I haven't really given that much thought... I can't imagine life as a princess. I would never think that someone like me would have the makings of a princess,"

"Oh? You have the looks of one," I let that one slip.

"Rohan! did you just?"

'Uh-oh'

"What did I do?"

Her response came slowly, "... Nothing... You just amused me with your statement,"

"Oh...Ok,"

Suddenly I found myself getting somewhat crushed.

"What are you doing?"

"Huh? Oh! Sorry!" I never saw a brighter pink in my life.

"Haha! No it's fine... Though I'm afraid of what I may do after this,"

"You have plans?"

"No... But... I don't know if a traveler like me should stick around too long in a palace. Besides I still have lots of... mysteries to solve," I stated. Elimine's words still rang in my head. I had to go to the Nabata desert to find answers.

"We'll figure it out later... We'd better head back,"

I agreed and we headed back to join the rest of the legion.

* * *

Fortunately Ninian had been found and informed of the events that occurred. Some questioned my absence but Lyn defended me saying that I just needed a walk to organize my thoughts. After the group had gathered, Ninian shared out her own story

"...I understand... I'm sorry for running away. I... needed some time to think. Now that I know all this... I think I should give my account. I wasn't kidnapped,"

The legion was in an uproar. I was stunned, and the rest of the legion bombarded her with questions. In the end Kent and Lyn managed to calm everyone down.

Free from the questions being asked she continued, "I can confirm that in the past you were a member of the Black Fang. I say this because that's what you told me earlier. Months ago, you were ordered to kidnap me and bring me back. You weren't told the reason. But you obeyed and separated me from my brother. Here's what happened...

* * *

_"You're here to take me to this group?"_

_"Those are my orders," _

_"Don't you question them? It doesn't make sense! I haven't done anything wrong...'_

_"There was a time when I would have disagreed with that... But you're right,"_

_"Huh?"_

_The man's tone was filled with sadness, "The Black Fang... It is not as it once was. It used to be just. So much has changed... But I need to know why they want you,"_

_"But... If you believe this way why... Why are you taking me?"_

_"Because if I don't they will... I'm sorry I know this must be strange for you but I know some people who can help you,"_

_"But my brother!"_

_"Don't worry about him. I will leave some clues for him to follow, but he must think that you have been kidnapped. Otherwise the Fang will realize that I have escaped with you. Do you understand?"_

_"I...I think so. Why are you helping me?"_

_"I will reveal that to you when we reach our destination?"_

_"...I see. Where are we going?_

_"To Nabata desert,"_

_"What? But..."_

_"I understand your concerns but please refrain from asking further questions until later._

_"Very well... May I ask your name?"_

_"...My name is Rohan,"_

* * *

_From there the two traveled south to the border of Ilia. Before that Rohan hired a mercenary to let her brother know that Ninian was safe and where they went. The managed to pass the border quickly, but they didn't manage to escape notice from the local bandits.  
_

_"Hey look boys, looks like we got lucky! Two lone travelers. Hehe. If you value your lives surrender!"_

_"Ninian... Drape my cloak around yourself,"_

_"What?"_

_"Do it. Please,"_

_Ninian obeyed, and instantly she felt a rush of wind... Soon they were in a completely different area._

_"What? Where are we?"_

_"Shh. They're still here. Those men are the bandits we just encountered. I can't teleport, but I can become invisible and intangible for a short amount of time with this cloak,"_

_"How? Who are you? I trust you so far because you haven't harmed me but... You have so many secrets!"_

_"I understand... Just know that I'm here to help you. Something else... I should tell you I know about you..."_

_"What? What do you..."_

_"Don't ask how. Once you get to Nabata... You will understand,"  
_

_"..."_

* * *

_The pair had done their best to allow Nils to track them. Sometimes the tactician had to blink back to check if Nils was following. The pair managed to get to Sacae before they found them.  
_

_"There they are! It's the girl and the traitor! Don't let them escape!"_

_The assassins were quick and silent. The two were not aware that so many enemies approached them._

_"Oh. No... Danger is approaching us," Ninian's talent of sensing danger had acted up. There was a threat. _

_"We have to move..."_

_"Hold traitor! Release the girl and we may just let you live!"_

_"Show yourselves" Rohan demanded.  
_

_"You will regret those words fool! No one escapes the fang. Just imagine Linus' rage at your insubordination!"_

_"...Lloyd," A tall man with a large sword spoke. Whoever he was he had a powerful aura._

_"The girl comes with us. I carry the judgement of the Fang,"_

_"Lloyd she's a child! Not a corrupt noble! How can you be so blind?"_

_"I follow my father's orders... As a friend... I say I'm sorry for this. But it must be done,"_

_"Then... Forgive me Lloyd..." _

_Lloyd prepared to strike. He knew his former tactician did not have the ability to fight him. Yet just as he was about to attack the pair vanished. But Lloyd wasn't going to fail this mission. _

* * *

_"Are we safe?" Ninian asked trembling._

_"We need to keep moving... He won't be far behind,"_

_Ninian was unsure what else to say. She wasn't the talkative type. Yet she had spoken a lot in the past few weeks. Mostly asking unanswered questions. _

_We're in Sacae... From here we need to go west. It's going to be quite a trip to Nabata... So we're going to stop by Bulgar to get some supplies,"_

_"..."_

_They traveled silently, looking out for traps or ambushes._

_"Oh no," Ninian began, but it was too late._

_"Gah!" Rohan fell from being struck by the swordsmaster's mighty sword. _

_"I warned you... I'm sorry it has to come to this," Lloyd's voice was solemn but full of conviction. He raised his blade to deliver the final blow. _

_Ninian shivered as her body began shining. She ran towards the tactician, trying to shield him. As her hand touched him there was a blinding flash. Lloyd yelled and escaped before the explosion occurred. she disappeared in a flash of light. The tactician remained there unconscious. He would have no memory of this when he woke up. This was the cause of the tactician's memory loss._


	10. Chapter 9 Closing the Gap

Wow it's been a while since I've written these Author's notes. This is one of my longer chapters. :) Good thing support conversations are only limited to my creativity in this chapter. Thanks to the people who read this and I hope you enjoy

* * *

Chapter 9 Closing the Gap

"So that is it... You saved our lives... If anything we are in your debt," Ninian concluded. There was something she had left out. She said something about me knowing something, but she immediately dropped the subject. I'm not sure if the group picked up on it, but I did.

Yet again all eyes were on me. Waiting for some sort of reaction. I nodded slightly attempting to show no signs of emotion. Speaking of emotion what was I feeling? I was originally fearful of this revelation when I ran and Lyn brought me back. But now... Only one word could, perhaps, come close to describing my feelings.

"Um, Rohan?" I looked up to see the group continuing to watch me.

"Yes?"

"What do you think?" Ninian asked

"We can't tell what you're feeling," Woah Florina got through a complete sentence without stuttering in front of me. That's a start.

"...I don't know. Am I supposed to think anything?"

"If I just had my past revealed, I'd feel something. Granted I don't know how I'd feel but I'd feel something," Wil shrugged as he said this.

"If you need time..." Erk began.

"Hey! Come on tell us! After all if you don't tell us who else would you tell if not us? Come on tell us!" Serra squealed. As annoying as she was, she had a point.

"I-I feel content with what I was. There may be many mysteries still... But at least I'm not completely in the dark anymore,"

I didn't know what the group wanted to hear. Though they seemed satisfied by my response and nodded. After several of them came to me telling me that I could talk to them if I needed someone, they dispersed and set up their tents and doing other activities. Nils and Ninian stayed.

"I-I'm sorry Rohan. I shouldn't have been so quick to judge,"

"Don't worry about it Nils. I can't blame you. I would guess I'm still suspicious due to my previous involvement with the Fang,"

"That's not true! You saved our lives earlier..."

"I guess,"

"One last thing, Rohan," Ninian said, "i don't know if you noticed but in the past you knew what we 'really were,'"

"Yeah I caught that. I don't think the rest of them did,"

"Well..." She came close and whispered in my ear.

"...I see,"

"Doesn't it bother you?"

"Why should it?"

"Well... We're different from you. Half-dragon and half-human,"

"So? I don't care what you are. I care about what you do. So far your actions have been for our benefit. So I accept you as my friends. Hopefully you consider me the same,"

Yes I am full of cheesy lines. But to my surprise the two came forward and embraced me. I didn't react for a solid... 5 seconds? I wasn't sure. I slowly returned their gesture of affection.

"We are in your debt," Was all the two said before releasing me and running away. Well that was that. I was part of the Black Fang. A group I still did not have much information about. Then again I doubted anyone in my group could tell me.

"...Hello," Of course. Someone up there just had to prove me wrong... Again.

"Ah hello Erk,"

"Can we speak?" This was surprising. Erk was normally reclusive, I wondered why he wished to speak to me.

"Sure," I answered and we walked into the woods. After a good fifteen minutes of walking we stopped and stood near some trees.

"Was there anything specific you wished to speak to me about?"

"...Would you like to know about the Black Fang?" My eyes widened. Just a moment ago I thought no one could have told me about them and now...

"Don't tell anyone else about this, but I was raised by the Mage General of Etruria, Count Reglay," He revealed. I nodded eager for him to continue, "Well he told me some details about them. I had encountered their name and asked him. He told me that the Black Fang was a good group of assassins who dedicated themselves into killing corrupt nobles and helping those in need. They were founded by a man named Brendan Reed. However... They have changed. In Ninian's story, you yourself said so. They have begun killing anyone as long as they have something to gain. Though not everyone knows what it is..." He paused for a moment.

"...Thank you Erk. But why are you telling me all this?"

"Because I thought that if it had so much to do with your past you ought to know who you worked for. You aren't a bad person... Don't feel that way," With that small statement of consolation he turned and headed back to camp. I was somewhat stunned but I felt better about myself.

'I must have worked as their tactician when they attacked the nobles or when they protected villagers from bandits... Something like that... I wonder... How my family is doing... Nino and Kai. It's been so long... Last I remember was a blurry vision through my tears as I left them... For all I know my parents probably disowned me. But they would still always be family...'

"Hi..."

"WOAH! Oh Shoot sorry you startled me,"

The initial look of terror subsided into one of confusion, but for the first time the uneasy feeling of fear subsided. Don't get me wrong, she was still afraid to be here alone with me, but she wasn't as afraid as before

"I-I just thought I'd come looking for you,"

"Oh? Who sent you?"

"Sain wanted to speak with you,"

"I see. Well I'll go talk to him then... Hey Florina?"

"Um yes?" She asked before Huey landed near us. She came closer to us and nuzzled my hand.

I petted her in response before asking, "W-Why are you so nervous. Talking to guys I mean?"

I immediately regretted is as she gave a light squeak. I quickly tried to control the damage I caused, "You don't have to answer if it's a touchy subject,"

Silence was her answer. 'Was silence supposed to be consent or denial? Gah! Me and my big mouth,'

"I'm shy in general really... I-It's just that... Men... They're so intimidating,"

It took a lot of willpower to suppress the sudden urge to laugh, "Do I look intimidating to you?"

"Um... Well... I'm not sure. It's just that you're a guy and all so that's really all I focus on...Why...Why are you..." She almost squeaked the last few words.

"I was asking because... Well I don't know. I just feel odd that someone in my group would be so afraid of me. I hoped to assuage your fears to some degree. Hey I'm not a scary person,"

Again silence from her. She couldn't seem to understand something I had said, but she simply nodded, accepting my answer.

* * *

"Sain! You needed me?"

"Ah hello Rohan. Just wanted to ask a favor,"

"Why did you send Florina?" I blurted out, "In fact how did you send her? I wouldn't think she'd be able to talk to a man... Like yourself,"

"I asked Serra to get you actually, but she seemed busy so she asked Florina to,"

'I wonder why she agreed... Oh wait it's Serra,'

"Well. I was hoping you would spar with me," I recoiled in shock to this request.

"But... Sain, I cannot fight!"

"I know but... Well I've rarely seen you fight and besides..."

"You want to impress the ladies by showing your amazing sword skills against a helpless tactician," I finished for him.

"My good man! The thought never... Well ok maybe the ladies part... But that wasn't the main reason. Everyone who can use a sword is busy. So please. Would you do me the honor," I sighed but it was the perfect opportunity to practice.

"Very well Sain. Just don't beat me too badly ok?"

"Of course! Here," Sain replied tossing me a wooden sword.

"Where'd this come from?"

"Heh. Well to tell you the truth. I bought these instead of actual swords at Bulgar,"

As much as I wanted to rest my palm on my face, I resisted the urge and we went to an open area where we could spar.

"Ready?"

I sighed, "No but let's do it!"

Sain happily agreed by thrusting his blade at me. I sidestepped the strike and tried slashing with some techniques that I was taught in school. We needed some self defense classes in order to graduate. He barely managed to get his sword back to parry the slashes. He managed to counterattack and our swords met. For the first time, I was able to fully observe his fighting style. He was slow. Slower than me but what he lacked in speed he made up for in power. I was unable to last a few strikes without having my weapon flying out of my hand

"Good job. Though something I've noticed. You seem to be purposely slowing your attacks to gain power,"

"I was always that type. That's my style. It's how I use my lance as well,"

"Well... try focusing on accuracy and speed. Power will come naturally to you with your fighting style,"

He nodded and we sparred again. I almost regretted giving him that advice because despite Sain being somewhat of an oaf sometimes, he was a quick learner. His speed had already improved and his blows were still powerful. I had to focus all my energy on defense to avoid being disarmed. At the end, we fell to our knees, gasping for breath.

"Phew... You're... Strong,"

"Not... Very... Again?"

Despite his initial protests he relented against my determination. We sparred about 15 times after that. Sain won the majority. But to my surprise, he was praising me.

"I never realized you were this skilled with the blade. You managed to best me a few times,"

"Ha you're better. A fast learner too. I see now how you became a knight despite your... Sometimes juvenile behavior," The praise pleased Sain and they walked back to camp. Neither of them noticed the green haired girl watching from the distance.

* * *

'Phew. Now I can rest. I just don't feel like talking to anyone anymore... Well besides Lyn. I never get tired of talking to her... Maybe if I weren't so awkward... Hmph. What would my sister say? Hmm she'd probably be all giggly and tease me about it quite a bit. She'd probably say something like "Get her cookies! She'd love you if you did!" Yeah that's my sister. I miss Nino. Although it was strange. I looked nothing like my kin. My brother and sister didn't even look that much alike. But I totally didn't belong in that family. I didn't look like them, I couldn't do magic, I was way better at history and math than Kai was... Man I doubt anyone who didn't know us could tell that I was part of the family,'

"Well someone looks happy," Lyn smiled as she walked in.

"I'm not sure if I'd describe it as that, but ok,"

"You look so much better. You know something now right? It's as if someone handed you a map to your maze,"

I almost laughed at her analogy. It was actually somewhat true, "Well I couldn't have found it without you... Thank you," I touched her hand. It was soft and I meant for it to be quick. But I think I lingered a lot more than I meant to.

She gave a genuine smile, "Your welcome. I'm always here if you need someone to talk to. Assuming you don't get tired of talking to me that is,"

"When have I ever felt tired of talking to you? I doubt I can feel that way seeing as how much better I feel after I talk to you," I mused. 'Man I have a big mouth. Did I really just say all of that? I'm cheesy as cheese can get,'

I saw her cheeks change into a bright hue, "I'm glad you feel that way,"

"Yeah... I think now I really understand what I want to do after this war,"

"What would that be?" Lyn inquired puzzled.

"Well... I want to find a trace of my family,"

"I thought your parents..."

"Not them... I don't care about them," I said. It was a harsh statement, yet it was true at the time, "I want to find my brother and sister. If it weren't for them..." I didn't need to finish the thought before she got my meaning.

"I understand... You don't really feel that way about your parents do you?"

"How should I feel Lyn? Should I love them after being persecuted for all this time? I have been trying to win their acceptance since the day I was born. Now it doesn't matter,"

"But surely you must appreciate them. They raised you!"

"Lyn, they did almost anything to destroy my confidence. I guarantee you if my father stood by me watching me guide a battle, we'd all die!" I didn't really notice how angry and loud I had suddenly become. Luckily it seemed that no one else had heard.

"Why?"

"Because the only thing my father and mother were capable of doing was causing doubt to emerge in my mind. Doubt is fatal. If I doubted myself as a tactician do you really believe we could have made it this far? I feel the only thing I'm worth is this. I can't do anything else!"

"...I see. I cannot understand your feelings since I've never been in that kind of situation and I doubt I'll ever be. But just remember that they chose to keep you rather than abandon you elsewhere,"

She had a point as usual.

'Sheesh I can't even win an argument about my own life,'

"All right you win again. How about you tell me something. I'm tired of talking,"

"Ok. I just had a talk with Florina," I felt my chest hurting all of a sudden. I knew I would have regretted that.

"Uh..." I began weakly.

"She was actually touched by what you had to say,"

'WHAT?'

"She looked pretty afraid to me,"

"Well we talked. I'm glad you talked to her a bit. Maybe she won't be as shy anymore,"

"Doubt it. I was just hoping that I could help her become less afraid of me. I mean I feel like I'm constantly doing something wrong when she does those things,"

"I see. You care a lot of other peoples opinions of you don't you?"

I could feel my cheeks burning at the statement, "I-I... Whatever gave you that idea?"

"You. You gave me that idea,"

"Well... Ok maybe a little but... Still!"

Lyn smiled knowingly, "Well... It was just an observation,"

"Do you not care about others opinions?"

"Not as much,"

"Oh... Well I suppose that's just one of my many weaknesses and your many strengths,"

"I am very flattered,"

Personally, I usually don't think of myself as someone who finds it hard to talk to people. Yet there have been multiple times when I've wanted to keep a conversation alive, but I didn't know what to say.

Lyn kept it alive, "Remember the time you got me flowers?"

"That sort of thing is hard to forget,"

"Well I was just wondering, how much did you flirt with that innkeeper?"

Normally I would've been embarrassed, but I was in a good mood, "Well she was attracted to my charms. Who could blame her though? I'm just that good,"

"You wish!" Lyn said playfully, "I wouldn't have to flirt to get what I want,"

"No? I saw you in Bulgar Lyn. Don't lie," I replied slyly.

"Hey!" She yelled. Her face was red

"See you don't deny it..." I couldn't continue because at that point Lyn had slapped me. Well **someone** was flustered. She gave a light smile. But her cheeks were still red. I was really going to enjoy this,

"Weren't you the one saying how hilarious it would be to see me of all people flirt?"

"Yes. It took every ounce of willpower to prevent me from laughing uncontrollably,"

"Oh! You..."

"Remember what I told you at Bulgar. You're the type that attracts a bunch of Sains,"

I braced myself for the next slap or hit. When it didn't come I looked up quizzically and that was when she struck.

"Ow... Should've seen that one coming,"

"You should've. But you'll never learn. By the way, I had a chat with your favorite innkeeper!"

"Oh? What did she say?"

"Oh lots of things. Mostly about you," Lyn winked at me

My cheeks burned, "Um... What did she say?"

"Now who's flustered?" She teased.

"...It's called curiosity,"

"And why might you be so curious about her?"

"Alright, then. Who should I be curious about?"

"I wouldn't know... I was just teasing you you know. It's fun," Before I could respond, she added, "I saw you practicing today. With Sain I mean," She looked at me and gave a small smile

"Yeah I thought I saw some green hair in the bushes,"

"You don't need to do that though. I'm here. I can protect you!"

"I'm tired of being protected. Besides my peerless warrior has so many other... Duties,"

"...Well I'm proud of you. But you know this means you're going to spar with me as well,"

I groaned, "I don't want to die..."

"What's the worst thing I could do?" She asked innocently, but she laughed when I shot her a "really?" look.

"You could probably slap me to death... Elimine forbid that I die such a horrible, embarrassing death,"

Lyn laughed heartily at that, "I suppose I should commend your humor..."

"...I know this is late... But can you teach me your ways with the sword sometime? I want to learn," I was suddenly tired. I barely remembered mumbling, "Well I think I'm going to sleep now,"

Lyn simply smiled and nodded. This time I made the bold move of wrapping my arm around her as I slept.

* * *

The next seven tiring days of travel went by slowly but they were uneventful. I was glad when they were over

"Look Rohan! The mountains seem so far away now. We've come such a long way," Lyn exclaimed.

I looked back and I understood what she meant. The towering mountains were nothing more than small hills from where we stood.

"Yeah. It won't be long now,"

"By my reckoning, we can reach Castle Caelin in two days if we hurry,"

"Two days... Hold on grandfather. Please,"

Florina came to comfort Lyn while I took a closer look at the two paths we could take. To the left were forests and to the right was a village but no visible path.

"Rohan," A voice called.

Matthew appeared next to me, "I have some business I must attend to. I'd prefer that few people know that I'm going somewhere,"

"What? Why?"

"Not now please. Just know that I'm coming back ok?"

"Fine. Good luck with whatever you have to do," I answered. He gave me a smirk before running off.

"Lyn... Danger approaches," Nils began.

"What did you say?"

"I don't see anything... Are you certain?" Sain challenged. But Ninian confirmed his fears.

"Milady don't move!"

Those words probably saved her life. A bolt appeared inches from Lyn's feet.

Lyn was astonished, "What in the... Where did this bolt come from?"

"It looks like a ballista bolt," I observed.

In response to this discovery Sain commented, "Lord Lundgren is getting serious. Deploying siege engines is no easy task,"

"What is a ballista?"

"Basically it's a long ranged bow. Any archer can use it," I clarified.

Lyn turned to Wil, "Do you think you can use a ballista Wil?"

"Well I've never used one before. But it's just a large bow right? I should be able to figure it out,"

"All we ask is that you try," Reassured Lyn, "What is our best strategy then?"

"My guess would be that we should let someone with high defense force the ballista to waste bolts," Kent offered.

"Then one of us can knock the fool on the head," Sain finished.

"No. A ballista can fire max five bolts before breaking. By the time we get there, the ballista will probably not be worth using,"

"So what's our strategy then?"

"For now, let's proceed into the forest to the west. That should make it easier to dodge these bolts. Once there we can attack,"

* * *

I'll spare the details for this battle. It was tiring and unnecessarily long. Stupid ballista. We had to stay in the forest until I decided it was safe to approach the ballista. But nevertheless, we managed to take out the archer manning the ballista and proceeded south to eliminate the remaining soldiers. It was a smooth battle afterwards. Well at least for me it was. The knights of Caelin were unnerved after the battle.

"I see no more enemy soldiers. However, something is bothering me," Kent confessed. It was rare for Kent to openly admit something like this so I was concerned.

"What is it Kent?" Lyn asked

"During the fighting. The enemy soldiers, they were soldiers of Caelin. I recognized them. I even trained with some of them, yet they attacked me without hesitation..."

"Bah. They're black-hearted traitors who've joined Lord Lundgren. Good riddance I say. It also means less resistance to the castle," Sain responded vehemently.

"I hope you're right..."

"I'm just glad Nils and Ninian were with us. If that first shot had hit me, I may not have survived,"

"We are honored to have served you well milady,"

"We won't let you down!" Nils chimed in

'Matthew should be back by now. Perhaps he's gone to get some information... Ah there he is,'

"Welcome back Matthew,"

"What's this? You've dealt with the ballista too? Nicely done!"

"Matthew? Where were you during this battle?" Lyn interrogated the jolly thief.

"Heh. Well while you were fighting Rohan allowed me to do a little hunting for information. I got some interesting news for my troubles too,"

"Well let's hear it then," The whole group was listening intently.

"First off, about Marquess Caelin's illness. He really is unwell. He's been abed for nigh on three months,"

"Oh no... Grandfather..."

"But I've heard an interesting rumor about his condition though. People believe he's being poisoned. Though they are too afraid to mention a name. However after Marquess Caelin became ill a certain noble took control of the castle as though it were his own. I got a name after bribing an innkeeper. The Marquess' own brother, Lord Lundgren,"

Save for the occasional threat against Lundgren our group was silent. But it only got worse, "How could the people allow him to get away with this! The villagers know about this!"

"Unfortunately, they are afraid and they lack proof. The whisperings of the common people mean nothing," Kent informed

"That's the truth of it. And the marquess' retainers who have lent credence to these rumors have disappeared,"

"Are you saying that they've been silenced?"

"It's a fair assumption,"

"But we can fix this right? All we have to do is retake castle Caelin. Surely we cannot receive more opposition if people believe the stories you've told us!" Sain added.

"Unfortunately it gets worse. An imposter has arrived claiming to be the granddaughter of Marquess Caelin. That's the story that's been told to anyone who'll listen,"

Only I understood at first , "...No... That lying... He's smart I'll give him credit for that..."

The group looked to me for an explanation, "You don't see? By adding some truth, he's made his lie far stronger. Now the soldiers of Caelin believe they are looking for a baseborn child of Sacae accompanied by two traitorous knights and lay claim to Castle Caelin!"

My words brought uneasiness among the group, but there was one last thing that Matthew had found, "Also... Lord Lundgren is sending messengers to the other kingdoms of Lycia asking for aid,"

Silence. If this were true and the other kingdoms chose to act, we'd never reach Caelin alive.

"Eliwood... He might be able to help us..." I offered weakly. But the rest of them latched onto this hope.

"That's it! Eliwood seemed sympathetic to our situation. We'd better head back to Kathelet," Lyn exclaimed.

* * *

So we were at a stand still. We sent a messenger with news of our plight and we didn't know when we could move. If we risked moving now, we may run into enemies from other realms of Lycia and if we did, we were done for. So we waited for days. It had been two days since the message had been sent.

"Something bothering you?" Wil asked me.

"Just apprehensive about the outcome of our message. That's all,"

"Well, I would trust Lord Eliwood on this. Our message should have arrived by now. Eliwood won't let us down,"

"Well let's hope so,"

"Hey... Can you help me with something?"

"Sure what do you need?"

"I... Er... Need to write a letter to my parents... But I don't know how to start,"

"Oh... Well just start with something like 'Dear mom and dad, I hope you are doing well...' and add other things,"

"Well it has been 5 years since... I've seen them,"

"Oh... How come you haven't written to them in so long?"

"Well, a lot has happened..."

"I see,"

"Look I'm sorry please don't..."

"Huh? I wasn't saying anything Wil. I'm sure they're worried though,"

Wil sighed then continued, "I wasn't going to say all this but well. I guess I have to tell someone here. I ran away with a friend... We had a simple plan. The two of us were going to get lucky and our families would live in happiness... But things didn't work out. My friend went home after a month,"

"Well why didn't you go home as well?"

"Hmph. I couldn't forgive him for what he did. How could he respect himself after giving up? But then again I'm the one not deserving respect. I was afraid to tell my parents. I thought they'd think the same thing,"

"Ah. I understand,"

"Yeah... I'm sorry. I've made many mistakes..."

"Well you can always correct them it's not too late. Don't put yourself down because you couldn't get lucky and make a fortune. You're worth a lot more than you make yourself out to be. Write to your parents and let them know you're ok,"

"...I guess... Hey thanks. I mean, hopefully they won't hate me,"

"I doubt they will... But what do I know? My parents hated me... So I suppose I'm not very good to ask for advice about problems with parents,"

Wil was taken aback, "Huh? Wait what?"

Just like that I told him my family history. He listened intently throughout the whole thing. At the end of my narration he said, "Ouch... That's rough,"

"Yeah... But you should write to yours. I doubt they're like mine,"

"...I will. Heh. You're a lot easier to talk to about these kinds of things. Easier than your girlfriend that is,"

"Yea- Wait WHAT?"

He chuckled at my impulsive reaction and turned his palms up, "Don't get so flustered. Just pointing it out. Lyn is harder to talk to about these things. After all she gave me a lecture before ordering me to write this letter,"

"Ok. But when did she become my girlfriend?"

"Heh. The way she treats you. I mean when you ran off she was after you in a heartbeat. I just said that I thought I heard a fox running. But hey she went off chasing that you. Besides the fact that you're so flustered now proves that you like her,"

This was the first time someone in the group had pointed it out. But for some reason I guessed there would be more. But I doubted that Wil could've come to that conclusion by just that

"Is that all the evidence? Just because Lyn went in pursuit of a fox doesn't mean that we're... Well you know,"

"Fine. Don't get angry at me for this, but that one time at the fortress. I heard you two talking. Saying something about not wanting to see you get hurt and asking some other question. Though I was half asleep at the time, I still heard,"

"...I hate you,"

"I'm sorry, I doubt anyone else heard though. Too much snoring,"

"Ha. Well it's not like she's my girlfriend or anything just because of that,"

"Well do you like her?"

"...I don't know,"

"What does that mean? Come on. I won't tell,"

"I mean what I said. I guess I have feelings for her, but I'm sure lots of guys would. Besides, it's not like she'll like me because of it. She's... I don't know. She could do better than me,"

"Really? So you like her. But you're afraid of getting rejected?"

"...Did I mention how much I hate you right now?"

"Don't worry about it. I feel you. Like I said I won't tell anyone," He sighed in resignation.

"Did you ever like someone?" I tried shifting the focus to him.

"Me? Well... Kinda... Eh. It's not worth getting into. Woah is that him?"

Normally I would've pressed him. After he pestered me about my feelings for Lyn, I should get some backstory about his feelings for someone else. But his last comment was referring to Eliwood who had appeared in the village we had just arrived at.

"I received your message a few days back. Lucky I ran into you," He relayed the rest of the news to us then, "I have received word from Caelin's neighbors Laus, Tuscana, Kathelet, Tania, and Santaruz. They will not interfere with Caelin's affairs. This they have promised,"

"Eliwood...I don't know how to thank you,"

"All I've done is convinced them to remain neutral. However that means I cannot aid you either,"

"You've done enough Lord Eliwood. I won't waste the opportunity you have given me,"

"As a friend I pray for your success," With these words and a nod, Lord Eliwood exited and rode west from the village.

* * *

I didn't understand why Eliwood chose to ride when it was so dark. But it was his choice. Now that we were in Caelin I decided to speak with everyone. I had the feeling I didn't know my allies as well as I wished.

"Hello there Lucius,"

"Ah hello Rohan. Is there something you wish to discuss?"

"No. Nothing in particular. Just wanted to talk,"

"Ah I see. How is everything?"

"Fine. I'm really glad we're in Caelin..."

"Hmm. Yes this conflict... It'll be over soon,"

"Lucius may I ask you something?"

"Of course?"

"Well you're a monk so I hoped you could help... Am I evil?" I asked. I thought that asking a monk about these problems would help me

Lucius was taken aback, "Why no! Why would you think that?"

"Well, when it comes down to it... I'm just a murderer. I can't even fight... I can only bark orders and plan more deaths... I don't want to be evil... But I feel that my actions show that I'm a bad person... Or I'm just wallowing in the pleasure of self-pity,"

"My child do not be troubled by such thoughts... You are no bloodthirsty man who does this for pleasure. We are all on a mission and you aid us. You keep us alive,"

"Hmm perhaps. Yeah. I'll think of it that way... It'll make my stress easier... By the way Lucius, has anyone mistaken you for a-"

"Woman? Yes many times... But please, I have trouble explaining that I'm not one. Why not long ago the cleric, Serra, was bothering me about it. But I accept my looks,"

"Ah I see. Well it was nice chatting with you!" I ran off to look for someone else to talk to.

* * *

"Hmm... Where is everyone? I need to give someone in the group the honor of being able to speak to someone as glorious as me..."

"Hi... Wah! Never mind!" The tactician screamed before trying to run. He tripped and fell on his face,"

"Oh hi Rohan! Wow! You actually came to talk to me. That's touching!"

"Huh? No it's not like..." The tactician mumbled, scrambling to his feet.

"Hey! Now that you've started a conversation you can't run away! It's an honor to speak to one such as myself,"

"Oh. Well I don't deserve the honor,"

"So? I command you to sit and speak,"

"...Serra, you're not my master,"

"Hey! Cease your insolence!"

"...Um. I'll just..."

"Aw! Come on. Just for a few minutes! Please..."

He sighed and braced himself, "Alright. What do you want to tell me?"

"Well... What would you pray for?"

He was quite taken aback by the sudden question, "Well... I don't know. I guess I'd pray that one day I can... Well do what I want to do without spilling so much blood?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well... I mean I love being a tactician. It's what I do. But I can't help wishing that I didn't have to indirectly kill people..."

"Oh. I would pray for... Well the speed to heal my allies, lots of food, lots of gold, only having to do fun jobs, and everyone should worship me and give me things,"

"...I see. Why do you focus on yourself so much?"

"Well. I want things too right?"

"True I guess... I don't know how you will be happy if you want so much. It would make it easier to be disappointed,"

"Hmm? Well. I still want them,"

"Ok... Well, I'll be seeing ya," He slowly edged away from her leaving her to her own private thoughts.

* * *

'That was strange, she didn't sound as... Annoying as she normally does. I wonder if something's troubling her,'

"Well met, Kent,"

"Well met, Rohan..."

"What's troubling you?"

"...Nothing important,"

"Come now. You cannot always keep your problems to yourself. It's obvious that something is troubling you. What is it?"

He sighed, "I tried confiding in Sain. Yet he doesn't seem to understand. I know he tried and yet... I cannot feel right when I kill all of these soldiers of my country. Some of them trained with me and yet... I must,"

"Ah... Sounds like my own problems. I'm sorry Kent, I cannot offer you any consolation other than this. Think of the lives you are saving. By completing this mission we are saving countless lives that would live in misery under Lundgren's selfish rule. Like I said before, doubt can condemn us... I'm sorry I cannot offer more,"

"That's fine... I'll get over this... So you're an assassin,"

"Was," I corrected, "To some extent. But you see how I fight. I probably did the same things then that I do now,"

"I see... I never trusted mercenaries or assassins... I felt that they were doing all of their work for money. It would be easy to change sides if the other side promised more money,"

"Hmm. I can understand how you get that impression... But I don't like to think of ourselves as mercenaries. I felt that we were actually doing good despite everything. We were more than just common cutthroats... Despite everything I actually got close to Brendan Reed and his sons. Many of them were like family to me..."

'Odd that I remember all of this now...'

"I see,"

"I suppose you must suspect me. After all I was an assassin,"

"...Earlier I might have suspected you... But I do not believe you are like a common mercenary,"

"I am glad,"

"You should get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a big day,"

"Actually I was wondering if you could do me a favor,"

"What do you need?"

Well I've been sparring with Sain for a few days now. Besides that Lyn has agreed to try to teach my how she wields a sword. I was wondering if you could spar with me as well... It would help to spar with people who have different fighting styles,"

"...Well I suppose I can do my best. I hope you take it more serious than Sain does,"

"I can do that,"

"When would you like to do this?"

"Now? It's going to get dark soon and I though that we could practice a bit before going to sleep,"

"Seems a bit sudden. But I'm free to do so. Can you just give me a few minutes? I'll come and get you when I'm ready,"

I nodded and left him to his duties.

* * *

"No! NO! Never again! I don't trust you after what you did last time!" Hopefully no one was watching me. Talking to a pegasus is totally normal right?

Huey reared up and tried biting my robes but I did my best to push her nose away. It happened once and I didn't want it happening again.

But Huey refused to leave my side. So I tried walking with a pegasus trying to eat my robes... Not the most comfortable experience.

"Is Huey bothering you?" Came a familiar squeak from Florina.

"It's ok. Your pegasus is in love with my robes..."

"Well... Yeah... I'm sorry,"

"Huh? You don't have to apologize,"

"Not about Huey... I guess I've made a bad impression with my shyness,"

"Eh, no big deal. There are people like that,"

"Yeah... But you seem to be bothered by it,"

"Well. I just feel that I'm doing something wrong,"

"You're not... Though thanks. I don't feel as... Uncomfortable talking to you... Like other men,"

"Thanks that uh means a lot,"

"Mhm. Maybe you ought to fly with Huey... Sometime. She seems to um... Like you,"

"Yeah. She does..."

"Well I'm going to go fly now... Nice talking... To you," Her words were barely audible but I acknowledged her with a nod. That day I learned to never turn my back on a pegasus. I took max 7 steps before the familiar feeling of being dragged came upon me.

"No! NO! WHY?!" I screamed before the crazy pegasus lifted me up into the air. Again I found myself gripping her neck to try to prevent myself from falling. The last time this happened was **nothing **compared to this. I was certain that Florina was on Huey since I heard some laughter above. I wasn't sure if Florina actually wanted Huey to let me go or if she didn't care. Either way Huey decided to spin around, flip in the air, and do other aerial tricks. It was just like riding a roller coaster... A deadly scary roller coaster without any safety belts or restraints. It was the most traumatic event of my life so far. After what seemed like an hour, Huey calmed down enough to let me down. I collapsed and heard the familiar roar of laughter from the louder members of the group

After recovering from my dizziness, which took quite a while, I looked up to see the whole legion surrounding me. Erk had a ridiculous look on his face as he was trying to keep his mirth to himself. Serra was crying, Dorcas had a familiar warm smile on his face, Rath was smiling for the first time since we met... And the rest of the group was laughing at me...

"Heh. Smooth. Last I checked, you are supposed to be on the pegasus,"

"Shut up. You wouldn't be so smart if this happened to you Matthew," I scowled at the thief who responded with a shrug.

"Er...I'm sorry... Again,"

"What happened?" I asked the pegasus knight

"Well. I got on Huey, and then she suddenly lunged towards you and grabbed your robe... Afterwards... Well..."

"Uh huh. Can you people stop laughing?"

The group stopped as I requested, but I could still hear giggles from them

"Yeah... I guess I am guilty though... I didn't try to hard after Huey started spinning... Aerial tricks have always been interesting and I wanted to practice it..."

Of course I was speechless at that time. I excused myself and got a sack of gold. When I went out, he was waiting for me.

"Hello Dorcas... I haven't paid you for a while now,"

"...This. It's too much,"

"Huh?"

"I cannot accept this much gold. I thank you for your generosity but I..."

"Come on. You need this money more than I do. Besides we still have a ton from what Rath gave us. You earned this Dorcas,"

"You have my thanks,"

"Of course... Shall we sit down and chat? It seems we haven't talked much since your recruitment,"

"Well I suppose we have the time... Natalie may not be here, but she is greatful as well,"

"Oh? I haven't done much,"

"You protected her during the siege at the fortress and you have kept me alive. We are greatful,"

"I'm glad that I could help. Do you have any plans after this conflict? I know you have to return to Bern but..."

"Well. If the money you give me isn't enough, I will probably make money as a mercenary... Fight off the local bandits,"

"Heh. Guess either way you'll be swinging your axe at someone,"

"I wouldn't want to get rusty now. Bandits look so much better beaten with an axe," He said with a hint of dry humor.

"Guess so. Bandits are the least of our worries now,"

"Of course. What are your plans?"

"Me? Probably going to travel. I'm not one to stay at the same place,"

"That sounds... Just like you,"

"Does it? Well I guess it does. Perhaps one day I'll find your village one day,"

"Perhaps..."

"Well, I'm going to go check our supplies. See ya,"

"..."

* * *

"Oh. Hello Rath. Do you have enough arrows?"

"Yes..."

"Well I just went to check up on our supplies,"

"I have some vulneraries you may be able to use,"

"Thanks... Someday you should teach me how to be emotionless. It seems like something you're good at,"

"...That's not something that can be taught... Only learnt with time,"

"Perhaps. What were you up to before... You know before you became captain of the guard in Araphen?"

"... I trained as a mercenary. Right now I'm just biding my time..."

"... I see. I guess you've been away from your tribe for a while,"

"Yes. I am,"

"I see. Is there any reason you are so distant?"

"That's just how I am... It doesn't matter," He said but I caught something else. He said it in a very quietly but I picked it up. Rath said, "anymore,"

I shrugged and got up. I figured Kent would be waiting for me.

* * *

Sure enough the red knight was waiting in a clear area for our duel. I had asked Sain to lend me the wooden swords for this. I tossed Kent one of the swords and braced myself for an attack. Kent's first strike was quick. He focused on agility and accuracy rather than power. I couldn't evade his strikes easily. I couldn't attack without being deflected due to his superior speed. Most of the sparring was mostly parrying blows. Unfortunately, I wasn't fast enough to avoid getting hit by Kent's swift blows.

"Yikes. You're fast..." I commented after a break.

"I try. You're not too bad yourself... Though I have a better idea before we spar some more. Try these slashes,"

Kent taught me some diagonal, slashes and combos that I should practice, "Try practicing these before sparring. They should help. We should go eat dinner now though,"

"No. I think I'll practice what you've taught me,"

"... You are much more diligent than Sain. Very well. Remember to have a firm grip when you practice. You'll get used to doing the same in battle,"

I thanked him as he left and began the combos that he taught me. My form was terrible, but I was worrying about getting the basics down so I could defend myself. I didn't have any aspirations about becoming a great swordsman yet. I needed to defend myself.

"Do you need some help?" A familiar voice sounded.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you were following me,"

"You did ask me to teach you," Lyn smiled as she took my hand, "Here,"

She showed me moves that were more graceful than Kent's slashes. Stab, turn and slash before backing out.

"Focus on form. Accuracy and power will come with practice... I'm still against you fighting though,"

"I'm not trying to learn how to fight. I want to defend myself,"

"...I guess I can understand that. Here take an iron sword," I obeyed but the added weight made it harder to hold up.

"Now do 50 slashes. The ones I taught you,"

"I love how you can just order me to do this with a smile on your face,"

"Ha. I had to do this too. You can do this. Have faith,"

"I never said I can't. But my arms are going to hate me now... Well here goes,"

Did I mention I was left handed? Yeah I forced myself to use the right hand so I could copy her form and then transfer to the left hand. It was hard work, but I wasn't going to back down after I volunteered to do it. Throughout my practicing, Lyn watched me intently. I liked her form better, it was faster and slightly easier to learn than Kent's slashes. After finishing with my right hand and wincing at the sore feeling, I transferred hands.

"That's fifty. You don't need to do anymore,"

"I want to... I guess you haven't noticed but I'm left handed,"

She nodded and watched as I tried to mirror her motions with my other hand. It took a while but I managed to copy the form, with no small amount of pressure on my left hand. After our practice I dropped the sword and sat down.

"You've done well," Lyn praised me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks... How did you become so skilled with the blade?"

"Simple I practiced. Often times I stayed up all night practicing what my father taught me... He was as skilled with the bow as the blade. I could never learn the bow though..."

"I see. Are you going to create a peerless warrior out of your 'master tactician'?"

"Who knows?"

"True. We're getting close to Castle Caelin. Are you ready to see your grandfather?"

"...I will see him. No matter what,"

"You will," I agreed, "Though I think I should prepare some strategies for our siege on the castle,"

"You usually don't plan ahead. It seems your strategies just come to you during the heat of battle,"

"I improvise. It's a necessary skill for one in my profession," I retorted, "Get some sleep Lyn, you'll need it. Good night!"

* * *

"Rohan you should be asleep,"

"I'm giving you a gift Kent,"

"What is it?"

"Sleep,"

He shook his head in protest, "I cannot. I must-"

"You must sleep Kent," I interjected, "We appreciate what you're doing but you've spent too many nights on guard. Now it's my turn. If that doesn't convice you then consider this an order from your tactician,"

He relented to my order, "Very well. If you find yourself unable to continue do not hesitate to wake me up,"

"I will," Kent grunted and sleepily crawled to his tent. At that point everyone besides me was asleep. I smiled and watched the stars.

'We are close to Caelin. And whatever it takes we're going to make it,'


	11. Chapter 10 The Metal Beast

Chapter 10 The Metal Beast

I yawned and tried to get up before realizing that someone was carrying me.

"What's going on here?" I asked. As soon as I uttered these words, Dorcas put me in my feet with one swift motion.

"I guess being on night guard is too much for you Rohan," Kent explained, "Wil and Lyn found you half asleep at the post. Once you heard their voices, you lost consciousness,"

"Oh I see. So where are we?"

"We are heading south. That's the fastest way to Castle Caelin. But we still have to pass by General Eagler's estate... Looks like we still have one more obstacle to face," I remembered him telling me about the knight commander of Caelin. General Eagler.

'If what he had told me was true, could Eagler help us?'

"Wait, Kent. Eagler may be sympathetic to our plight! If what you told me is true, he should be able to see past Lundgren's lies!"

"He won't," Sain said sadly, "I have just spoken with a few people. From what I've heard he's being forced to comply. No doubt Lundgren's holding someone he cares for hostage,"

"Ah he's awake, Lyn said referring to me, "The fog's rolling in,"

"That's bad. We'll be almost blind in fog. It'll be hard to fight what we cannot see," Kent responded.

"We... Er thieves, if you must, can see farther into the fog," Matthew stated.

"I can see theough it as well. Stop with the surprised looks! I** was** trained by the Black Fang. Darkness and fog don't bother me as much," I informed. Their surprised glances annoyed me.

"So you've come..." We all turned to see a bald man in gray armor. He had his helm in his hands.

"You! You're Lord Wallace!" Sain exclaimed.

"The one and only!" The man announced proudly. He was quite loud.

"Kent who is this?" Lyn inquired.

"He used to be the commander of the knights of Caelin,"

"Aren't you supposed to be retired now?" Sain asked.

"I am and I was. Then I received orders from Lord Lundgren. I was told to capture an imposter and a pair of traitorous knights,"

"But surely you don't believe his lies!"

"Bring me the girl who claims to be the marquess' granddaughter,"

"What are your intentions?" Kent asked firmly yet respectfully.

"If I don't like what I see, I will take her,"

"We will prevent you,"

Wallace roared with laughter, "You? You must be-"

"Enough!" Lyn interjected, "I'm Lady Lyndis,"

Wallace was silent as he studied her. While he did this Lyn continued, "I'll understand if you don't believe me. But I've had enough of you and your foolish posturing!"

"Hmm... Such beautiful eyes,"

"Pardon?"

"I've been a knight 30 years and I've learned that one with eyes like yours is no deceiver. Ha ha ha. Ah yes. I like you, girl! Why I believe I'll even join your little band of mercenaries!"

The group seemed happy enough to hear this. The knights were staring agape, "Are you... Certain Lord Wallace?"

"I may be retired, but I pledged my services to Caelin! I would never allow an usurper to the throne! Let's march!"

I chuckled. I liked this guy too. As loud as he was, he was honest. I ran to meet him as he prepared for march, "I'm glad that we have another ally,"

"Ha Ha Ha! Why of course. Lundgren will pay for his lies! Who might you be young lad?"

"Just the tactician of this lovely army,"

"Also known as the reason we got this far!" Sain beamed.

"Well then! I can see we are in good hands. Let us prepare to charge!"

"Let's," I agreed but I caught something he was holding, "But how about we take a look at what you are holding Sir Wallace,"

"Ha Haa! So you've noticed my knight's crest eh? You've eyes like an eagle my friend! Once I've used it I'll be even stronger! A terrifying thought eh Sain?"

Sain gulped and chuckled nervously, "Uh. Yeah Sir Wallace. A very terrifying thought,"

"Ha haa! Well what are your orders then my friend?"

"Hmm. I've never seen this happen for a knight before... Well use it. Let's make a terrifying thought a reality,"

Wallace roared again as the crest glowed. Wallace and his armor also glowed white and a beam of light engulfed him. I was unable to see what happened next but once the light faded, Wallace was standing in extremely heavy armor. It was grey, shiny, and strong. In his hand, he held a lance with a chain attached to it.

"**A GIANT WALKS AMONG YOU! **My defense is impenetrable now! Let our enemies break their weapons against me!"

Sain sounded like he was whimpering. I was probably staring at his armor in disbelief. I had seen this happen with some thieves and even pirates, but a knight's transformation was truly a truly amazing sight!

"Tell me General Wallace, do you know about the enemy forces we will be encountering shortly?"

"Hm... General Eagler's men are stronger than the forces that you have faced earlier... But you have me! Ha ha! I trained these whelps! Reinforcements will probably be coming from the fortresses in the mountains and forest. Eagler is smart, he'll try to wear you down before sending out enough to try to wipe us out!"

"He won't be able to," Wallace and Sain heartily agreed at my comment.

* * *

"Rath where did you get this?" Lyn asked

"I inquired at a village. It should be useful when the fog comes," Rath had acquired a torch from the people of the vilage, "They were kind and sympathetic to out situation"

"Thanks you Rath!"

"Milady. Where is Rohan? We need to-" He stopped short when he saw me walking with a metal giant and Sain trailing behind me. Wallace was good at getting attention.

"What happened to Wallace?" Lyn asked as shocked as Kent was.

"Um. It's a long story. Let's just say he's stronger now. If everyone is here, we're preparing for an attack. most likely judging by what Wallace has told me, we're going to be very defensive. Eagler will be sending reinforcements to wear us down. Florina, I'll need you to fly above the mountains and give me estimates on the enemies there. Sain you're going to stay back and protect Ninian and Nils. The rest of us are going to go to the forest ahead and wait for Florina. Everyone understand?"

They nodded and took their positions by the forest. Florina flew off and I tried to persuade Sain to sit out for this battle. He reluctantly agreed grumbling the whole while about how we may need him and how he would heroically save the day at the end. I also gave him orders of what to do in case some enemies attack the village. It was unlikely but it was possible. Afterwards, I headed to the forest to meet Florina who decended to give me a report.

"Um... There seem to be fortresses everywhere. One to our north, northeast, and the others are surrounded my mountains. Also there are knights riding out to meet us..."

"... Lyn, could you and Kent deal with them?"

"Why just us?"

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing. Use the Mani Katti and you two should be fine," Lyn looked doubtful but she obeyed.

"Ok now the rest of us are going to deal with the forces coming at us. From here we can attack the northern reinforcements with our ranged attackers. Meaning Wil and Rath. Florina, I'm going to need you to stay in the air and give me vision on any enemies that come out of the fortresses you mentioned. If the northern forces come down quickly attack from above. But if you see an archer get down immediately. Erk, Lucius, I need you to watch the mountains for any signs of movement... It'll be hard to hit enemies in the mountains, so don't attack unless you think you have a clear shot. Dorcas you'll be attacking the northern forces as well. Oh and I think you should take this," I smiled as I gave him the hammer. Dorcas looked at the weapon and gave a grunt of approval.

* * *

Lyn didn't have even have to cross the bridge before the first cavalier came. He went after Kent trying to stab him with his lance. Kent easily deflected the attack with his own lance and proceeded with a series of strikes that killed the cavalier easily. The rest followed their dead brethren and Lyn found herself able to out speed them. She then disappeared in the eyes of her enemies, while in reality she was attacking them so fast that they didn't even notice until they cried out in pain and fell of their steeds. Not one of them was left standing. Lyn looked at her handiwork and then at the Mani Katti.

"So this is why they call it a blade without equal," Kent commented.

"So what happens now?"

Kent looked past the bridge as the fog descended. It was slow but it would become very hard to see soon. But he heard the thundering hooves of more knights.

"Are you ready for another wave milady?"

* * *

"Hey did anything interesting happen?"

"I'm beginning to get tired of you running off to other places without telling me,"

"Sorry it's what I do. Speaking of which, I forgot to give this to you,"

"Hm? What is this?" Matthew gave me a sword that was curved differently. It was similar to a schimitar, but with a more pronounced curve.

"The old man who gave it to me described at... Hm it was called a lancereaver I believe," That made sense. The way it was curved it was a good weapon to deflect lances. Basically it reversed the weapon triangle so axes would be hard to block with it.

"Well you found it. I suppose you should keep it for now. Use it on those soldiers!" The northern reinforcements had arrived. The only thing protecting us was the forest. Rath and Wil let arrows fly. That in itself decimated the forces. The few that remained advanced to Dorcas and Matthew. Dorcas took his axe and sliced the first soldier in two. The others circled him while leaving only two to fight Matthew. A mistake they wouldn't live to regret. Matthew had his cloak firmly on as he watched the two soldiers strike. He pulled out the lancereaver and using the curved edge, deflected one of their lances and disarmed them. Afterwards he slit his opponent's throat, but recoiled as he was stabbed in the back... Literally. The other soldier had succeeded in wounding Matthew but an arrow brought him down. Serra quickly went to Matthew's aid and healed his wound. I looked back wondering why the magic users weren't attacking as well and immediately understood. Not only had the fog descended and blinded our soldiers, but brigands had begun to descend from the mountains.

'Wait a minute! Bandits?! Here?! But that doesn't...'

The fog was deep now and many of our units were blind to what approached. It was then to my horror that I noticed something flying down to meet us from the south.

"Matthew... Is that what I think it is?"

Matthew followed my gaze and his eyes widened, "It can't be!"

* * *

Rath wasn't one to complain. But even he grumbled at his position. The soldiers were smart and attacked after the fog settled. Whether they were familiar with the terrain or had enchanted vision, he knew not. But the fog did not affect them. Dorcas and had to rely on Matthew on positioning and that greatly affected his accuracy.

"WIL! RATH!" His voice came from the fog. Instantly, Rath reached for Wil and pulled him onto his horse.

"What's going on?"

"Not sure,"

"I can't shoot well on a horse," Wil warned him.

"I'll let you off once we can see him," Rath assured. They didn't have to look far. The tactician wasn't too far away.

"What's happening?" Wil asked.

"Pegasus knights are coming,"

Wil's jaw dropped at the statement, "But... How?!"

"Doesn't matter. We have to take them down,"

Suddenly the fog escaped as a bright light emerged to our left side. Lyn and Kent were now visible along with a bloody trail of dead knights and horses behind them. This light from the torch she was holding may have saved us since it allowed Rath and Wil to see the pegasus knights descending. They strung an arrow each and with amazing accuracy let it loose piercing the wings of two of the knights. The cry of the pegasi was one they would never forget. Their shrieks were cries from the heavens to stop this madness. Two of the pegasus knights fell to the mountains, their pegasi soon following. But there was still one more pegasus knight, one who was determined to avenge her companions. As she approached, Kent readied his lance. It wasn't necessary. Florina collided with the enemy pegasus knight and jabbed her with her slim lance. Pegasus knights didn't have strong armor, so the lance was effective in wounding the knight. She and her pegasus were bloody from the jabs, but they weren't finished. They descended and Florina followed, a mistake on her part. The enemy tricked her by making a sharp ascent and slashing upwards wounding Huey. Huey cried out as well. But Florina had another trick. She pulled out a javelin and threw it with surprising speed. The javelin impaled the knight causing her to fall. She landed at the tactician's feet with a sickening thud. Her pegasus followed her riders fate. Such a scene was unbearable to look at.

Rohan was silent for a long time before he spoke, "Let's press on... Are the cavalier's finished?"

Kent answered, "We believe so. There might be more though,"

"We'll have to go... Wait a minute. Where's Wallace?!"

* * *

While all this was happening, Dorcas, Matthew, and the magic users had dealt with the onslaught of soldiers. Blood, body parts, and, (due to lack of a better term), meat flew everywhere. Lucius and Erk had used so much magic that the battlefield that the battlefield was scorched parts of it were glowing from the light magic. Especially when Wallace bounded in and crashed into almost every soldier left.

"HA HA HA LET'S CHARGE!" The metal giant thundered as he bounded northeast. Of course the other four followed him to make sure he didn't get lost.

"Phew. Slow Down!"

"Should we take a break Erk?" Lucius suggested.

"Yes... That's a good idea," Erk collapsed breathing heavily, "How can someone in THAT armor move so fast?"

"Who knows. Kent said he was a monster. This is evidence,"

"When did he say that?"

"Before Wallace somehow got that armor,"

Erk groaned, "We better get going,"

* * *

Wallace was right. The reinforcements from the north and east were meant to wear us out. When we crossed the bridge a huge force was waiting. Cavalier's, soldiers, fighters, and even some sword wielding soldiers. This was an army!

"What's our next move?" Rath asked, unaffected by the numerous soldiers preparing to charge,"

"CHARGE!" Bellowed our reinforcements. Wallace began a one man assault against the force. Their attacks did nothing to deter his might. Just running into an enemy knocked him over and probably gave that enemy a concussion.

"Well then. I think we better help him," Dorcas and Matthew appeared along with Serra, who was complaining that a noble such as herself shouldn't be forced to run so much. How they managed to ignore her was beyond me.

Our group charged in. Rath and Wil let arrows fly while Lyn, Kent and Florina charged in brandishing their weapons. Dorcas let down the hammer on any soldier not affected by Wallace's reckless charge. Matthew was busy stealing supplies and slitting the throats of enemies who were too slow to realize he was there, Lyn was fighting her way past a force of fighters. Her graceful strikes and ability to either dodge or parry any blows allowed her to slice and dice the force of fighters. Afterwards she left the trail of dead, disfigured fighters to help Kent fight off knights. He was tormented by the knight's cries.

"Traitor!"

"Blackheart!"

"Give up the child or suffer traitor!"

"Servant of an imposter!"

Nevertheless he fought on. Knowing he was slaughtering those he trained with.

"Kent! LOOK OUT!" Kent's horse reared up as Lady Lyndis dived to intercept the injury he was supposed receive. A knight had found an entrance to stab Kent with his sword. Lyndis realized this and took the blow for him. Kent's reaction was to stab the enemy forcing him off his horse. Kent was reluctant to finish him, but he didn't need to. Spears of light penetrated the rogue knight's armor killing him instantly. The magic users had arrived.

"Lady Lyndis! Why? Are you alright?"

"I'll live,"

"Why did you do that? I'm supposed to protect you Lady Lyndis!"

"You didn't notice that enemy... I had to warn you,"

Kent decided to hold his protests for another time. At that moment the rest of the group came to check out the commotion.

"What's going on?" Rohan asked before he saw the injury. He turned pale, "What happened?"

"I'll explain later. For now let's focus on the battle,"

Lyn would hear none of his protests. Slightly mollified by Serra's assurances, he reluctantly shifted his focus back to the battle.

* * *

"I think all that's left is the leader... Are you certain that he won't listen to us?"

"I'm not sure. I'll try. But I must fight him then,"

"Wallace can you wear him down first? If he doesn't listen..."

"I understand,"

For now Kent, Wallace, Dorcas, and I went to face Eagler at the huge fortress to the east. The few forces that remained were beaten down by Wallace. All that was left was a man in red armor standing at the gate. He was staring at us. He had a look on his face similar to the one Dorcas had when we first met him. He didn't want to do this, yet he had no choice.

"Imposters to the throne! You shall not pass! No quarter for traitors!"

Wallace went first as I requested, "Eagler!"

"General Wallace... So you've sided with the girl, too, have you?

"I fight for Caelin's honor. Not for Lundgren's lies!"

"Is that so? You are... Enough! I name you traitors all!" He pointed his lance at all of us, "Come! Do your worst!"

"Fool!" Wallace muttered. He thrusted his lance forward at a perfect angle. This lance dug into Eagler's hip and retracted with the chain attached to it. With a surprised grunt, Eagler charged and thrusted his own lance at Wallace. It was his offense against Wallace's defense. In the end, the general's armor was strong enough to deflect most of the attacks by Eagler. But paladins are known for their offense and speed. So with so many attacks, Eagler managed to pierce through part of the armor, but he fell back as Wallace recovered and prepared for another attack. Eagler was strong but Wallace was unpredictable. The metal giant roared as he run with speed inhuman for one in his armor. Eagler's horse reared and their lances connected. This time Eagler gain the advantage. His horse kicked Wallace which caused him to recoil slightly and allowing Eagler to strike again causing blood to spill through Wallace's armor.

"General Eagler!" Kent cried out. At this both men stopped fighting and turned to Kent.

"Kent?! Is that you?"

"We've found Lady Lyndis on the orders of the marquess! We've worked so very hard to return her safely to Caelin!"

"And yet you have no proof of the girls's identity, is that not true?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then our talk is finished!" Eagler interrupted, "Draw your weapon and come!"

Kent looked genuinely dejected as he drew his lance. Dorcas slapped his hammer against his hand and stepped forward. It was three on one. Eagler prepared to defend himself.

"ENOUGH!" A voice boomed.

All five of us looked to the direction of the voice in bewilderment. Lyn stood partly covering her wound and holding the Mani Katti in her other hand.

'Serra was supposed to heal that!'

"Lyn... Why are you here? You're wounded!" She ignored me at first and faced General Eagler.

"So you are the imposter who calls herself 'Lyndis'! You shall not pass beyond this point,"

"I am Lyndis. And I am no pretender, I'd ask you to believe me, but your heart and mind seem set,"

"Enough talk... Prepare yourself!" Lyn motioned for us to clear the way so she could fight Eagler. Everyone except me and Kent obeyed her request.

"You can't do this... Please..."

"Milady we cannot allow this!"

" And I cannot allow others to fight for me. Besides it is dishonorable to attack one man with three. This way it is more honorable,"

"But you're injured! I don't..."

"...I do what I must. As a friend... I ask you both to step aside," I could protest no further. We did as she asked and helplessly watched her as the two combatants prepared to fight.

Lyn lunged forward and feinted towards the horses face. This forced Eagler's steed to rear up and throwing him off balance. Lyn used this to her advantage and struck at his legs. The Mani Katti pierced the armor and caused red-hot liquid to ooze out of the armor. Eagler couldn't retreat further so he lunged forward as well. Their weapons met in a shower of sparks as Lyn barely managed to parry the blow. All the while she winced from the pain of her wound. Eagler charged again, but he was weaker from his battle with Wallace. Though he managed to hit Lyn, it didn't look like it did much against her. She then took her fighting stance. The one where she played her trump card. She seemed to fade, when in reality she had already struck Eagler once in his leg, once at his shoulder, and her final hit was so strong it knocked him of his horse. She reappeared in her original position clutching her new bruises she obtained in the skirmish. Eagler was lying on his back, with three grave wounds and a giant hole in his chest. With his last breath he raised his neck and spoke.

"Go... Go quickly. The marquess... He knows nothing of this. His life... There is no illness... Only poison... Please... For the marquess... For all of Caelin," Then he rested his head on the floor and died with a peaceful look on his face. A true warrior's death.

Lyn knelt beside the body and uttered a prayer.

"Lyn?" I stood by her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"May Lundgren never know the peaceful embrace of Mother Earth! I care not others do. I will stop that man!" With that vow she allowed me to help her get back to the others.

* * *

The whole camp was busy after the battle. Serra was extremely busy healing Lyn, and the others who were injured during the battle. Everyone took it upon themselves to check their weapon supply and restock from the supply we had. An action that I was grateful for. Kent, Wallace, and I were discussing strategies.

"Who gets the honor of crushing the traitor?" Wallace asked eagerly.

"I'm going to have him surrounded. No risks. Most likely you'll be sent to wear him down and Lyn will finish him,"

"Shall we all strike at the same time?"

"We can do that yes. But Serra's staff won't last forever. The magic may drain during the battle so I want everyone to be carrying a vulnerary just to be safe... But he hired pegasus knights?"

"Many of the pegasus knights of Ilia are forced to work as mercenaries for money... Though he must have hired them in advance. He was planning for this to happen. He didn't expect us to have archers with us. Sain wanted to speak to me about something. Though knowing him he probably wants to spar. We'll speak more about this later,"

With that he left us alone, "So if you there the knight commander of Caelin then I would guess that the soldiers and knights of Caelin are... Strong,"

"Ha ha ha! Well, they're adequate,"

"... Could you perhaps find time to... Well train me?"

"Ha ha ha! You're the first person in years to actually ask for training! My training is no laughing matter believe me,"

"Then why are you laughing?"

"I always laugh! Besides I laugh because I am proud to see the progress their making... And I laugh at their pain... But only slightly,"

"Heh. I might regret it later but for now... Will you accept?"

"Of course. Wah ha ha! Just like the good old days!"

"I'll speak to you more about it later. It will only take a few hours to get to Caelin from here yes?"

"If we go fast enough yes,"

I nodded and went to the healers tent to check up on who was injured. Lyn was there with two wounds. One from General Eagler and the other that she received by defending Kent. Kent told me about that injury so I was informed. Matthew was recovering from the stab wound on his back. At that time, he was sleeping like a baby... And sucking his thumb. Aww how cute. Florina was the last one there with lots more wounds than I originally thought. Serra had managed to heal what she could for Huey and let the pegasus' healing cababilities take over. I went over and sat next to Lyn.

"It's sweet of you to come here," Lyn said smiling.

"I wanted to check up on the wounded... Serra how are we doing?"

It was nice that Serra was different when she was healing. She was more serious and less 'attention wanting' so to speak, "It looks like they should be healed by tonight... I gave Lyn a vulnerary but that wound on her chest is taking its time. Florina's wounds are relatively easy to heal, and Matthew? Well he's mean to me so who cares?"

"Serra-"

"He looks adorable when he's sleeping though. I'm not letting him hear the end of this,"

I chuckled slightly, "The wound on his back will heal right?"

"It should yeah. I'm going to go pick berries now. By the way, my staff is almost drained. I don't know how much I can heal before it breaks,"

"I've prepared for that. Good luck berry picking,"

She nodded and called in a singsong voice as she left, "Oh Erkie?!"

"So... Florina are you and Huey feeling ok?"

"...Um yeah we'll be fine... I feel really..."

After a yawn she fell back on her bedroll and slept.

"...Um ok. So, I believe this is the time where I get angry and chastise you for your rashness," I looked at her sternly

She chuckled slightly, "Guess I'm not a great peerless warrior,"

"Don't be silly, you are an amazing warrior. You just lack self-preservation,"

"That's a bit ironic coming from the one who sustained the first major injury,"

This would be the time when some person from the sidelines would say some thing like, _"Need some ice for that burn?"_

I stifled a laugh and replied, "Guilty as charged. But this time it was you. You're more important than I am. And don't try to deny it either!" I added the last part as. I saw her mouth open in protest.

"I still deny it. But I'll not get any more injuries ok? Wouldn't want my master tacticIan worrying about me,"

"Unfortunately, I'm always worried about something or another,"

"Why? You found out about your past,"

"Forget about me! I'm worried about tomorrow... The final battle is approaching and three of you are injured,"

"My injuries have almost healed... Tomorrow..."

"I'm sorry. I should be more concerned about how you're feeling. You'll see your grandfather again. I promise,"

"... Thank you..."

"Rest now," Lyn closed her eyes and slept with a placid smile on her face. All of them looked so peaceful while they were sleeping.

* * *

"Wah ha ha! Ready for your training?"

"Let's do it... By the way, you know how to train one on how to use a sword yes?"

"We won't be using weapons yet lad! We'll be building up endurance and strength first!"

"Huh?"

"Don't question! Now MOVE!" Boomed Wallace. At that point I understood why his training was 'No laughing matter'. He made me run what seemed like a marathon. He'd run behind me too. If he could catch up to me from behind, he'd jab me with the butt of his spear. Then he began making me do push ups with a giant metal weight on my back. No doubt a piece of his armor.

"Finally. We're going to test your agility,"

Actually "How are we-GAH!" I sidestepped and barely avoided getting shish ke·babed with Wallace's lance.

"Are you crazy?! Wah!" I had to dive to avoid the next one. They kept coming and I kept avoiding. My fatigue won after about twenty rounds of this madness. At that point I prepared to get impaled. Instead Wallace's lance sent me flying. I got off the floor in a daze.

"Wah ha ha! You didn't actually think that I'd use a sharp lance did you lad! All the same, you're not bad at all! You'd make a fine knight!"

"Wallace I think you're missing the point in... Wait... Stay here and don't make a sound!" My voice had dropped to a whisper as I heard footsteps heading towards the camp. I followed the sound and heard men talking close to our camp.

"You sure this is the one?"

"Yeah it's got to be. Remember Lundgren's orders. No survivors. They're probably still tired from their battle against Eagler,"

This sent shivers down my spine. This was an ambush. I quickly ran back to Wallace to relay the news.

"Ok. At this point we're probably going to just charge in to their forces. Did I say we? I meant you,"

"Wah ha ha! A fine plan!"

"Shh!"

"Huh what was that?" One of the assassins spoke.

"What was what?" Another responded.

"Thought I heard something never mind,"

'... How dumb are these guys?'

Let's go!" Wallace whispered, "I suggest that you warn the others,"

I nodded as I watched the metal giant march towards the team do enemies preparing for ambush.

"FOR CAELIN'S HONOR!" Wallace boomed so loudly that the assassins just froze in fear as Wallace knocked them over.

While this happened, I went to warm the camp that we were being attacked And what better way is there to warn people than screaming at the top of my lungs?

"AMBUSH!"

Everyone except the injured, Serra, and Erk (Still berry picking) responded to my cry.

"Where are the enemies?" Kent asked. Not too far away from the camp was Wallace completely destroying the forces meant to attack us. As dark as it was we still had to fight. There were more forces than I originally anticipated, but I managed to guide us with my enhanced vision and defeat the small force that remained after Wallace's initial attack.

"Phew that was close," I said.

"Lundgren really is getting desperate. I never expected that he would actually send soldiers at night to try this!" Sain replied.

"Those are the dangers of being so close to the Castle," Kent said.

"We'd better check on the others..."

I went to the healer's tent and my heart almost stopped. All the beds were filled... Except for one. Of course Lyn was missing! I relayed the news to the knights,

"But we must search for her! No one could have taken her could they?" Sain cried.

"No one was here. I was watching," Rath confirmed.

"I'll look. I'm more used to the dark. Give me 30 minutes and I'll be back whether I find her or not,"

Kent initially protested, but relented to my order. Though he warned me, "If you are not back in 30 minutes, I'm going to search for both of you,"

I nodded and ran as fast as I could to where the assassins originally struck. I circled that area, but she wasn't there. I then searched another path that lead to a small cliff. Fortune smiled on me when I saw a sword impaled into the ground. Upon further inspection, I realized that this was the Mani Katti... But why was it here? I uneasily grasped the hilt as the sword glowed slightly. Otherwise it did not react.

* * *

Lyn's wound had felt much better after she had woken up. At that point she decided to take a walk. She needed some time alone to sort things out. Tomorrow was the the final day. Tomorrow would decide if all the lives last in the past months were worth it. It would decide if she had any family left. She needed some time to sort these things out. She impaled the Mani Katti near the cliff and sat near it to think. When she saw the shadow she approached quietly and recognized the green cloak. She put a hand on his shoulder and heard a sigh of relief from him.

"Did I worry you?"

He abruptly turned to face her, "Yes! Why did you leave?"

"... I needed some time alone..."

"Lyn you could have at least told someone! We thought you had been taken!" She could see his eyes were wild with fear.

"What do you mean?"

"We were ambushed... Lundgren thought he could finish us during the night when we were tired and recovering. It was a risk but it almost worked,"

"Is everyone alright?"

"Yes. They're safe. We were lucky that Wallace and I were training outside otherwise..." He didn't need to complete the thought.

"I'm sorry I didn't know,"

"Just don't scare me like that again! I thought I'd lost you! You're wound still hasn't completely healed and you still went out!"

"My wound is better now. It'll be gone by tomorrow. You don't have to worry about me,"

"I always am! Especially now! ugh my chest hurts,"

"Why?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'm so relieved that it hurts!"

She smiled and embraced the half delirious tactician, "It warms my heart that you care so much for me,"

"We should return to camp... Kent will come looking if we don't go back soon,"

"... Can you please sit with me?" The tactician didn't resist. But he was surprised.

"Sure. But we shouldn't linger,"

"Yeah. I won't. The final battle is approaching Rohan,"

"It is. We'll reach Castle Caelin by tomorrow,"

"... Have you planned a strategy?"

" Do you even need to ask?" He retorted.

"I was hoping you'd share,"

"Well if the knights' descriptions are correct, then we'll be making mad dash towards the gate. Not much of a strategy, I know, but once we're near the gate we can camp at the fortresses south. Then our ranged attackers and Wallace will wear Lundgren down,"

"I'll take care of-"

"No. Not alone,"

"This fight is mine. You can't-"

"Last I checked you made me tactician. And I forbid you to attack him alone. I'm planning in such a way so you can kill him,"

"You... I cannot believe you. Do you not trust me?"

"Lyn, I don't want you getting hurt again... I think..."

He stopped suddenly. It was as if he were thinking about whether he should say something or withhold it. He chose to be silent and leave the thought unfinished. Now Lyn wanted to find out what it was before they went back.

"What do you think?"

"Nothing," Rohan answered dismissively.

"Don't nothing me! I want to know what you think," Lyn replied. To her dismay, the tactician burst out laughing.

"I highly doubt that,"

"You're wrong... You know you're my best friend," Rohan immediately stopped laughing and turned to her as she continued, "You were the first one to accompany me. The first one to save me from my loneliness on the plains. Ever since then, you've been looking out for me ever since. You look out for all of us. I'm lucky that I found you as my master tactician and I want to know what my master tactician thinks. Especially if it concerns me,"

His dark brown eyes surveyed her. What she just said had affected him greatly. For a while he was silent. When he spoke he did so slowly. As if he were unsure what he was about to do and if he should do it.

"I... I think... Lyn... May I speak freely,"

"You are always free to speak around me Rohan,"

"... After all this time with you... I never thought we'd spend this much time together. But I'm glad we did and I wouldn't have it any other way. Often times you admonished me about being lost in thought and never being at peace. I still don't believe I've sorted out all my feelings but... I have a clearer picture of them now," Lyn's heart began to beat faster and her face began to feel warm in anticipation of what he was about to say, "You have an effect on me that I've never felt before... Your smile warms my heart, your words make me feel calm, your presence alone makes me feel confident, I feel safe and happy in your arms... The list could go on. When I was lost you led the way Lyn. You've given me more than I can repay you. Lyn, you are my best friend. You wanted to know what I think? Well... I think I love you,"

Lyn's face was a new shade of red. Hopefully he couldn't see that. Her heart was beating so fast that now her chest was hurting. Again she found it hard to formulate a response to all the things he said. Even if she could, the lump in her throat probably wouldn't let her say much. Due to all of these things, Lyn looked down for a moment, then up at the sky. She knew well that his eyes were still searching for a response to his words. She didn't betray any emotion... Yet.

"I never thought... I'd hear you say this... I never thought I'd hear anyone say something like that..." She remained silent for while before speaking again, "I love you too, Rohan..." As she uttered those words she took his hand in hers and clasped it tightly. She leaned against his shoulder and smiled. It was a beautiful night.


	12. Chapter 11 One Final Obstacle

**A/N: **Wow it took me a while to finish this chapter. It's not as long as some of the others but it needed lots of revision. On another note, it looks like my first fanfic can finally be labeled as complete in the next chapter so I'm looking forward to that. Stay tuned for more updates! :)

* * *

Chapter 11 One Last Obstacle

"So this is where it takes place," I commented surveying the area around me. Castle Caelin was past the southern mountains. After my revelation to Lyn yesterday night, we returned to camp where Lyn apologized to everyone for worrying them and in the morning we hiked all the way here.

"Castle Caelin is just beyond these mountains," Kent informed us.

"Grandfather... I'll be with you soon," Lyn said.

"Hey cheer up guys. You look glum! If we got this far, we can't lose now! Besides, Lundgren won't be getting the reinforcements he expected. Besides that the men he sent to the other territories of Lycia won't be able to join in this battle. Let's move!" Sain cheered. Everyone did so.

Nils and Serra stayed in the rear. While the rest of us stayed in front. As Serra promised, the wounded felt as good as new the next morning. I walked ahead before watching the soldiers sent by Lundgren attack us. Erk had roasted many of them with his fireballs. The rest retreated. I knew that Lord Lundgren would be gathering his forces near the castle and fortresses around it to try to finish us once and for all.

"These clouds look bad," Lyn told me, "It's going to rain soon,"

"We should press on while we're still able. Rath can go a little ahead. Horses from the plains are more accustomed to the rain. Florina can fly ahead as well,"

"But her wings will be soaked,"

I chuckled a little at her response, "Pegasi don't fly using their wings Lyn. Their wings are meant to balance them and provide speed as well. Their flying comes from their gallop. The wings provide extra muscle to lift them off the ground. The rain will slow her, but it won't prevent Huey from flying,"

She sighed, "Whatever you say,"

As we advanced further south our first major fight occurred.

"Rohan, what are your orders," Kent asked.

"I think it's time I fought with you,"

"Pardon? But Lady Lyndis-"

Sain crowed, "So you're going to fight with us! Wonderful. I'll show the lovely ladies of this legion that I can protect our tactician,"

Kent glared at his companion. I spoke before him to prevent an argument, "I've already informed Florina to head to the south and ask the villagers for information. Who knows? We may find something useful,"

At that moment a javelin landed at my feet. The enemy had arrived. There was quite a force coming at us. My guess about 20 men were approaching us.

* * *

"Oh... Um... Thank you," Florina stuttered.

"We're all behind Lady Lyndis. Please defeat this usurper!"

Florina nodded and tried to organize the information she had collected.

'Hm. So there's an armory and shop to the south. The armory is equipped with weapons that are powerful against heavy armored enemies. This ring is called an energy ring... Um... That should be it. I'd better report to him...' As she rode back the rain began falling. It slowed her down greatly but when she got back, she saw her friends engaged in combat against Lundgren's forces. She recoiled slightly as she saw the men, but instantly recovered. Brandishing her lance, Huey let out a majestic cry as she descended and skewered those foolish enough to turn out of curiosity. The enemies had been surprised and she managed to pick out quite a few.

"EEK!" She cried as an arrow pierced her leg and she fell off Huey.

"FLORINA!" A voice cried somewhere. Her vision blurred, but she caught a glimpse of hooves rushing her way

* * *

"Don't blame yourself Rohan," Sain tried consoling the tactician. At the time he was kicking himself for what happened to Florina. When she got hit with an arrow, Lyn, Sain, and he rushed to her aid.

"... I am a fool. I should have warned her," After a silence he continued, "We better press on,"

With that he went off to assist the others in the battle. The soldiers were fewer now, but reinforcements hounded Lyn's legions at every turn. Florina had distracted them and allowed the legion to kill off many of the enemy forces. But as a price, a stray arrow pierced her knee and she fell. She was going to be unable to fight for the rest of the battle. Sain sighed as he rejoined his fellow knight on the battlefield.

"It's great to be home isn't it Kent?" Sain joked as he stabbed an enemy with his lance.

"The battlefield isn't a place to be joking Sain," Kent responded dodging multiple enemy attacks, "Now can you provide some assistance?"

Sain responded by throwing his lance which caused a cavalier to fall of his mount. Meanwhile Rath and Wil had problems of their own. Stray mages had wandered into the battlefield and for no apparent reason attacked them.

'Why can't these guys attack our enemies?' Wil mentally groaned as he strung another arrow. Dodging the fireballs and dark spheres was a pain. Besides that his arm couldn't take much more of the stress he was putting it through.

'I wonder how Rath is feeling,' He thought.

"Hey Rath? How is your arm doing," He asked after the wave of mages was cleared.

"Fine," Rath spoke in his usual manner. A manner that supresses the urge to continue a conversation.

But that didn't stop Wil, "I was just curious. My arms are aching a bit. Just wanted to know how you were holding up haha!"

Rath responded by shooting another arrow into the chaos, impaling another enemy. He and Wil braced themselves for an onslaught of spearmen coming their way. The attack never came. The party of men were replaced by blue flames. Erk stood there a satisfied look on his face as he observed his handiwork. He signaled to the others to to move ahead.

* * *

Other than Florina's incident, it looked like a smooth-ish battle. I say 'ish' because the weight of this battle was beginning to affect everyone, and also considering the amount of forces we had fought already, we were all tired. I wasn't much of an addition, though alongside Sain, I did feel fairly confident with my blades. With all this happening, I had asked Erk and Kent to gather everyone so we could regroup and attack. That was before Huey came to me. The pegasus was in a solemn mood. No surprise there considering the state of her rider. But she was poking me with her head constantly. Her eyes should urgence. She signaled that she wanted me to get on her back. I sighed and petted her.

"Just wait a little ok?"

An impatient neigh was her response. Such a sassy pegasus.

Kent and Erk did a good job at gathering everyone. At Kent's request, we released those soldiers who wished to flee the battle scene. Thankfully they did not betray their words. The knights of Caelin were honest. I could give them that. Afterwards I discussed our strategy.

"Once we cross this forest all that's left is Lundgren. I would guess that he will wait for us. If he does take us by surprise, I want you, Wallace to go with Lyn and fight him while the rest of you focus on the other forces,"

"If he chooses to wait?" Rath asked.

"In that case, I think Sir Wallace can trample over their forces," I grinned at the enthusiastic general, "He can bypass those soldiers and go straight to Lundgren. If Castle Caelin is this close, they can get there before Lundgren can organize another wave, if he even has enough supporters to do so. The rest of you can clean house from there,"

Though I saw some frowns, only Lyn hit upon the one fact I left out, "What about you?"

"Well. It looks like Huey is trying to tell me something... So I'm probably going to have to see what she wants,"

"You're going to fly with her?" Everyone except Erk and Rath asked.

"Be sure it's not like the last few times," Lyn added with a wink.

"Oh funny. I'm glad your sense of humor isn't affected by this battle," I remarked, "I'll be fine, just do as I told you,"

With that I went to the impatient pegasus and tried to get on her. It took a lot more effort than I thought.

'How does Florina do this? OW! Ok, now she can... WAIT NO!'

Pegasus riding was hard enough without Huey speeding up the process. I just held on for dear life. Not much different from when she was dragging me but at least there was more to hold onto.

Once she dropped me off past the river, I understood why she had brought me here. There was an armory and a shop. I scurried to the armory hoping to get some more weapons. When I got in a large blacksmith with a mustache welcomed me.

"You must be with Lady Lyndis. We've heard about your plight. Please take anything that will help you. Once Lundgren is defeated, perhaps peace will return to Caelin,"

"Thanks but I don't want to take things without pay,"

"Pay your debt to me by winning this battle my friend. Lundgren was a fool for not trying to close my armory. Haha, this place is filled with weapons to counter knights and generals such as himself!"

At that I ceased my protesting. I figured it wasn't wise to look at a gift horse in the mouth. I grabbed an armorslayer and a heavy spear. Then I hastily thanked the blacksmith once more and departed. I bought a healing staff and put it in my bag while hopping on Huey, quite deftly I might add, and took off.

* * *

The fight was beginning to tire the legion out. They had started a little past morning, and the skies were already beginning to darken. Kent's sword arm was still steady through all of his fatigue. His training as a knight had been hard and he had been diligent. This was his reward. The ability to hold his own in a siege. Though even he was beginning to tire out. The soldiers kept coming. Wallace's frenzy into the enemy had no effect on their fighting ability when they faced the others. These soldiers were smarter and stronger than any they faced.

"Need a hand?" A voice sounded as the nearest enemy was stabbed by a lance. Sain stood over his companion.

"We need to buy Lady Lyndis some time. If the men turn back, it will be too difficult!"

"Relax, I think we're fine here,"

As if to contradict Sain's words, a new onslaught of cavaliers came into the forest where the battle was raging on. For them at least. Kent surveyed his surroundings. The archers found it harder to hit their targets, but the forest provided good enough cover so that they could avoid most attacks. Erk wasn't holding up too well. The soldiers had also been smart enough to focus on the magic user of the group since their company was mostly cavaliers. One thing they weren't smart enough to do was stop Dorcas. His hammer seemed like it was made to be wielded by him. If it weren't for Dorcas, Erk may not have been standing. Bodies were littering the battlefield. Yet for every man killed another seemed to take his place.

"If we have to we can retreat and let Serra heal our wounds," Sain offered.

"If we do, Lady Lyndis and Wallace will be doomed. Rohan was right. The vulneraries we're keeping are what are sustaining us,"

"Can't expect any less from him can we?" Sain remarked.

"SAIN!" He cried out in pain as the spear pierced his shoulder. A flash of light blasted the attacker and he crumpled to the ground. Lucius stood over his body.

"I'll take him back to Serra. You should-"

"No! I'm fine!" Sain groaned as he struggled to get on his feet, "I've come this far. I can't let Lady Lyndis down now!" He pulled out a vulnerary and drank it, after words he applied some to his wound. The wound began to heal quickly.

"Don't hurt yourself again," Kent admonished, though he meant well, it sounded harsh at the time.

Sain didn't notice, "I hope General Wallace and Lady Lyndis are having a better fight than we are.

* * *

Unfortunately, Lyn and Wallace were not having a fun time. They were easily able to make it to the castle. There the most challenging foe they had faced awaited them. Lord Lundgren. The heavy-armored general stood with an arrogant smirk on his face.

"So you're the girl claiming kinship with my brother!"

"You'll play this farce to the very end won't you, Lundgren?" Lyn growled.

"HA! A Sacaen mongrol, who wants to steal the throne claiming I am playing a farce? We have no need of you here whelp!"

"To further your own ambitions... You've harmed my grandfather. betrayed the country you swore to serve, and attacked my friends over and over again. I have neither puty nor mercy for you! Prepare yourself!"

She flew at him with the Mani Katti. A move he was foolishly unprepared for. His armor managed to protect some of the injury he may have received, but he received a gash on his face from the legendary blade. He fell back and growled as he put on his helm and raised his lance. At that point Wallace stepped forward, roared and crashed into him. Sparks flew as their lances met. Every time their lances collided a sound audible from the distant plains was heard. Though Wallace tried, he couldn't do much damage against Lundgren. But it was not solely due to his armor. When his lance made contact with Lundgren's armor, it glowed. Due to this, he seemed to take less damage and tired at a slower rate.

"Bah! Enchanted armor? What kind of general are you?"

"I am NOT your equal fool-"

"No your less YAAA!" Wallace crashed into Lundgren again and the two metal golems exchanged multiple blows. Lyndis came to help but it was hard to attack and not hit Wallace. Originally though she was shocked. Were these people human? From the way they were fighting, it was a peerless scene. After calling Wallace to fall back in vain she watched and waited for an opportunity. A famalier voice whispered in her ear.

"Need a hand?"

* * *

After delivering the healing staff to Serra and after multiple assurances from the knights that they could hold their own against the enemy forces. I flew over here with Huey. Just in time to see what looked like a sumo wrestling math between the two armored men.

"So what's happening here?"

"Watch!" Lyn got her opening, Wallace tumbled to the ground and before he could recover Lyn was on Lundgren. Her unparalleled speed was something Lundgren did not have and something he could not counter. The Mani Katti was not limited by any pathetic resistance from Hus enchanted armor. He growled and wildly swung his lance. His efforts were wasted . Knowing this, he made a move that I should've for seen. He took out another lance and threw it. His target wasn't fast enough to avoid it. The javelin struck me on the left side of my abdomen. I screamed in pain and doubled over. At that point I think I heard two things.

"NO!" A voice sounded

The other sound was Wallace's battle roar.

Slowly I got up to my feet. I pulled a vulnerary out and drank. The relief was incomparable to anything I had ever felt. Or so I thought at the time. Satisfied and relieved I pulled the armorslayer and spear I had received from the blacksmith.

The next time Wallace fell back from his charge I gave him the heavy spear. A silent message that he understood. I took the armorslayer and faced the general.

"Ha an old man and two children!" He exclaimed. Lyn was beside me, but thankfully didn't say a word. Lundgren did not know my ability or rather lack of it. Asking me to stay back would've exposed that to the general. I took a fighting stance and waited. Wallace's training probably saved me. The way he threw his lance and the way I dodged his attacks was an exact simulation of Wllace's agility training exercise. I dodged every spear he threw at me and once he fell back I lashed out with the armorslayer. The armor normally would've cut through his armor as if it were soft cheese. Yet when I struck the armor glowed and I encountered greater resistance then I expected. In my moment of stupor, Lundgren disarmed me. Instinctively, I stepped back and drew the only weapons that I had left. My blades shone their usual light blue color. Using this I lashed out and missed, recovered from the attempt, and dove away from his counterattack.

Lundgren was toying with me, "Ha! This is the best you could do?" He sneered. He swung his lance in a circle rapidly before winding up and throwing it. At that moment my world fell apart. Lyn, who moments ago was at my side. Took the attack for me. Blood gushed out of her blue robe that she always wore. She gritted her teeth in an attempt to trap her screams. At that point, my anger got the better of me. The woman I just confessed my love to less than a day ago was now injured because of this bastard! Unfortunately that was my second mistake. I charged at the general knowing he wouldn't be able to recover from his attack. My swords cut his armor open easily. The magic did not react at all to the blades. Lundgren didn't expect this and fell back growling!

"Grr. So you carry those enchanted blades eh?"

I answered with another stab which was easily parried. I sidestepped just as Wallace attacked him again. Lundgren's armor finally gave to Wallace's effort and crushed his chest. Lundgren growled and fell back. He took his silver lance in his hand and delivered a series of strikes that succeeded in breaking Wallace's impenetrable defenses.

After continuous stabs he somehow kicked Wallace screaming, "I WILL NOT YIELD!"

How he managed to kick Wallace with that armor is a mystery to me. Wallace fell quite a few feet away.

'For now it's just me and- WOAH!"

And arrow penetrated Lundgren's armor. Barely, but it did do something.

The rest of our party arrived. All with resolute expressions.

"On your orders," Sain stated. All of them were ready to attack. This was it.

"Let's do this. Attack!" I called as I ran. Flaming arrows flew at Lundgren along with all of our party. It seemed that having everyone attack was an effective strategy. Sain and Kent swung their lances, Erk's fireballs combined with the arrows, Dorcas brandished his hammer, Lucius also combined his magic with the arrows, and Lyn and I charged together with our special blades. The knights got the first strikes after the arrows. Lundgren didn't seem phased until Dorcas brought the hammer down crushing his helm. AT that point Lyn and I simultaneously swung our blades connecting it with Lundgren's chest. Blood gushed out of the general as we tore him apart. His armor completely soaked and crushed.

"Bah," He sputtered, "The girl! Nothing more... Than a savage from Sacae... The Caelin throne... Should be mine,"

Then I made my third mistake, I shouldn't have stayed so close to him without being sure he was dead. He took his arm and threw his javelin, which was hidden in his hands, with inhuman speed. The weapon impaled me and my eyes bulged out. My screams, the other sounds around me, the cries of victory, did not stay in my memory. Before long, I had my last blackout of the journey.

* * *

"Who is there?" A weak voice asked. An old man in green robes was laying in bed. He had been ailing for months now. IT wasn't a good time for visitors, "I will see no one,"

With that he broke into a fit of coughing. When he recovered the stranger was still there.

"What are you doing? Leave me... To die,"

"... Pardon me Grandfather... My name is Lyndis,"

The old man forgot everything but those words. He froze and tried to look at the blurred figure, "Did... Did you say Lyndis?"

"My father was Hassar, chieftain of the Lorca. My mother was Madelyn... I was raised on the plains,"

"Come over here... Let me see your face," Even when he was ill, he maintained his assertive nature of a marquess.

She obeyed and sat on the bed looking at him. Lord Hausen saw his own daughter in this woman. The light skin, the face, even the hairstyle.

"Ah... You are Madelyn's trueborn child... Ahh"

"Grandfather!"

She embraced him as he slowly sank back down, "Thank you for living. Thank you for denying Lundgren's lies... I hope you and your parents are happy,"

"Grandfather my parents were slain by bandits. I was the only survivor... I lived on but..."

"Lyndis. I have caused you all your problems. If I had only accepted your parents love, there would have been no bandits. Please forgive a prideful old man,"

"Grandfather our lives on the plains were ones of peace and happiness. Until the bandits... We were happy,"

"Knowing that... Gives me so much joy. Now I can die in peace..."

"No! You mustn't say that!"

"Lyndis... I have taken too much poison for far too long... It is too late,"

"Be brave Grandfather! On the plains we have a saying. ' illness fails in the face of a strong heart!' I am with you now! You mustn't give up!"

"You're with me?"

"We've worked so hard to get here grandfather! And we have so much to talk about together! So many walks we could take together, songs to listen to. So much time to recover. I want to show you the endless sky and the grass oceans of the plains! Live, grandfather, so we can revisit the land my mother loved so much!"

Lord Hausen layed with a placid smile on his face. But the biggest change was in his eyes. No longer accepting the inevitable, but longing to live on. This was the first sign of healing.

"Yes... I still have... Some living to do,"

"You can do it Grandfather!"

"Lyndis..." He fell back and went into a deep sleep. One that he would wake up from soon. This moment proved beyond all doubt that Lyn's mission was successful.


End file.
